Zawiłość Przeznaczenia
by Aquma
Summary: Alternatywna dość mocno werja 2 sezonu, zaczynająca się zaraz po wydarzeniach z 'Samson&Delilah'. Spodziewajcie się nowych postaci, nowych wątków i nacisku na relacje Johna z Cameron, a w drugiej kolejności z Sarą i Derekiem.
1. Chapter 1

Przedsłowie:

_Tym razem chciałem spróbować czegoś w dzisiejszych czasach, do przyszłości być może jeszcze wrócę. Chcę pobawić się trochę postaciami którymi nie miałem okazji przy pracy nad "Pierwszym razem..."._

_ Ta historia to alternatywna wersja drugiego sezonu, opowiada o wydarzeniach po "Samson and Delilah" (choć nie tylko i niezupełnie, jak zauważycie już po prologu ;p) i początkowo mierzy się z problemami które ten odcinek, jak i ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu zrzucił na Johna. Dość szybko jednak skręci w swoją własną stronę, spodziewajcie się więc i nie znanych dotychczas postaci i zupełnie nowych zwrotów akcji. Rozwój bohaterów także będzie podążał swoją własną ścieżką. Spodziewajcie się też że będzie znacznie dłuższa niż moje pierwsze opowiadanie, podejrzewam że zamknę się gdzieś w okolicy 100k słów (choć może być więcej, bo opowieści mają tendencję mi się rozrastać w trakcie pracy)._

_ To NIE jest także prequel do "Pierwszego razu...", historia jest zupełnie alternatywna także w odniesieniu do tego tekstu. Niczego i w żadnej sprawie nie możecie więc być pewni ;P_

_

* * *

_

*** Prolog ***

_~ 7 listopada 2010 ~_

_~ obrzeża Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

Dwóch mężczyzn stało naprzeciw siebie w deszczu. Potężne krople uderzały o ich twarze, spływając strugami po ramionach i dawno już przesiąkniętych ubraniach. Ciężkie oddechy, gdy obaj walczyli o kontrolę nad emocjami, były jedynym dźwiękiem który wyłamywał się z monotonnego szumu ulewy.

Błysk pioruna oświetlił na chwilę ich zacięte twarze, w których wystarczająco uważny obserwator zobaczyłby wyraźną nutę podobieństwa, nawet pomimo zdecydowanej różnicy wieku. Obaj byli przystojni, choć lewa połowa gładko ogolonej twarzy młodszego z nich była oszpecona okrutną blizną, przypominająca nieco literę 'Y'. Rysy starszego z mężczyzn były z kolei znacznie twardsze, komplementowane przez nieodzowny parodniowy zarost i zmierzwione a teraz także przemoczone włosy.

Wszystkie te różnice negowały jednak oczy, wbite w siebie nawzajem z intensywnością, zaciętością i gniewem które nadawały im niemal lustrzane podobieństwo. Ich spojrzenia nie odsuwały się od siebie nawet na ułamek sekundy.

-Prędzej cię tu zatłukę, niż pozwolę ci to zrobić.- stwierdził cicho starszy z nich, jego drżący głos ledwo słyszalny pośród ulewy.

Mówiąc to zacisnął mocno pięści, podnosząc ręce do gardy i obniżając się trochę na nogach dla lepszego balansu.

-Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo.- odparł młodzieniec twardo, z delikatną nutką arogancji w głosie, po czym nonszalancko zrzucił z ramion ciężką od wody skórzaną kurtkę, pozwalając jej upaść prosto w błoto u swoich stóp. -Chyba najwyższy czas...- dodał unosząc dłoń na wysokość twarzy i buńczucznie zachęcając swojego rozmówcę delikatnym kiwnięciem dwóch palców. -...byś to ty nauczył się czegoś ode mnie, Reese.

-Jedyne czego możesz mnie nauczyć, chłopcze, to jak zrobić z siebie głupca. -usłyszał w odpowiedzi warknięcie. -a i na to jest jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie.

Potem zaś mężczyzna skoczył błyskawicznie naprzód, jak pantera, oświetlany kolejnym błyskiem na niebie, zamaszystym ciosem mierząc prosto w szczękę swojego bratanka. Miał przewagę zarówno siły jak i doświadczenia, mógł sobie więc pozwolić na nieco odważniejsze ruchy. Zamierzał zakończyć to szybko i boleśnie, miał bowiem nadzieję że upokorzenie sprawi że chłopak zapamięta tę chwilę jeszcze mocniej. Nawet jeśli to co będzie wynikiem porażki miało dać mu ku temu już wystarczająco dużo powodów...

Młodzieniec jednak zaskoczył go, uchylając się bez trudu, schodząc na bok i potężnie uderzając kolanem w jego tułów, ułamek sekundy później zaś, jakby kontynuując jeden płynny ruch chłopak obrócił się wokół własnej osi i wymierzył z obrotu na odlew zamaszysty cios pięścią, trafiając z góry w pochyloną w reakcji na kopnięcie głowę swojego wuja.

Derek uderzył ciężko o ziemię, rozbryzgując wokół błoto z głośnym chlupotem, krople wody lśniące w kolejnym błysku gniewnego nieba.

-Lekceważysz mnie.- stwierdził fakt Connor, odchodząc kawałek i patrząc spokojnie jak jego przeciwnik dźwiga się i potrząsa głową.

A wstając powoli z mieszaniną zaskoczenia, dumy i bólu na twarzy, Derek wiedział już że chłopak ma rację. Popełnił błąd. Nie docenił go. Patrząc teraz na skąpaną w strugach deszczu, umięśnioną, krążącą zwinnie postać nie widział już bowiem wcale dzieciaka. Widział swojego Generała. Lekceważyć Generała Connora było zaś śmiertelną pomyłką, nawet jeśli miał niecałe 19 lat.

Mężczyzna splunął krwią i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

Nie wiedział gdzie i kiedy jego bratanek nauczył się tak ruszać, z całą pewnością też nie tak wyobrażał sobie początek tej konfrontacji, nie zamierzał jednak zrezygnować ze swojej wizji jej końca. Nawet jeśli patrząc na niego teraz czuł się przez to jak zdrajca.

_Dla twojego własnego dobra, chłopcze._- pomyślał z determinacją, ponownie zaciskając pięści. -_Powinienem był to zrobić już lata temu._

W oddali złowieszczo zamruczał grzmot, a obydwie postacie, niczym na sygnał ruszyły do krwawego tańca.

Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru cofnąć się ani o krok. Stawka była zbyt duża...

* * *

*** Rozdział I ***

_~ 14 listopada 2007 ~_

_~ Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

Dwoje przenikliwych zielonych oczu patrzyło na niego twardo z poranionej twarzy. Krótko, niezdarnie ostrzyżone włosy sterczały bojowo, nadając jego odbiciu w lustrze nieco buntowniczy wygląd. Chłopak przeczesał je dłonią, pozbywając się reszty luźnych kosmyków, po czym spojrzał w swoją twarz ponownie czując jak wbrew woli poddaje się wspomnieniom...

_ ...Rozwarł drżące ręce, pozwalając trzymanemu ciału osunąć się na ziemię, jego umysł pusty niczym biała karta. Wzdrygnął się, gdy upiorny, niewidzący wzrok leżącego na plecach mężczyzny wbił się, zdawało by się, prosto w jego oczy..._

Nagły odgłos pukania do drzwi łazienki wyrywał go z zadumy.

-Tak? -spytał chłopak, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy mordercy patrzącej na niego z lustra. Czy tylko wydawało mu się że jego własne odbicie ma w oczach pogardę?

-Zrobiłam ci kanapkę...- usłyszał głos swojej matki. -i przyniosłam ubranie.

-Niedługo wyjdę.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, usłyszał jedynie jak poruszyła się gdzieś, zaraz za drzwiami.

-John... chcę żebyś wiedział że wszystko co się dziś wydarzyło...- zaczęła po chwili Sara niepewnie. -wszystko co zrobiliśmy... to wszystko... Po prostu stało się jak się stało... I nie możemy nic zrobić by to zmienić...

Zdradziecki umysł skręcił w kolejną niechcianą alejkę, podsunął kolejne niechciane wspomnienie z dzisiejszego dnia. Najgorszego dnia w jego życiu.

...-_Kocham cię! Kocham cię, proszę... Kocham cię John, a ty kochasz mnie...! -wrzasnęła błagalnie, patrząc na niego, brązowe oczy lśniące od łez... Poczuł jak te słowa wbijają się niczym sztylet w jego duszę, jak odbijają się wewnątrz niego echem..._

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na chłodnej, gładkiej powierzchni umywalki pełnej brązowawych, niezdarnie pociętych kosmyków. Pogładził ją nieobecnie. Przypominała mu...

_ ...rękojeść trzymanego pistoletu ciążyła mu w ręce, gdy patrzył w rozszerzone przerażeniem oczy swojej matki. Kątem oka dostrzegał także zszokowane twarze Dereka i Charliego. Cała trójka wpatrywała się bezradnie w rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę, śledząc wzrokiem powoli wstającą, dziewczęcą postać i chłopaka trzymającego ich na muszce...  
_

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, bezskutecznie próbując wrócić do teraźniejszości, wydostać się ze swojego zbolałego umysłu.

-Cokolwiek się stało, żyjemy... żyjemy, rozumiesz? -głos siedzącej za drzwiami jego matki załamał się lekko -Wiem że dziś potrzeba ci ode mnie więcej ale... to będzie musiało wystarczyć...

John milczał wciąż, pogrążony w ciemności własnych koszmarów.

_Czemu to zrobiłem...?_- spytał w myślach swoje odbicie w lustrze. -_Jak mogłem... jak mogłem celować z broni do własnej matki...?_

-Słyszysz mnie?- zapytała słabo po drugiej stronie drzwi. -Jeśli słuchasz...

-Tak... słucham.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego.- dodała cicho, nieco irracjonalnie a potworna, smutna ironia wbiła się igłą w jego serce, choć wiedział że nie taki był cel jej słów.

_Kim ja jestem?- _zapytał sam siebie John Connor, kolejny raz przeczesując włosy dłonią.

Nie znał odpowiedzi. Wiedział jednak że musi ją znaleźć i że musi zrobić to szybko. Zanim komuś stanie się krzywda...

* * *

Siedząc na ławie John spoglądał tępo na tkwiącą nad ołtarzem rzeźbę. Dość topornie wykonany Chrystus wisiał na krzyżu, jak zawsze, ciernista korona kalecząca jego czoło, nieco zbyt jaskrawa krew zdobiąca rany. Chłopakowi zawsze wydawało się niesamowite że symbol nadziei i odkupienia win przedstawiał sobą tak brutalny i bolesny obraz.

_Odkupienie, tak?_- pomyślał gorzko, zagryzając wargę.

-Spałaś?- spytał wchodzący do pomieszczenia Derek, przechodząc obok niego i podchodząc do Sary.

-Co zrobić z psem strażniczym któremu nie możesz ufać?- pokręciła głową, odpowiadając pytaniem na pytanie, a spojrzenie Johna mimo woli skierowało się ku stojącej nieopodal niewielkiej, dziewczęcej postaci. Na jej twarzy wciąż widział ślady wczorajszego dnia, włosy wciąż były w nieładzie. Patrząc na nią niemal od razu poczuł też jak zalewa go myriada emocji, od gniewu, poprzez obrzydzenie, cień strachu aż do wypełniającego wszystko poczucia ulgi. Pozostawione wciąż bez odpowiedzi pytania poczęły powoli wypływać na powierzchnie, odsunął je jednak od siebie zdecydowanie.

Nie miał dziś jeszcze na to siły.

-Którym? Tamtym?- odparł Derek na pytanie jego matki, zerkając na cyborga, po czym skinął głową na cierpiącą rzeźbę. -Ja spędziłem noc rozmawiając z nim.

-Chyba jest poza jego jurysdykcją.- odpowiedziała Sara z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy a mężczyzna wyraźnie sam nie widział czy się z nią zgodzić czy nie. -Jakiś luźny przewód, czy coś. Tak powiedział.- dodała patrząc na syna.

Chłopak wstał powoli, rozprostowując kości.

-Ta dziwka to nic prócz przewodów.- odparł Derek a John poczuł na sobie jego wzrok, wiedząc do kogo były wymierzone te słowa. Zirytowany, z premedytacją przeszedł pomiędzy nimi, ruszając w stronę Cameron. -To tylko kwestia czasu.- usłyszał jeszcze za sobą.

_ Wszystko jest kwestią czasu_.- przemknęło chłopakowi przez myśl gniewnie w odpowiedzi. -_Świat się kurwa kończy. _

Cameron podniosła na niego wzrok, gdy tylko podszedł bliżej.

-Szybko się goi.- stwierdził patrząc na rany na jej dziewczęcej twarzy.

-Szybciej niż twoje.

-A co z resztą ciebie?- spytał. -Wróciłaś do normy?

Spojrzała na niego w jakiś dziwny, nieodgadniony sposób. Wielkie brązowe oczy zdawały się szukać w nim czegoś, śledzić każdy cal jego twarzy.

-Sprawy się zmieniły, John.- stwierdziła w końcu.

-Jakie sprawy?

-Nie można ci już ufać.

Poczuł jak szkarłatną rzeką wzbiera w nim gniew. Zacisnął pięści, potem rozprostował je znowu, próbując zapanować nad sobą.

-_Mnie._- stwierdził, mrużąc oczy. -_Mnie_ nie można ufać?

-Zaryzykowałeś życiem by mnie naprawić.- wytłumaczyła spokojnie Cameron -To była bardzo niebezpieczna decyzja. Takie decyzje mogą drażnić ludzi.

Chłopak zerknął przez swoje ramię, na stojących wciąż obok siebie Sarę i Dereka.

-Będą musieli sobie z tym poradzić.- stwierdził twardo, na co jego cyborg tylko przekrzywił lekko głowę.

-Nie ich.- odparła, wymijając go i ruszając w stronę wyjścia. John zaś patrzył za nią w kompletnym niezrozumieniu, śledząc wzrokiem, dopóki nie usłyszał obok siebie głosu swojej matki.

-Co powiedziała?

Otrząsnął się, zerkając w jej stronę.

-Nic.

Zapadła między nimi chwila krępującej ciszy. Sara spoglądała na syna, zastanawiając się czy warto naciskać mocniej.

-Powinieneś pójść do szkoły.- zdecydowała się w końcu zmienić temat.

John spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, unosząc wysoko brwi.

-Szkoły, mamo?- odparł. -Naprawdę?

-Zawsze narzekasz na nudny angielski...- zaczęła ale nagle coś we wzroku jej syna nakazało jej przestać.

John pokręcił lekko głową, unosząc powoli własne dłonie. Wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę i coś wałczyło na jego twarzy.

_Mam żyć dalej, tak jak żyłem...? Jak gdyby nigdy nic...?_

Uniósł powoli głowę, spoglądając na rzeźbę nad ołtarzem, czując jak te słowa odbijają się echem w jego umyśle. Moment później, tak szybko jak wybuchła, bitwa we wnętrzu jego duszy zakończyła się. Powoli, młodzieniec pokręcił ponownie głową.

-Jest wiele rzeczy których muszę się nauczyć, mamo.- jego głos był cichy i przenikliwy. -Angielski jednak do nich nie należy. Nuda zaś jest ostatnią rzeczą której teraz potrzebuje.

-John...- Sara zaczęła znowu, ale przerwał jej, podnosząc wzrok.

-Nie. Jestem zmęczony udawaniem że mam normalne życie. Jestem zmęczony nawet udawaniem że mogę je mieć. Chyba najwyższy czas żebyśmy wszyscy pogodzili się z tym, jak sprawy mają się naprawdę. Poczynając ode mnie.

-A jak się mają?- spytała obserwując go z niepokojem, zimny dreszcz pełznący jej po karku.

-Mają się tak, mamo, że w dniu swoich 16 urodzin zostałem mordercą.- odparł patrząc chłodno jak przez jej twarz przemyka grymas bólu, a wciąż stojący kawałek dalej Derek nagle odwraca w ich stronę głowę. -I nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Nie ma już żadnego powrotu, żadnej normalności.

Przeszedł koło niej, idąc w ślady Cameron, przystanął jednak na moment przy wyjściu.

-Lepiej zajmijmy się szukaniem nowego lokum.- dodał patrząc przez ramię. -Wolałbym coś z dużym garażem.

I z tymi słowy wyszedł na zewnątrz, zostawiając ich zdruzgotanych w niezręcznej ciszy.

* * *

Georgie Reynolds przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem swojemu znalezisku, próbując wyciągnąć z niego jakieś wnioski które miały by sens, z niepokojem zauważając że jest z tym pewien problem.

Miejsce zbrodni było otoczone policyjnymi taśmami, była jednak noc a ślizganie się po bandzie prawa szczególnie Georgiemu nie przeszkadzało. Pracował w tym biznesie zbyt długo by wciąż mieć tego typu rezerwacje, chcąc być bowiem dobrym prywatnym detektywem trzeba było umieć działać tak z prawem, jak i na jego granicy. A Georgie był jednym z najlepszych.

Klęcząc przy zniszczonych resztkach jeepa, przysadzisty, 46 letni mężczyzna rzucił okiem w stronę zrujnowanego domu, oświetlając budynek na chwilę swoją podręczną latarką, potem zaś ponownie wracając wzrokiem po dziwnych, wprawiających go w zakłopotanie śladach aż do miejsca w którym sam klęczał, opierając się na jednym kolanie. Ślad przypominał dziwną, nieregularną smugę i gdyby nie lata doświadczenia zapewne nawet uszedł by jego uwadze na ciemnym asfalcie. Reynolds miał jednak dobre oczy a zauważanie detali było jego pracą od prawie ćwierć wieku.

_Samochód wybucha._- podjął w myślach, starając się obiektywnie analizować to co widzi.- _Po wybuchu- _skrzywił się, bez zrozumienia dla własnych myśli _ -tak, definitywnie po wybuchu, zostawiając niewielkie ślady sadzy, od strony kierowcy wysiada z wraku pojedyncza osoba.-_ jego oczy przesunęły się powoli po ulicy, wraz ze światłem latarki. -_Jest to ktoś silny i ciężki, na tyle silny i ciężki, że powłóczając mocno ranną nogą ściera podeszwę buta na asfalcie. Zmierza w kierunku domu i znika w środku..._

Pokręcił głową, oglądając nie po raz pierwszy z niedowierzaniem zniszczony samochód.

-Tylko jak do cholery przeżył eksplozję?- Georgie zapytał na głos retorycznie. -I dlaczego ślady sugerują rozstaw bioder nastoletniej dziewczyny, a odbicie tych samych śladów w błocie kawałek dalej, wagę umięśnionego, wysportowanego faceta?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, drapiąc nieobecnie po łysawej głowie. Nawet gdyby pominąć gigantyczne pieniądze które od progu zaoferowała mu dziś jego klientka, ta sprawa właśnie zrobiła się dla niego wyjątkowo ciekawa. Georgie lubił wyzwania.

* * *

Pokoje w przydrożnych motelach nigdy nie należały do ulubionych miejsc Johna i ten nie był żadnym wyjątkiem. Jego łóżko śmierdziało Bóg jeden wie czym, a ściany głośno krzycząc domagały się remontu. Miał też szczerą nadzieję że plama na wykładzinie pochodziła od rozlanego pomarańczowego soku, jakkolwiek dziury po pociskach na ścianie obok czyniły tę nadzieję cokolwiek płonną. Obrazu grozy dopełniał zaś stary, ledwo działający telewizor, którego kanały chłopak przełączał teraz bez przekonania.

Zatrzymali się tu, spędziwszy większość dnia w poszukiwaniu nowego domu, wszyscy bowiem zgodzili się że naciąganie gościnności i tak już nad wyraz miłego i przyzwoitego kapłana byłoby nie fair. Pozostawał więc motel.

_Dobrze że chociaż opłacili kablówkę..._, westchnął chłopak w myślach, zerkając kątem oka na łóżko obok.

Siedzący tam Derek monotonnymi, wypraktykowanymi ruchami czyścił swoją broń, składając właśnie do kupy jednego z dwóch leżących na łóżku Glocków. Jego twarz była skupiona, oczy nie zdradzały emocji. Początkowo John obawiał się że skoro już tkwili we dwójkę w pokoju, doświadczony bojownik zatruje mu cały wieczór kazaniami o maszynach i niezdrowym przywiązaniu, nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca.

_Być może ja też zbyt surowo go oceniam..._- przeszło mu przez myśl. -..._w końcu żył w świecie którego ja nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Na razie...  
_

-Gdyby ten typ z recepcji teraz tutaj wszedł.- rzucił po chwili chłopak z rozbawieniem. -Pewnie dostał by zawału. Albo zadzwonił po gliny.

Jego wuj wzruszył ramionami, z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

-Albo jedno i drugie. Chociaż, patrząc po tej dziurze, pewnie widzi to samo w co drugim pokoju.- odparł -Żeby spać w takim miejscu trzeba być albo biednym, albo mieć problemy z prawem.- po czym, z nieco szerszym uśmiechem dodał -Albo jedno i drugie.

-Biedni jeszcze nie jesteśmy.- odpowiedział chłopak, oddając jego uśmiech.

-Zaczekaj aż twoja matka wybierze dom.- parsknął starszy mężczyzna po czym chwilę obaj chichotali rozbawieni. Potem znowu zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko cichym pomrukiem telewizora, na którego ekranie policja goniła właśnie jakichś gangsterów w debilnym holywoodzkim gniocie, którego tytułu chłopak nawet nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć.

-Więc...- podjął po chwili niepewnie Derek. -Jak się czujesz, John? Wszystko... gra?

-Huh?

Mężczyzna pokręcił lekko głową.

-Nie udawaj. Wiesz o czym mówię.

Młodzieniec nie odzywał się przez dłuższy moment. Tak po prawdzie nie był stuprocentowo pewien do czego pije jego wuj, intuicja podpowiadała mu jednak że drugi z potencjalnych tematów, ten którego całe popołudnie się obawiał, nie otrzymałby od doświadczonego żołnierza takiego stopnia delikatności. Chłopak jednak, mimo to, nie bardzo wiedział co odrzec, milczał więc, zbierając myśli. Dopiero kiedy starszy mężczyzna zaczynał już dochodzić do wniosku że z rozmowy nic nie będzie, usłyszał nagle jego cichy szept.

-Nie wiem... nie wiem, Derek. Wczoraj wiedziałem. Nie było minuty żebym nie pamiętał tego jak...- pokręcił głową i przetarł dłonią oczy.- A dziś wszystko jest jak... jak sen. Boję się że niedługo zupełnie zapomnę...

Usłyszał odgłos ciężkich kroków i chwilę później poczuł na ramieniu uścisk mocnej dłoni.

-Nie zapomnisz, chłopcze.- stwierdził głos wuja i był w tym głosie smutek, ale i pewność. Świadomość, która może wypływać tylko z doświadczenia. -Nie zapomnisz.

Chłopak zwiesił głowę, usta drżały mu lekko.

-On... on chciał zabić mamę...

Starszy mężczyzna po prostu skinął głową.

-Był gangsterem, John. Jeśli ktoś wybiera takie życie...- zawiesił głos na chwilę, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. -... kto mieczem wojuje, ten od miecza ginie.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Jego wuj ścisnął jego ramię jeszcze raz, po czym ruszył z powrotem na swoje łóżko. Kiedy już prawie do niego dotarł, jego bratanek odezwał się jednak ponownie cicho:

-Derek?

-Hę?

-Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, kładąc na swoim łóżku i próbując ułożyć się tak by nie przeszkadzały mu dziury w materacu i wystające sprężyny.

-Nie ma sprawy, chłopcze.- odparł w końcu. -Nie ma sprawy.

* * *

Leżąc na swoim łóżku Sara walczyła z irytacją. W przypływie przyzwoitości sama zaproponowała motel, a teraz pluła sobie w brodę, tkwiąc w brudnym pokoju ze stojącym pod oknem cyborgiem za jedyne towarzystwo. Tysiąc razy bardziej wolałaby być teraz ze swoim synem, bardzo bowiem niepokoiło ją to co się z nim działo od wczorajszego dnia. Wiedziała jednak że Derek za żadne skarby nie spędzi nocy w jednym pokoju z metalem.

_A ja spędzę?_- zapytała samą siebie z westchnieniem, bojąc się że znów nie zmruży oka i zerkając na spokojnie czeszące włosy Źródło Zła Wszelakiego. Patrząc na niewielką 'dziewczynę' niemal czuła jak rana na jej brzuchu, gdzie mała stopa cyborga wbijała się z mocą jeszcze wczoraj, daje o sobie znać.

-Przepraszam.- usłyszała nagle od okna.

Zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc.

-Co?

-Dotykasz swojego brzucha.- odparła Cameron, odwracając lekko głowę by spojrzeć na nią przez ramię, a kobieta zdała sobie sprawę że cyborg mówi prawdę i odsunęła dłoń -To ja zadałam tę ranę. Przepraszam.

Sara zamknęła oczy ze zmęczeniem i położyła głowę na poduszce, odsuwając z twarzy wciąż jeszcze nieco mokre, ciemne włosy.

_Czemu ona musi być czasem taka...- _mruknęła w duchu. Kiedy wszystko było już proste i przejrzyste, nagle odwracała monetę i zachowywała się prawie jak...- _Nie! Po prostu wygląda inaczej, wzbudza cholerną litość.- _Wszystko przez ten wygląd. -_Nie mógł, do diabła, wysłać kolejnego 'wuja Boba'?_

Rzeczy byłyby wtedy o tyle prostsze...

-Po prostu nie rób tego nigdy więcej.- odpowiedziała jednak irracjonalnie, czując jak tylko irytuje się mocniej. Wiedziała przecież że maszyna nie ma w tej kwestii żadnego wyboru, jak zresztą i w żadnej innej.

Cameron nie odpowiedziała.

Kiedy zaś Sara odpływała powoli w sen, ostatnią, powracającą ciągle jak koszmar, niepokojącą myślą w jej głowie było:

_ Czemu wysłał akurat... coś takiego?_

_

* * *

_

Dom znaleźli na następny dzień. Solidny, dwupiętrowy budynek z dużym garażem i podjazdem na którym spokojnie mogło się zmieścić parę samochodów. Znajdował się w spokojnej dzielnicy, na przedmieściach miasta, i choć cena za wynajem była dość wysoka, Sara kategorycznie odmówiła dalszych poszukiwań, mamrocząc pod nosem coś na temat motelowych pokoi i płacąc właścicielowi z góry za trzy miesiące.

John z miejsca zaoferował się do wycieczki w poszukiwaniu mebli, a jego matka zgodziła się, niepewnie obserwując syna – co czyniła ukradkiem prawie cały czas od czasu jego nagłego wyznania w kościele.

-Tylko bądź ostrożny.- stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem. -Nie wydaj za dużo. I weź ze sobą De...

-Wezmę Cam.- przerwał jej, zerkając w stronę stojącego pod oknem cyborga, który w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego, jakby pytająco.

_Cam?-_ przemknęło Sarze przez myśl z irytacją. - _Od kiedy on zdrabnia jej imię?_

Przez chwilę kobieta nie odpowiedziała, pochmurnie wędrując wzrokiem od swojego syna do terminatora i z powrotem. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach oczywiście wciąż nie miała do maszyny zaufania, wiedziała jednak że prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiała zawierzyć jej bezpieczeństwo Johna, w ten czy inny sposób. Większym problemem było jednak to, że nie miała zaufania do niego. Cameron miała na jej chłopca wpływ, wpływ sięgający zdecydowanie za daleko by pozostać w zdrowych granicach, czego dowód dał wyraźnie ledwo dwa dni temu. Wciąż pamiętała widok trzymanej przez niego, wycelowanej w siebie broni. Sara wolałaby odsunąć go od niej na jakiś czas i miała nikłą nadzieję że być może jego własny strach sam dokona dzieła. Nadzieja ta jednak, najwyraźniej, okazała się płonna.

-W porządku.- odparła jednak w końcu, wiedząc że odmowa tylko pogorszy sprawę. -Weź Tin-Miss. I tak stoi cały dzień pod oknem jak zagubiony kundel.

Kątem oka kobieta zauważyła zachmurzoną twarz Dereka i postawiła by bez wahania jeden z ich diamentów że myśli żołnierza dość dobrze odbijały jej własne.

-Zagubiony kundel?- spytała z zaciekawieniem Cameron, przekrzywiając głowę.

-Takie powiedzenie.- odparł chłopak podchodząc do drzwi. -Idziesz?

Ruszyła w jego stronę, zanim jednak dotarła do celu zdążyła zapytać znowu:

-Ale dlaczego stoję jak zagubiony kundel?

John parsknął śmiechem, Sara zaś ze zmęczeniem pokręciła głową. Derek nie zareagował wcale, mierząc nadal ich obydwoje ciężkim spojrzeniem które młodzieniec czuł na plecach gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Jechali w samochodzie, John za kierownicą, ona na siedzeniu obok. Jej wielkie, brązowe oczy śledziły z uwagą otoczenie a wpadające przez uchylone okno chłodne powietrze wprawiało w chaotyczny taniec kasztanowe włosy. Od czasu do czasu metodycznie przesuwała za ucho luźne kosmyki, nie zamknęła jednak okna, co zdawało się chłopakowi intrygujące.

-Czemu nie przymkniesz okna, skoro przeszkadza ci wiatr?- zapytał w końcu, większość jego uwagi wciąż skupiona na drodze.

Spojrzała na niego, mierząc przez chwilę jednym z tych swoich nieodgadnionych, kasztanowych spojrzeń.

-Nie przeszkadza.- odpowiedziała w końcu. -Lubię wiatr.

-Lubisz... znaczy... lubisz?- zapytał niepewne.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Lubić znaczy darzyć kogoś lub coś pozytywnym uczuciem. Nie mam uczuć, więc nie mogę lubić. Nie mam jednak innego odpowiedniego słowa by określić satysfakcjonującą sensację związaną z prądami powietrza muskającymi mo...

-Lubisz.- uciął krótko, zasługując sobie na kolejne spojrzenie kasztanowych studni.

-Lubię?- spytała niepewnie.

-Lubisz.

Pokiwała głową, a na jej usta wypełzł jakby cień uśmiechu.

-Lubię.

Przez chwilę jechali w ciszy, młody mężczyzna rozkoszując się nagle znacznie polepszonym humorem. Musiał przyznać przed sobą że trochę bał się tej wyprawy, bał się pierwszej chwili gdy znajdzie się z nią sam na sam, obawiał ataku wspomnień i strachu przed tym co wciąż było w jego wyobraźni niebezpiecznie wyraźne. Dlatego właśnie nalegał, by pojechała z nim, chcąc sprawdzić swoje reakcje. Teraz jednak, choć nie był pewny czemu, jego obawy rozpływały się w nicości, zastępowane przez jakieś ciepłe, przyjemne uczucie.

_To wciąż Cam...-_ pomyślał z ulgą. -_Wciąż moja Cam._

Gdzieś na granicy świadomości niewielki fragment jego umysłu zapytał niepewnie dlaczego konkretnie nazywa morderczego cyborga "swoim", odsunął go jednak zirytowany. Nie miał w tym momencie ochoty zajmować się mało ważnymi detalami.

-John?- spytał po chwili cicho przedmiot jego rozmyślań.

-Tia?

-Czemu się mnie nie boisz?

Poczuł jak na moment krew staje mu w żyłach, a serce gubi parę uderzeń. _Czyta mi w myślach, czy jak?_- przemknęło mu przez głowę. W zasadzie jednak, to było przecież nawet logiczne pytanie. Cameron nie była idiotką, wręcz przeciwnie, na swój sposób była genialna i rozumiała już wiele rzeczy dotyczących ludzi. Nie powinno go dziwić że wyciąga wnioski, patrząc na ich ostatnie przejścia. _Tylko to wyczucie czasu... _Pokręcił głową._  
_

-A powinienem? -spytał w końcu, zerkając na nią.

Patrzyła na niego ciągle, po swojemu, bez mrugnięcia okiem.

-Strach byłby naturalną reakcją, po tym co ci zrobiłam.

Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu na moment obrazy cyborgów ciskających samochodami i krzyczących miłosne wyznania, a ręce mimowolnie zacisnęły się mocniej na kierownicy, co jak mniemał nie uszło jej niepodzielnie skierowanej na niego uwadze.

-To nie byłaś ty.- odparł w końcu.

-Nie. Niezupełnie. Ale też niezupełnie nie byłam.

Skinął lekko głową, oczy z determinacją utkwione w drodze.

-Obiecałaś że mnie nie zabijesz.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, przekrzywiając głowę.

-Tak. Obiecałam.

-Więc to mi wystarczy.- stwierdził po prostu. -Nie mam powodu by się ciebie bać.

_Nie chcę się ciebie bać..._

Chwila milczenia.

-A jeśli znowu się popsuję?- spytała ponownie.

-Będę się o to martwił wtedy.

Przez chwilę znowu jedynym dźwiękiem w okolicy był szum wiatru, odgłosy drogowego ruchu i delikatny pomruk silnika. Cameron poprawiła się w fotelu.

-Nie rób tego.- powiedziała w końcu cicho.- Jeśli to się powtórzy, nie ryzykuj żeby mnie naprawić.

Poczuł na sobie znów jej wzrok, świdrujący go przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim w końcu odwróciła głowę i spojrzała za okno. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jego gardło ścisnęło się jednak zdradziecko i zdołał tylko wydusić:

-Cam...

-To co zrobiłeś było bardzo nierozsądne, John.- przerwała mu. -Są w przyszłości osoby które twierdzą że jesteśmy zbyt blisko siebie. Takie zachowanie jedynie potwierdza ich obawy. Jest niebezpieczne dla ciebie. I nielogiczne.

Młody mężczyzna pozwolił swojemu umysłowi analizować jej słowa przez jakiś czas, skupiając się na prowadzeniu wozu.

_Zbyt blisko..._- zdradziecka, nastoletnia część jego umysłu zauważyła w ciszy.- _Co to konkretnie znaczy...?_

-Niebezpieczne, rozumiem.- zauważył w końcu, ignorując swoje hormony z pewną irytacją. -Ale czemu nielogiczne? Jak mam ratować miliony, skoro nie potrafię uratować jednej bliskiej mi osoby?

_Jak bliskiej...?_ -wyłoniła się ponownie niechciana uwaga, chwilę potem zepchnięta znów w odmęty podświadomości.

Spojrzała na niego, kasztanowe studnie wbijające się prosto w jego oczy.

-Jestem tylko maszyną, John.- odparła. -Przedmiotem. A ryzykowanie życia dla przedmiotów jest nielogiczne.

Poczuł jak zimny dreszcz przechodzi mu po plecach. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się z mocą na kierownicy, gdy irracjonalny gniew targnął jego sercem. _Przedmiotem?- _warknął wewnątrz. -_Czy ona ma się za jakiś cholerny toster?_ Potem jednak skarcił się w myślach, kierując cały swój gniew do wewnątrz. _A za co ma się, kurwa, mieć, skoro nikt nie traktuje jej inaczej? _Decyzja zapadła w nim nagle, dłoń szybkim ruchem włączyła kierunkowskaz i zjechał na pobocze, zatrzymując wóz i przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.

-John?- spytała w konfuzji.

Odwrócił się lekko w jej stronę i sięgnął dłonią, dotykając nagle jej twarzy, co spotkało się z czymś co – mógłby przysiąc – dało się nazwać zdziwieniem. Nad wyraz wyraźnie poczuł miękkość muskających jego dłoń włosów, zachwycił się cicho delikatnością skóry.

-Tak, jesteś maszyną.- stwierdził w końcu, pozwalając dłoni pogładzić jej policzek. -Ale nie jesteś przedmiotem, Cam.

-Ale John...

-Jesteś moją jedyną przyjaciółką.- przerwał jej i nagle, wraz z tymi słowy, i dla niego wszystko stało się jasne. Zrozumiał już dlaczego nie mógł się jej bać, dlaczego pomimo tego że tak niedawno chciała go zabić, nie potrafił się zmusić by jej nienawidzić. Nienawidzić jej, oznaczało samotność, a tej John obawiał się znacznie bardziej niż szalejących maszyn... -Poza Derekiem i moją matką, jesteś wszystkim co mam.

-Ale...

-Nie jesteś przedmiotem.- uciął zirytowany. -Rozumiesz? Nie jesteś. Powtórz.

Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, nieświadomie dla siebie a bardzo świadomie dla mężczyzny wtulając twarz w jego dłoń.

-Nie jestem przedmiotem...?- stwierdziła w końcu niepewnie, z wyraźnym znakiem zapytania na końcu.

-Nie jesteś.

Przez jej twarz przemknął na moment wyraz konsternacji.

-Więc czym jestem? I dlaczego nie przedmiotem?

_I co teraz, cwaniaku? Filozof z ciebie raczej kiepski..._

Chwile potem jednak uśmiechnął się nagle szeroko. Odpowiedź była przecież tak prosta...

-Nie czym, maleńka...- odparł, wciąż się szczerząc i wciąż gładząc dłonią jej twarz. -Kim. Jesteś osobą. Cameron Phillips. Masz swoje imię. Przedmioty ich nie mają.

_Maleńka...?-_ spytał ponownie irytujący głos podświadomości.

Zdając sobie nagle, wraz z tą myślą, sprawę z tego co robi jego dłoń, zabrał ją w końcu z westchnieniem, choć wcale szczególnie nie miał na to ochoty. Cameron zaś zdawała się przez chwilę myśleć nad jego słowami.

-Widzę w tym pewien sens.- odparła w końcu rzeczowo, patrząc na niego i skinając głową. -Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.

-Proszę bardzo.- odparł -A od tej pory, każdemu kto będzie cię uprzedmiotawiać powiedz że masz prawo wybić mu za to zęby.

-Dobrze, John.- uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Powiem.

-No to super.- odpowiedział uśmiechem, odpalając na nowo wóz. -Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.

* * *

Wrócili znacznie później niż się spodziewał. W dodatku John otworzył jej - _temu_ - drzwi, zapraszając gestem do środka. Siedząc przy stole w kuchni – jednym z niewielu mebli obecnym w tym momencie w domu – Derek spojrzał na nich z podełba. Czuł że coś było nie tak. Ledwo dwa dni temu próbowała rozwalić mu łeb a chłopak zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic. Kiedy wychodzili w jego ruchach dało się jeszcze wyczuć pewne napięcie, teraz jednak nawet to zniknęło kompletnie. Zaklął pod nosem.

-Meble będą po południu.- stwierdził chłopak pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem. -Choć nie wiem czy kolor się wam spodoba.

-Żadnych problemów z tosterem? Nie próbowała urwać ci głowy?- spytał go w zamian z przekąsem, wskazując głową cyborga.

John spochmurniał nieco, nie odpowiedział jednak. Cameron zaś, tym jej irytującym zwyczajem lekko przechyliła głowę na bok wpatrując się w niego intensywnie, tak intensywnie że aż poczuł jak pocą mu się dłonie.

-Nie próbowałam.- odparła podchodząc bliżej i wbijając te swoje brązowe patrzałki prosto w jego oczy. -I nie uprzedmiotawiaj mnie. Mam prawo wybić ci za to zęby.

Po czym ruszyła na górę, grzywa kasztanowych włosów kołysząca się w rytm kroków, zostawiając za sobą mrugającego Dereka i Johna, szczerzącego się idiotycznie gdy śledził ją wzrokiem.

-Co to... kurwa... było?- wystękał w końcu żołnierz.

-Szczera prawda, Reese.- odparł Connor, ani na chwilę nie zmazując z twarzy tego debilnego uśmiechu. -Szczera prawda.

* * *

Posłowie:

_To byłoby na tyle na pierwszy rozdział :). Zaczyna się trochę powoli, bardziej sugerując pewne wątki, ale tak to już bywa z początkami._

_ Osobiście zawsze wydawało mi się że śmierć Sarkissiana była zdecydowanie za słabo akcentowana w serialu. Pewnie, było parę odcinków które niebezpośrednio zajmowały się tym wątkiem, mimo to jednak, wydaje mi się że nawet pierwsza ofiara z ręki Sary doczekała się większej uwagi._

_ A przecież takie wydarzenie, w dodatku jeszcze w takiej oprawie całego dnia, musiało mocno wstrząsnąć 16-letnim chłopakiem._

_ Przepraszam za powtórki serialowych scen, tamten moment wydał mi się po prostu idealnym __punktem wyjścia. Zdecydowałem się też nie tłumaczyć nieszczęsnego Tin-Miss, nie mogąc znaleźć sensownego, pasującego do dialogów odpowiednika. Ostatecznie, to trochę przezwisko, a tych nie trzeba koniecznie tłumaczyć. Choć trochę mnie razi, ale alternatywy raziły bardziej.  
_

_ Zapraszam do komentarzy i uwag, wszelkie są oczywiście bardzo mile widziane :)._


	2. Chapter 2

Przedsłowie:

_Ten rozdział zajął znacznie więcej czasu, głównie z powodów niezależnych od samego pisania. Mam jednak nadzieję że będzie się go czytało dobrze. Kolejne rozdziały powinny się już ukazywać znacznie szybciej, przewiduje kończenie jednego na tydzień._

_ Aquma, 12.07.2010_

_

* * *

_

*** Rozdział II ***

_~ 16 listpoada, 2007 ~_

_~ Dom Connorów, Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

John obserwował swoją matkę przemierzającą pomieszczenie. Jej twarz była zaczerwieniona, brwi ściągnięte a włosy falowały w rytmie energicznych kroków. Sara była zła, chłopak jednak niezupełnie rozumiał dlaczego. Najbardziej oczywisty powód zdawał się być bowiem zupełnie nieproporcjonalny do reakcji.

-Więc? Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć co to znaczy?- zapytała kobieta ponownie z dzikim błyskiem w oku, wskazując na sporą sofę stojącą na środku pokoju.

Jej spojrzenie przesunęło się najpierw po synu, potem zaś po stojącej zaraz obok maszynie o brązowych oczach, którymi z niejakim zainteresowaniem teraz ją śledziła.

-Ktokolwiek?- powtórzyła Sara.

-Mamo, przecież już mówiłem...- odparł jej syn, wzruszając ramionami i patrząc na nią. -Zresztą nie rozumiem w czym problem.

-W czym problem? W czym, cholera problem? Dlaczego do cholery mój salon wygląda jak... jak...- zająknęła się, szukając odpowiednich słów.

-...burdel.- podpowiedział usłużnie stojący z boku Derek.

Jej spojrzenie śmignęło do niego błyskawicznie, a jego wyraz był taki że mężczyzna z miejsca podniósł w gorę dłonie w geście kapitulacji, co wydało się młodzieńcowi dość zabawne. _Nawet weteran przyszłej największej wojny w historii świata ma rzeczy których się boi..._- pomyślał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Potem zaś jego uśmiech zbladł i chłopak pokręcił lekko głową, spoglądając z powrotem na matkę.

_To na mnie się wkurza, nie na niego..._

-Powiedziałem już...- odparł ponownie. -Cam je wybrała.

Oczy kobiety jakby błysnęły gniewem mocniej gdy podchodząc do niego wyrzuciła z siebie z furią:

-No właśnie! Powiedziałeś! Ale jakoś zapomniałeś dodać czemu to ona wybierała! -po czym odwracając się w stronę maszyny dodała, przesuwając ręką wokół dla ilustracji -I czemu do cholery wybrałaś akurat to? Co, mają jakąś specjalną wartość obronną? Kuloodporne obicia? Tajne skrytki na broń i fałszywe papiery? Anty-skynetowskie systemy obronne?

Cameron przyglądała się jej przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, przekrzywiając lekko głowę na bok, jakby sama zastanawiała się nad zadanym pytaniem. Sara zaś stała wciąż cierpliwie naprzeciw niej, tupiąc nerwowo jedną stopą.

-No powiedzże coś wreszcie! -nie wytrzymała finalnie, gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła przez dobre paręnaście sekund.

-Lubię ten kolor. Przypomina mi moją kurtkę. -odparł na to cyborg, a John zauważył jak ramiona jego matki lekko opadają. Potem zaś dotarło do niego nagle niebezpieczeństwo związane z podążaniem tej rozmowy dalej takim torem...

-Jak to? -spytała Sara z nienaturalnym spokojem.

_O nie..._

-Odcień zgadza się w 87 procentach. Lubię go.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

-Nie możesz lubić, jesteś tylko masz... -stwierdziła i mniej więcej w tym samym momencie John poczuł jak jego serce gubi parę uderzeń, gdy strachy poczęły zmieniać się w rzeczywistość.

_O nie, nie, nie..._

-Nie uprzedmiotawiaj mnie, mam pra... -weszła jej w słowo Cameron ale jej zdanie urwało się nagle w połowie, zatrzymane dłonią Johna który z prędkością wiatru znalazł się nagle koło niej, delikatnie, acz zdecydowanie zasłaniając jej usta. Wielkie kasztanowe oczy przesunęły się powoli i wbiły w jego twarz w niezrozumieniu.

Młody mężczyzna pokręcił delikatnie głową, kątem oka dostrzegając jak w reakcji na sytuacje jego matka czerwienieje jeszcze bardziej, patrząc to na jedno to na drugie.

_Nie jest dobrze... _-zdążyło mu jeszcze przemknąć przez myśl.

Potem zaś Sara eksplodowała.

-Szlag! -rzuciła w jego stronę przebijając go morderczym wzrokiem. -Wydałeś ponad dwa razy więcej pieniędzy niż powinieneś! Kupiłeś nam purpurowe meble, purpurowe dywany, purpurowe zasłony i satynową pościel! A wszystko dlatego że uznałeś że podobają się maszynie?

-Ona też tu mieszka, mamo. Ma prawo do swojego zdania i swoich preferencji. -stwierdził zdecydowanie.

Kobieta złapała się za głowę i zamknęła oczy.

-Prawo... ma... no niech cię! I dlatego musiałeś pozwolić jej wybrać _wszystko_?

-Tak wyszło. -wzruszył ramionami. -Zresztą ostatnim razem nie decydowała o niczym, więc poniekąd jest sprawiedliwie.

-Tak wyszło... sprawiedliwie... -westchnęła Sara, powtarzając za nim nieobecnie i mierząc go pełnym niezrozumienia wzrokiem po czym, ponownie przesuwając spojrzeniem od niego do niej i z powrotem, z nowym błyskiem w oku dodała nagle znacznie cichszym, podejrzliwym tonem -Dlaczego do cholery zasłaniasz jej usta?

Jego dłoń w reakcji zsunęła się z zajmowanej pozycji co Cameron niezwłocznie wykorzystała:

-John chyba nie chce żebym powiedziała ci że...

Dłoń wróciła na miejsce, zmieniając resztę zdania w niewyraźny mamrot.

-...że kupiliśmy też purpurowe kafelki do łazienki. -dokończył, czując jak spojrzenie cyborga ponownie spoczywa na jego twarzy.

Oczy Sary najpierw rozszerzyły się, potem zaś zwężyły niebezpiecznie.

_Eh... za dobrze mnie zna na takie akcje... Zostaje tylko jedno wyjście..._

-My już pójdziemy. -stwierdził nagle gdy usta jego matki poczęły ponownie się otwierać, łapiąc Cameron za rękę i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszając po schodach na górę. -Mamy dużo do rozpakowania. -dorzucił jeszcze przez ramię.

-Zaiste... -padło tylko za jego plecami i niemal czuł jak coś wierci mu dziury w plecach.

_Taktyczny odwrót..._

_

* * *

_

-Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi się odezwać? -padło kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.

Wciągnął ich obydwoje do pierwszego pomieszczenia z brzegu, którym był akurat niewielki pokój wybrany przez Cameron. Ściany były pomalowane na biało, pod jedną z nich ustawiono wciąż pokryte zabezpieczającą folią meble – sporą szafę i solidne, wyposażone w masę szuflad biurko; pod drugą zaś, dla zachowania pozorów, wygodne, pasujące do reszty wystroju łóżko na którym leżały teraz dwa spore kartonowe pudła.

Młody mężczyzna odwrócił spojrzenie od otoczenia i skupił je na swojej towarzyszce, przez moment zastanawiając się nad rozsądną odpowiedzią.

-To nie był dobry pomysł, Cam. Moja matka i tak była wkurzona, gdybyś powiedziała to co jak sądzę miałaś zamiar... -nie dokończył, pozostawiając resztę zdania w domyśle.

-Ale przecież sam powiedziałeś mi że...

-Wiem, Cam. Wiem co powiedziałem. -przerwał jej z westchnieniem. -Ale czasem trzeba iść naprzód małymi krokami. Nie zawsze można robić wszystko bezpośrednio i nie zawsze mówienie komuś że możesz wybić mu zęby jest najlepszym możliwym wyjściem z sytuacji. Zresztą przecież dobrze o tym wiesz. Zostałaś stworzona do infiltracji, do subtelnych rozwiązań.

Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami.

-To prawda, John. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie. -skinęła w końcu, po czym dodała rozsądnie -Przy Dereku jednak mnie nie powstrzymałeś.

-Derek traktuje cię znacznie gorzej niż moja matka. Zasłużył sobie.

-Owszem, traktuje mnie gorzej. -odparła ruszając w stronę łóżka. -Ale ma też ku temu więcej powodów.

Podszedłszy, otworzyła pierwsze z pudeł i wyjęła z niego parę złożonych podkoszulków, ruszając z nimi następnie w stronę wciąż zakrytej folią szafy. Dotarłszy na miejsce zatrzymała się i zastanawiała przez chwilę, przekrzywiając głowę. Potem zdarła folię, otwarła drzwi i ułożyła ubrania na jednej z położonych niżej półek.

-Pewnie ma, ale to żadne wytłumaczenie. Przekracza granice. -stwierdził obserwując ją, po czym po chwili spytał jeszcze -Co robisz?

Zerknęła na niego przez ramię.

-Mamy dużo do rozpakowania. -powtórzyła jego wcześniejsze słowa, pochylając się i ponownie wyjmując coś z pudła.

Gdy zaś podniosła się z powrotem, trzymając w rękach parę czarnych, koronkowych majteczek, chłopak poczuł jak jego twarz robi się czerwona jak burak. _No żeby ją..._ Wyobraźnia poczęła z miejsca podsuwać mu wiele bardzo przyjemnych, acz niezupełnie chcianych obrazów i przełknął ciężko ślinę, odwracając twarz.

_Spokój chłopie, spokój... zimna woda, dużo błękitnej, lodowatej wody..._

-John? Wszystko w porządku?

Podeszła do niego, z tą cholerną bielizną wciąż w jednej ręce.

_Zimna, morska toń..._

Poczuł jej dłoń na swoim karku.

_...chłodna, błękitna woda, skąpy strój kąpielowy, błyszczące krople spływające po... wróć!_

-Masz nienaturalnie przyspieszone tętno. -poczęła recytować analitycznym tonem wyniki swojego skanu -Temperatura ciała wzrasta, krew napływa w okolice twarzy oraz...

Odsunął się nagle, zrzucając jej dłoń i biorąc głęboki oddech.

-Nic mi nie jest.

-Ale...

-Nic mi nie jest, cholera!

Przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając mu się. Chwilę potem jej wzrok powędrował powoli do trzymanej w dłoni bielizny, by następnie wrócić znowu do jego twarzy.

-Oh. -stwierdziła w końcu. -Chyba rozumiem.

-Nie rozumiesz.

-Rozumiem. Czujesz się...

-Odpuść, Cam. -westchnął, kręcąc głową. -Odpuść, proszę.

Jej głową przekrzywiła się na drugą stronę, brązowe oczy wciąż skupione na jego poczerwieniałej twarzy.

-Dobrze, John. -zgodziła się w końcu.

-Super. Odłóż to na razie. - wskazał niewyraźnym gestem pudła. -Jest coś o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Jego cyborg rzucił niedbałym gestem trzymaną bieliznę na łóżko, co znowu wywołało falę różnorakich obrazów wypełniających jego wyobraźnie. S_zlag! Co się ze mną dzieje? _-pomyślał z irytacją i odsunął je od siebie siłą woli, obserwując jak Cameron podchodzi do niego i przypominając sobie z pewnym wysiłkiem o tym co miał powiedzieć.

-O czym chcesz porozmawiać?

-Chcę cię o coś poprosić.

-Możesz mnie poprosić o wszystko, John. -odparła cicho, wielkie oczy skupione na jego twarzy.

Odchrząknął lekko i oblizał wargi, zwalczając kolejną rebelię krnąbrnej wyobraźni.

-Wiem. -odparł w końcu z lekkim uśmiechem. -Posłuchaj...

* * *

W tym samym czasie, siedząca nieszczęsnej purpurowej sofie Sara łyknęła ze zmęczeniem solidny łyk zimnego piwa i rozłożyła się wygodniej, prostując nogi.

_Dobrze że chociaż jest wygodna... _-przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Tak naprawdę, kobieta doskonale wiedziała że prawdziwy powód jej gniewu i nieco przesadzonej reakcji miał niewiele wspólnego z samymi meblami. Nie przepadała może za purpurą ale też nie bolały jej od niej oczy. Nie... chodziło o coś znacznie więcej, czego ich meblowe zakupy były jedynie symptomem...

-Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje... -stwierdziła cicho, przykładając chłodną butelkę do czoła. -Nie rozumiem własnego dziecka.

-Doskonale wiesz. -odparł oparty o ścianę Derek, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

-Oh, daj spokój. -rzucił z irytacją. -Nawet ja widzę co jest grane, a ty znasz go znacznie lepiej.

Kobieta pokręciła głową z determinacją.

-Niemożliwe. Jest na to za mądry, a ona ledwo dwa dni temu chciała go zabić.

-Jest nastolatkiem. -parsknął Reese w odpowiedzi. -A ona ledwo dwa dni temu powiedziała mu że go kocha.

-Przecież wie że to było kłamstwo, podstęp...

-Czyżby? Bo ja pamiętam całkiem dobrze do kogo celował z broni.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała na to, pozwalając by zapadła pomiędzy nimi chwila krępującej ciszy, przerywana tylko cichym tykaniem wiszącego na ścianie zegara.

-Porozmawiam z nim. -westchnęła w końcu, zrezygnowana.

Żołnierz skinął lekko głową.

-Lepiej ty niż ja.

Podszedłszy do kuchennego stołu oparł się na nim ciężko i spojrzał nieobecnie za okno, za którym od dawna panowała już ciemność, rozświetlana jedynie księżycowym blaskiem i okazyjnym światłem przejeżdżającego wozu.

-Musimy to powstrzymać, Sara. -rzucił pod nosem. -Teraz. Zanim będzie za późno.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Reese miał na pewno rację co do jednego - znała swojego syna znacznie lepiej. Dzięki temu zaś wiedziała, że jeśli ich obawy się potwierdzą, będą mieć przed sobą bardzo ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Być może nawet taki, na którym obydwoje połamią sobie zęby.

_Nie... nie mógłby... _-przeszła jej przez głowę myśl i łyknęła kolejny haust zimnego piwa by choć na chwilę wygnać ją z głowy.

* * *

-Nie wiem skąd się wzięli. Po prostu pojawili się nagle pewnego dnia. Matka i dwójka dzieci, nastolatków – chłopiec i dziewczyna.

Georgie Reynolds skinął lekko głową, biorąc łyk z zaoferowanej przez swojego rozmówcę szklanki wody. Siedzieli w salonie, Georgie na sofie, gospodarz zaś – chudy mężczyzna o posiwiałych włosach w swoim fotelu. Miał na imię Jim Fleur, był starym wojennym weteranem i mieszkał w sąsiedztwie spalonego domostwa.

Georgie spędził ostatnie dwa dni rozglądając się po okolicy i wypytując wszystkich najbliższych sąsiadów o dziwną rodzinę która mieszkała w zrujnowanym domu. Nie udało mu się uzyskać wiele, prawie nikt ich nie znał, najwyraźniej należeli do ludzi bardzo ceniących sobie prywatność. Każdy detal jednak mógł się przydać.

-Było w nich coś dziwnego, wie pan? -odezwał się znowu jego rozmówca. -Sposób w jaki się ruszali, w jaki rozglądali się po okolicy. -pokręcił lekko głową i podniósł przed twarz okaleczony kikut lewej ręki. -My tak się ruszaliśmy, tam, w Zielonym Piekle.

-Wietnam? -Reynolds spytał, ściągając brwi. -Ruszali się jak żołnierze?

Mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko skinął lekko głową, szaro-niebieskie oczy poważne i twarde.

-Podobnie. -odparł. -Szczególnie ta dziewczyna. Jej oczy ani na moment nie przestawały śledzić otoczenia. W ogóle była... nie wiem. Dziwna była.

-Dziwna? Jak dziwna?

-Ciężko to opisać. -Fleur wzruszył ramionami. -Było w niej coś nienaturalnego. Na pozór nic nie było widać, ale jej oczy... -zawiesił na chwilę głos, szukając odpowiednich słów. -Takie oczy też już widziałem, wie pan? Oczy, w których coś zabiło dusze.

Reynolds skinął lekko głową i łyknął znowu ze swojej szklanki, po czym dźwignął się ciężko ze swojego miejsca.

-Dziękuję panu. Bardzo mi pan pomógł.

-Nie ma sprawy. Miałbym jednak dla pana jeszcze jedną radę, na koniec.

-Tak?

-Proszę odpuścić. Proszę nie szukać dalej tych ludzi. -stwierdził mężczyzna patrząc Georgiemu w oczy. -Ilekolwiek panu nie zapłacono. Coś mi mówi, że kiedy pan ich znajdzie, to nie będzie tego warte. Ludzie nie stają się tacy... bez powodu.

Patrzyli na siebie chwilę w milczeniu.

-Dziękuję za radę, panie Fleur. -przerwał je w końcu Reynolds i ruszył do drzwi, planując już w myślach swój kolejny krok.

* * *

_Płomienie tańczące za jej plecami oświetlały jej smukłą sylwetkę. Zmierzwione włosy również tańczyły w dymie a piękna, poraniona twarz była zwrócona prosto w jego stronę, spojrzenie dwójki płonących szkarłatnym blaskiem oczu wwiercające się w jego duszę._

_ -Kocham Cię, John... -usłyszał jej słowa, gdy podniosła delikatną, odzianą w pozbawioną __palców rękawiczkę dłoń i wymierzyła z trzymanego w niej pistoletu._

_ Chciał się ruszyć, powiedzieć coś, krzyknąć... z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł jednak zmusić ciała nawet do drgnięcia. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak wskazujący palec naciska powoli na spust._

_ Potem zaś huk wystrzału wypełnił wszystko a chłopak wrzasnął bezgłośnie..._

-Aaaaahhhh! -rozbrzmiało donośnie w pokoju, gdy John wypadł z impetem z objęć koszmaru. Uniósł się lekko, siadając w pościeli i ujmując głowę w dłonie.

-Koszmar? -usłyszał zaraz obok pełen troski głos i poczuł na ramieniu czyjś dotyk.

Przesunąwszy wzrokiem, spojrzał w twarz swojej matki, siedzącej na brzegu łóżka, po czym westchnął lekko.

-Ile razy mówiłem ci żebyś tego nie robiła. -poskarżył się zmęczonym głosem.

-Przepraszam. -odparła z lekkim uśmiechem, który jednak szybko zbladł, wraz z zadanym następnie pytaniem. -Często je miewasz?

-Co? -udał że nie rozumie.

-Koszmary, John. Często je miewasz?

Chwila milczenia.

-Czasem.

-O niej?

-Czemu myślisz że akurat o niej?

-Jej imię... szeptałeś je targając się w śnie.

_Mogłaś mnie obudzić, skoro cały czas tu byłaś..._ -pomyślał gorzko.

Przez moment zastanawiał się nad tym czy nie skłamać w odpowiedzi, w końcu westchnął jednak ciężko i poddał się. _Zbyt dobrze mnie zna by dać się zwieść... _

-Niektóre. -przyznał więc zgodnie z prawdą.

Jego matka znów milczała, czuł za to na sobie jej spojrzenie. Podświadomie podejrzewał już jaki kierunek obierze dalsza rozmowa, nie odzywał się jednak, wciąż mając niejaką nadzieję że jeszcze mu odpuści.

-Z nią... wszystko w porządku? -spytała wreszcie.

_A jednak nie..._

-Nie wiem, mamo. Chyba tak. Nie zauważyłem żadnych problemów, w każdym razie.

-Żadnych _dalszych_ problemów, masz na myśli. -poprawiła go.

Zerknął na nią i pokręcił lekko głową, podciągając pościel wyżej i strząsając przy tej okazji jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

-Jest jakiś powód, dla którego bombardujesz mnie oczywistościami od samego rana? -rzucił z irytacją.

-John...

-Jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, po prostu to powiedz.

Kobieta westchnęła, przeczesując dłonią włosy i mierząc go wzrokiem po raz kolejny.

-Nie uważasz, że byłoby bezpieczniej gdybyś... nieco odsunął ją od siebie?

_Wszyscy zawsze wiedzą co dla mnie najlepsze..._

Nie odpowiedział jednak, zaciskając jedynie z gniewem jedną dłoń na prześcieradle, co jak odnotował, nie uszło jej uwadze.

-Coś się zmieniło między wami, od tamtego momentu. -podjęła po chwili ostrożnie Sara. -Zachowujesz się jakbyś... zachowujesz się nierozsądnie. Jakbyś nie pamiętał kim i czym jest. Zamiast być w stosunku do niej ostrożniejszy, wręcz przeciwnie, zdajesz się ufać jej jeszcze bardziej. Zamiast zachowywać dystans, jeszcze mocniej się do niej zbliżasz...

Młody mężczyzna podniósł powoli oczy, krzyżując w końcu spojrzenie ze swoją matką.

-I co z tego? -rzucił chłodno.

-I co z tego? -powtórzyła kobieta z nutką gniewu w głosie. -John, ona może wciąż być niebezpieczna. Nie chcę żeby cię skrzywdziła. -po czym odwracając wzrok dodała nieco ciszej. -A nawet jeśli ona tego nie zrobi... boję się że ty sam możesz zrobić sobie krzywdę.

-Nie mam zamiaru się krzywdzić, mamo.

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową, jej oczy znowu powróciły do niego, mierząc smutnym spojrzeniem.

-To jest maszyna, John. Nie czuje, nie lubi... -westchnęła ciężko, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy -nie kocha...

Poczuł dreszcz, wraz z ostatnimi słowy, gdy wspomnienia znów uderzyły w niego z siłą. Skrzywił się i odwrócił twarz. Wiedział że powinien ją zapewnić że o tym wie, gardło jednak ścisnęło mu się zdradziecko, odmawiając posłuszeństwa.

-Nie możesz pozwolić sobie na przywiązywanie się do niej. -jego matka podjęła znowu.-I nie możesz zapominać, że pod tą śliczną powłoką kryje się metal.. Wiem że to czasem nie jest łatwe, ale... postaraj się pamiętać ją także taką, jaką widzisz w snach. Pamiętaj o strachu który w nich czujesz.

_Ach, więc to dlatego mnie nie obudziłaś... _-odnotował, po czym z mieszaniną gniewu, rozbawienia i zażenowania myśl ta rozwinęła się nagle w jego głowie - _A co z innymi rzeczami które czuje gdy widzę ją w snach, mamo? Co z innymi rolami które w nich pełni? O nich też mam pamiętać?_

Nic z tego nie opuściło jednak jego ust, oczywiście. Wiedział że wyciągnięcie na światło dzienne wszystkich poplątanych emocji dotyczących Cameron byłoby błędem. Przeraziłoby jego matkę, jedynie dolewając oliwy do ognia i dodając jej argumentów, na czym nieszczególnie mu zależało. Zresztą, nie czułby się komfortowo rozmawiając z nią o rzeczach których sam kompletnie nie rozumiał. Milczał więc, jeszcze przez jakiś czas, obserwowany przez jej czujne oczy, zbierając siły i układając słowa do swojej odpowiedzi.

Kiedy zaś w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był silny i kompletnie spokojny.

-Momentami mam wrażenie, że obydwoje z Derekiem macie mnie za jakiegoś idiotę. -padło z jego ust a gdy kobieta otworzyła swoje by zaprotestować, podniósł dłoń by jej przerwać. -Nie, pozwól mi skończyć.

Skinęła powoli, przyglądając mu się niepewnie.

-Powtarzacie mi w kółko "John, to jest maszyna.", "John, ona nie czuje.", "John, ona może być niebezpieczna.", jakbym był ślepy, głuchy i nie potrafił samodzielnie wyciągać wniosków. A ja widzę, słyszę i rozumiem więcej niż wam się zdaje.

-I jakie wnioski wyciągnąłeś?

-Wiem doskonale że Cameron jest maszyną, mamo, i wiem że może być niebezpieczna. Nigdy nie miałem co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Po prostu o to nie dbam. Wiesz dlaczego? -kobieta skrzywiła się i poczęła otwierać usta, ale on nie pozwolił na to i odpowiedział na swoje pytanie sam. -Bo wiem też, że jest wyjątkowa. Że nie jest taka jak inne.

Jej włosy zatańczyły wokół gdy potrząsnęła głową.

-John...

-Powiedz mi, że nigdy nie miałaś takiego wrażenia. -wszedł jej w słowo. -Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz że nigdy, patrząc na nią, na to co robi, nie zastanowiłaś się "Dlaczego?". Że nigdy nie zdawało ci się że za jej działaniami stoi więcej niż zimna, analityczna logika i zaprogramowana misja.

Coś przemknęło przez jej twarz i młody mężczyzna wiedział już że trafił w czuły punkt.

-To przecież... -zaczęła, ale zawahała się, co niezwłocznie wykorzystał.

-Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć że to wszystko część oprogramowania? By lepiej wtopić się w tłum? By lepiej zrozumieć ludzi i być skuteczniejszym łowcą? Pozwól więc że powiem ci że kompletnie się mylisz.

Spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia.

-Co masz na myśli? Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

-Kiedy po raz pierwszy ją spotkałem, mamo, była tak ludzka że mogłaby oszukać każdego. -odparł. -Nie było najmniejszej szansy bym mógł podejrzewać kim jest, nawet w najbardziej szalonych snach nie przyszło by mi to do głowy. Udając człowieka, była absolutnie autentyczna. Absolutnie, mamo. -podkreślił. -Ona naprawdę nie musi uczyć się niczego więcej na ten temat.

Zamrugała.

-Czemu więc teraz...

-Od czasu gdy dowiedzieliśmy się kim jest, po prostu przestała udawać. -wzruszył ramionami, po raz kolejny odpowiadając na niedokończone pytanie. -To co widzisz na co dzień, to nie są skomplikowane techniki infiltracyjne. To po prostu ona. Prawdziwa Cameron. Ma dość wiedzy i umiejętności by oszukać każdego, ale nie ma powodu by to robić, więc po prostu jest sobą. _Udawać_ jednak, mamo, nie znaczy _rozumieć. _A ona chce zrozumieć. Dlatego ciągle o wszystko pyta.

Zapadała chwila ciszy, gdy tym razem to Sara próbowała w spokoju przetrawić słowa syna.

-Sugerujesz że... -podjęła w końcu niepewnie. -...że uczy się _być_ człowiekiem? John, to naprawdę...

Potrząsnął w odpowiedzi głową.

-Nie, mamo. Niezupełnie. Nigdy nie będzie człowiekiem i prawdę powiedziawszy, wątpię by chciała. Czemu miałaby chcieć? Pod wieloma względami jest od nas lepsza. -odrzekł, z premedytacją ignorując delikatny grymas który te słowa wywołały na jej twarzy. -Sugeruję że staje się coraz bardziej sobą. Rozwija się, pojmuje świat na swój własny sposób, jeden kawałek za drugim.

Wzrok jego matki wbił się w niego z mocą.

-Po co? -odparowała w końcu. -Po co miała by to robić?

Zieleń jego własnych oczu wyszła na przeciw jej spojrzeniu.

-A po co robią to ludzie? -spytał po prostu. -Po co szukamy? Po co próbujemy zrozumieć w jakim celu tu jesteśmy, jaki jest sens naszego życia? Po co nam religia, po co moralność, po co te wszystkie pytania?

-Ale to by oznaczało... -pokręciła głową po raz kolejny. -...że jest wolna, John. Że sama decyduje o tym co robi.

Skinął powoli, wciąż patrząc jej w oczy.

-W jakimś sensie jest. -odrzekł. -Może nie całkowicie, ale do pewnego stopnia na pewno. Wolna by się rozwijać i uczyć. Wolna by stać się czymś znacznie więcej niż Skynet dla niej planował.

_Być może i w ogóle wolna znacznie bardziej niż którekolwiek z nas podejrzewa. _-pomyślał, przypominając sobie jak oszukała ich wszystkich w sprawie chipu Vicka.

Sara wyraźnie nie miała na to odpowiedzi, przez dłuższą chwilę więc jedynie wpatrywała się niego i chłopak niemal czuł jak próbuje przejrzeć go tym spojrzeniem na wylot.

-Nawet jeśli tak jest... -odparła w końcu. -Nawet jeśli masz rację, John, to wciąż nie rozwiązuje problemu tego, że może być dla ciebie zagrożeniem. Udowodniła to ostatnio bardzo dobitnie. -sięgnęła ręką i dotknęła jednego ze skaleczeń na jego twarzy. -Nie jesteś przy niej bezpieczny.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i ujął matkę za dłoń.

-Nikt, nigdy nie jest bezpieczny. -odparł i zobaczył jak jej twarz rumieni się lekko, gdy uderzył w postawiony przez nią argument jej własnymi słowami. -A już najmniej ja.

-To prawda, ale...

-Przez całe życie byłem samotny, mamo. -wszedł jej ponownie w słowo a pod wpływem tego wyznania oczy jego matki rozszerzyły się, wirująca w nich mieszanina bólu i zdumienia widoczna jak na dłoni. -Z różnych powodów, nie jestem bezpieczny w niczyim towarzystwie. Nigdy nie byłem i nigdy nie będę.

-Różnica jest taka, John -odrzekła w końcu. -że jeśli ona zechce cię skrzywdzić, niewiele możesz zrobić by ją zatrzymać.

-To prawda. -zgodził się. -Ale też, w zamian, może powstrzymać inne zagrożenia znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek na jej miejscu. Coś za coś. Uczciwie musisz też przyznać że zagrożenia nie pochodzące od niej zdecydowanie przeważają.

Przez jej twarz znowu przemknął jakiś grymas i John obserwował przez moment jak coś wyraźnie na niej walczyło.

-Dzięki niej, w końcu mam kogoś poza tobą, z kim mogę porozmawiać. Nie ma w tym chyba przecież żadnej zbrodni. -wbił do trumny ostatni gwóźdź. -Nie jest postronnym o którego życie muszę się martwić i póki wszystko z nią w porządku, nie jest mordercą którego muszę się obawiać. Jest silna, wytrzymała, inteligentna i oddana. Jest przyjaciółką, której bardzo potrzebuje. -zawiesił głos na chwilę, po czym dodał jeszcze. -Czasem zastanawiam się czy to właśnie ten fakt nie jest powodem, dla którego moje przyszłe wcielenie wysłało tu akurat ją.

Jego matka zamrugała parę razy, siedząc przez chwilę w ciszy. W końcu westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

-Po prostu... nie zrób niczego głupiego, John. -odrzekła wstając z łóżka. -Ufam ci.

-Wiem, mamo. -odparł cicho. -Nie martw się.

Kobieta podeszła do drzwi i uśmiechnęła się przez ramię.

-Muszę się martwić. Jestem matką, zamartwianie się to moja praca i przywilej. -po czym otworzywszy drzwi dodała jeszcze. -Pozbieraj się już z tego łóżka, śniadanie będzie za pół godziny.

* * *

Wyszedłszy z jego pokoju oparła się na moment plecami o drzwi, zamykając oczy i próbując mentalnie pozbierać się do kupy.

Ta rozmowa potoczyła się zupełnie inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażała. Spodziewała się gniewu, zaprzeczeń i kłótni, zamiast tego zaś natrafiła na przemyślaną i inteligentnie przedstawioną argumentację. Miała zamiar wyperswadować mu zacieśnianie relacji z Cameron, w zastępstwie zaś to on, punktując jedna za drugą jej wątpliwości, postawił pod pytajnikiem jej stanowisko. Pytajnikiem którego, jakkolwiek by nie chciała, nie mogła całkowicie zignorować. _A jeśli to on ma rację?_ -spytała samą siebie. -_Jeśli ona rzeczywiście jest czymś więcej?_

Ta myśl posłała dreszcz po jej kręgosłupie i nagle z odmętów jej pamięci wydostały się wypowiedziane dziewczęcym głosem słowa...

_Wierzysz w zmartwychwstanie?_

Dlaczego maszyna zadaje tego typu pytanie? Czy to możliwe że czuła się... winna? Że pragnęła zmazania grzechów? Świeżego startu? Czy to naprawdę możliwe by była zdolna do takich rzeczy? A jeśli tak...

_A jeśli tak, to kto daje nam prawo by traktować ją jak przedmiot? Jak bezwolne narzędzie?_

Kobieta zadrżała ponownie i potrząsnęła głową z rezygnacją. Nie wiedziała już co jest prawdą a co nie, jednej rzeczy jednak była pewna. Niezależnie od tego czy to dobrze czy źle, Cameron wiele znaczyła dla jej syna, a on wcale nie był tak nierozważny jak się Sarze zdawało jeszcze przed godziną. Rozmawiając z nią zachował się dojrzale i rozsądnie i w gruncie rzeczy, była z niego dumna. John wydoroślał w ciągu ostatnich dni. Skoro więc potrzebował swojej cybernetycznej towarzyszki, to być może nadszedł czas by zawierzyć jego wyborom?

Bała się jedynie że jej syn, dojrzały czy nie, ale wciąż nastolatek, w pobliżu ślicznej i oddanej mu dziewczyny nie będzie potrafił nakreślić granicy pomiędzy przyjaźnią a... innymi rzeczami.

Miała nadzieję że rozumie, iż jest to granica której nigdy nie wolno mu przekroczyć.

* * *

Schodząc na dół po schodach, John został przywitany widokiem który można by uznać za typowy poranek w domostwie Connorów.

Dereka najwyraźniej nie było w nocy w domu, nie było po nim bowiem ani śladu. Cameron siedziała przy stole wpatrując się z pewnym zainteresowaniem w plecy Sary, klnącej i spalającej przy kuchence naleśniki, które miały stanowić ich śniadanie.

-Mmmm... -zamruczał z rozbawieniem. -Pachnie znakomicie.

Obydwie zwróciły się w jego stronę.

-Cieszę się, bo nic innego nie mamy. -odparła z nieco zbyt słodkim uśmiechem Sara, na co chłopak lekko się skrzywił. -Będzie trzeba zrobić zakupy.

-Dzień dobry, John. -stwierdziła z kolei Cameron, mierząc go wzrokiem.

-Dzień dobry, Cam. -odparł, siadając koło niej przy stole. -Jak minęła noc?

-Nie wykryłam żadnych faktycznych zagrożeń. -odpowiedziała a chłopak przewrócił oczami. - Ale pies sąsiadów szczekał głośno prawie całą noc.

-Naprawdę? Nie słyszałem.

-Naprawdę. Jeśli dziś też tak będzie, będę musiała to sprawdzić.

Spojrzał na nią, mrugając parę razy.

-Co sprawdzić?

-Psa. W pobliżu domu może być terminator.

_Albo, nie daj boże, kot... _-pomyślał młodzieniec kręcąc głową. -Tylko bądź ostrożna i nie narozrabiaj.

-Dobrze, John. -odparła, jakby z lekkim uśmiechem, a chłopak kątem oka zauważył przyglądająca się im jego matkę. Uznał za dobry omen fakt że nie skomentowała ich rozmowy w żaden uszczypliwy sposób, wydawało się też, że sztylety które ustawicznie posyłała wzrokiem w stronę Cam, przez ostatnie parę dni, gdzieś się zapodziały. Potem zaś jego matka naprawdę go zaskoczyła, podchodząc do nich i kładąc na stole dwa talerze zwęglonych naleśników. Dwa. Przed obydwojgiem.

_Naprawdę się stara..._

-Dziękuję mamo. -stwierdził z uśmiechem i wiedział, iż zna go na tyle dobrze by odczytać z jego tonu i oczu że nie chodzi mu jedynie o naleśniki. Skinęła mu głową.

Cyborg też najwyraźniej zauważył pewną zmianę, przyglądając się to talerzowi, to Sarze z przekrzywioną głową i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Dziękuję. -stwierdziła w końcu. -Ale ja nie muszę jeść.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

-To oddaj swoją porcję Johnowi. -odparła z uśmiechem, a Cameron podniosła swój talerz, po czym przechyliła go, wrzucając poczerniałą zawartość na jego własny. -Jest młody, musi dobrze się odżywiać. -dodała Sara.

-Taka ilość węgla może być niezdrowa. -parsknął w odpowiedzi chłopak.

Zanim jednak jego matka miała okazję na ciętą ripostę, w pomieszczeniu nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Młodzieniec sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i, z pewnym zdziwieniem, wyciągnął z niej hałasujący aparat.

_Nie ma wielu osób które mogłyby do mnie dzwonić..._ -pomyślał podnosząc urządzenie do oczu, a gdy zobaczył wyświetlone na ekranie nazwisko, jego zdziwienie jeszcze się pogłębiło. Odebrał połączenie i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

-Cześć. -rzucił na powitanie niepewnie, pod czujnym okiem Sary.

-17 listopada? Johny? To kod, prawda? -usłyszał po drugiej stronie zdenerwowany głos Charliego Dixona.

* * *

Słońce wpadało przez wielkie, ozdobione ciężkimi zasłonami okiennice, pieszczotliwie muskając profil pięknej kobiecej twarzy i odbijając się błyskami od gęstych złotych włosów. Stojący w tym momencie za oknem obserwator, zerkając do środka, widziałby niemal anielski obraz: otoczoną miodowymi lokami idealną linię szyi, przenikliwe, szmaragdowo zielone oko, delikatnie zarysowane usta i jasną, bladą wręcz, delikatną skórę.

Tym lepiej jednak że żadnego obserwatora nie było, gdy bowiem kobieta odwróciła głowę, rujnując profil, wcześniejsze niebo eksplodowało nagle piekielnym ogniem. Te same słoneczne promienie padły na zmasakrowany policzek, na ruinę niewidzącego oka i do połowy zerwany skalp, kryjące się na drugiej połowie jej twarzy, prezentując i podkreślając prawdziwie straszliwy obraz raz na zawsze zrujnowanego piękna.

Bogato wystrojony gabinet rozbrzmiał nagle potężnymi dźwiękami piątej symfonii Bethovena, chwilę później zaś smukła, prawa dłoń musnęła jeden z przycisków na oparciu nowoczesnego wózka, odbierając połączenie na wbudowanym zestawie głośnomówiącym.

-Dzień dobry pani. George Reynolds kłania się z tej strony. -odbiło się w pokoju z odrobiną elektronicznego trzasku.

-Witam panie Reynolds. -odpowiedział aksamitny głos. -Zakładam że ma pan coś dla mnie, skoro trudzi mnie pan telefonem.

-Tak. Tak, proszę pani, chyba coś mam.

-Słucham więc.

-Udało mi się zdobyć zapisy kamer bezpieczeństwa z trzech lokalnych sklepów i poka...

-Do rzeczy, panie Reynolds. -weszła mu w słowo. -Nie interesują mnie szczegóły pańskiej pracy. Co pan znalazł?

-Ekhm... -mężczyzna po drugiej stronie odkaszlnął. -To jeszcze nic pewnego, proszę pani, ale chyba mam dla pani imię.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, jedyna sprawna, nieokaleczona dłoń zacisnęła się z mocą na obitym skórą podłokietniku jej najeżonego elektroniką fotela.

-Słucham, panie Reyonlds.

-Czy mówi pani coś imię ... Sara Connor.

**C.D.N.**

**

* * *

**

Posłowie:

_W tym chapterze wciąż jeszcze dość powoli. Sporo relacji między postaciami, trocbę humoru i dość dużo Jameronienia. Jak to mawiają: Cisza przed burzą. Przyszły rozdział będzie nieco inny i dość napakowany akcją, zresztą myślę że możecie to wywnioskować już z fragmentów tego, jeśli skojarzyliście nieco zmienioną scenę z serialu (z trochę przesuniętą datą). Czekają Was jednak pewnie niespodzianki, nie wszystko bowiem będzie toczyć się tak jak w oryginale._

_ Jak zwykle, liczę na komentarze._

_ Aquma, 15.07.2010._


	3. Chapter 3

Przedsłowie:

_ Tym razem nieco inny chapter. Finalnie nie udało mi się zamknąć całego wątku w jednym rozdziale, przy zachowaniu targetowej wielkości 5-6k słów (nie chcę pisać większych rozdziałów, 6k to i tak dużo, wolę podzielić wątek w odpowiednim momencie, tym bardziej że takich momentów w tym przypadku nie brakuje), będzie więc kontynuowany w rozdziale 4. Sporo tym razem powtórek scen z serialu, za którymi nie przepadam, ale których w tym wypadku za bardzo uniknąć nie mogę. Na ogół jednak staram się ukazywać je z przynajmniej odrobinę innej perspektywy._

_ Aquma, 24.07.2010._

_

* * *

_

*** Rozdział III ***

_~ 17 listopada 2007 ~_

_~ Dom Connorów, Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

-John? -powtórzył ponownie głos Charliego Dixona dobywający się z niewielkiego, rozkładanego telefonu, rozbrzmiewając lekkim echem po kuchni.

-T...tak. Gdzie jesteś?

-My... uh... jesteśmy na drodze wylotowej z miasta. -mężczyzna kontynuował, poruszenie i nerwowość wyraźnie obecne w jego głosie. -Wy... wyjeżdżamy.

John podrapał się po czole, czując wewnątrz mieszaninę konfuzji i smutku.

-Dlaczego? -spytał ze ściśniętym gardłem.

-John... -odparł znowu Charlie i chłopak miał wrażenie że jego głos lekko się załamał. -Możesz... możesz chwilkę zaczekać?

Minęło może kilkanaście sekund, podczas których John nie słyszał z drugiej strony niemal nic. Jego myśli pędziły w tym czasie galopem, próbując nadać sens zastanej sytuacji, wyciągnąć z niej wnioski. _Czemu Charlie dzwoni?_

-Jestem już. -odezwał się w końcu znowu Dixon. -Tylko... ah... Słuchaj, dobrze? Ja muszę... muszę pożegnać się z twoją matką. Nie miałem okazji... a ona nie chciała dać mi swojego numeru...

_Może to dlatego? I dlatego jest taki spięty?_

John zerknął na swoją matkę, stojącą teraz przy kuchni z oczami wbitymi w niego.

-...miałem nadzieję że może... -kontynuował z telefonu głos Charliego -... może mogłbyś ją poprosić by do mnie zadzwoniła.

-Zaczekaj. -odparł John, po czym wyciągnął rękę z telefonem w stronę Sary. -Do ciebie, mamo.

Jej brwi ściągnęły się lekko, na twarzy zaś tkwiło wyraźne pytanie. Potem jednak wytarła dłonie w trzymaną ścierkę i odłożywszy ją, podeszła do stołu i sięgnęła po trzymane przez syna urządzenie.

-Halo? -spytała, przykładając aparat do ucha.

Siedząc dalej przy stole John nie słyszał już oczywiście dalszej części rozmowy, przynajmniej ze strony Charliego, mógł więc jedynie obserwować swoją matkę. Cokolwiek usłyszała, wyraz jej twarzy był nieodgadniony, choć chłopak potrafił mimo wszystko dostrzec coś bolesnego za jej ciemnymi oczami, wciąż wbitymi w niego z zaskakującą intensywnością. Chłopak wiedział doskonale że jego matka wciąż żywiła do Charliego uczucia. Nie było w tym zresztą niczego niesamowitego - ostatecznie, nawet jeśli dla niego od czasu ich rozstania minęło już osiem lat, dla niej czas ten wciąż liczony był w miesiącach. W jej wzroku było jednak coś... coś dziwnego. Młodzieniec nie był pewien czemu, czuł jednak że to spojrzenie z jakiegoś powodu go niepokoi.

_Ma mi za złe, że dałem mu swój numer?_

Nie. To nie tylko to. Dręczyło go wrażenie że było w tym coś więcej.

-Co chcesz bym powiedziała, Charlie? -odezwała się ponownie kobieta, po czym po chwili dodała jeszcze: -Z Johnem, stojącym zaraz obok, co mogę ci powiedzieć?

Te słowa sprawiły że poczuł się na moment nieco niezręcznie, uczucie to jednak szybko upadło pod ciągłym naporem tego natarczywego, uważnego wzroku._ Co tu jest grane...? _-pomyślał._ Żegna się z mężczyzną do którego wciąż coś czuje, a patrzy cały czas na mnie jakby... _

I wtedy, nagle, w jego głowie zaświtała niepokojąca myśl a wraz z nią na dnie umysłu zakiełkowało i zrozumienie, przesuwając się zimnym dreszczem po kręgosłupie.

_Chyba że... o Boże, mam nadzieję że nie..._

-Nie chcę wiedzieć gdzie jesteś, na wypadek gdybym cię potrzebowała. -odezwała się ponownie Sara. -A nie będę cię potrzebowała. Będzie lepiej dla ciebie jeśli nie będę mogła cię znaleźć, rozumiesz?

Chłopak odwrócił głowę, mrużąc oczy i spojrzał na Cameron, siedzącą wciąż w bezruchu za stołem, z lekko przekrzywioną głową i uwagą niepodzielnie skupioną na jego matce.

-Tak. -usłyszał ponownie ze strony rozmawiającej kobiety, po czym po dłuższej chwili jeszcze. -Trzymaj się, Charlie.

Potem zaś Sara zamknęła telefon i robiąc znowu krok w stronę stołu, z wyraźnym gniewem cisnęła urządzenie po blacie w kierunku swego syna.

-Mówiłam żebyś nie dawał mu swojego numeru... -syknęła i odwróciwszy się wyszła z kuchni, niesforne czarne kosmyki podskakujące w rytm gniewnych kroków.

Parę sekund później ze swojego miejsca podniosła się powoli także i Cameron, zanim jednak zrobiła choć jeden krok, John nagle złapał ją mocno za dłoń. Odwróciła spokojnie głowę, zerkając najpierw na jego rękę, by potem skupić spojrzenie kasztanowych studni na jego twarzy.

-John? -spytała niepewnie.

Młodzieniec poczuł jak zimny dreszcz na jego plecach powraca. Wiedział, że to co zamierza zrobić nie było ani szczególnie miłe, ani nadzwyczajnie grzeczne. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Musiał się upewnić.

_Po prostu muszę..._

-Chcę wiedzieć o czym rozmawiali. -stwierdził z nieco ściśniętym gardłem, patrząc jej w oczy. -Powiedz mi, Cam.

Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, jakby w niezrozumieniu. Parę brązowych kosmyków opadło jej na policzek.

-Wiem, że słyszałaś jego głos w słuchawce. -wyjaśnił młodzieniec, po czym powtórzył ponownie: -Chcę wiedzieć o czym rozmawiali.

-Dlaczego?

Chłopak pokręcił lekko głową.

-Nie wiem. Mam wrażenie... przeczucie że coś jest nie tak.

Wstrzymał oddech, ze wzrokiem wciąz skupionym na niej, Cameron zaś milczała. Ani wyraz jej twarzy ani spojrzenie oczu nie zmieniły się ani na jotę. Jedynymi dzwiękami docierającymi do jego uszu były ciche tykanie zegara i dudniące mu w uszach bicie własnego serca. Długie sekundy mijały, jedna po drugiej.

_Milczy... a więc jednak..._

-Proszę cię. -stwierdził nieco błagalnie, ściskając jej dłoń jeszcze mocniej. -Charlie naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Jeśli coś mu się stało, muszę o tym wiedzieć.

Cameron wciąż milczała, nieruchoma jak posąg.

-Cam... To dla mnie oczywiste, że coś jest nie w porządku. -chłopak westchnął ponownie, kręcąc lekko głową. -Czasem milczenie mówi więcej niż słowa. Nie wiem jedynie _co_ się stało. Naprawdę sądzisz że będzie bezpieczniej dla mnie jeśli będę węszył sam? A wiesz że będę...

Przekrzywiła lekko głowę na drugą stronę, wyraźnie rozpatrując jego słowa.

-Charlie powiedział twojej matce, że ktoś porwał jego żonę. -odparła w końcu a serce chłopaka ścisnęło mu się w piersi. -Myśli, że to terminator.

John zamknął oczy, puszczając w końcu jej rękę i biorąc twarz w dłonie. _Charlie..._

-To możliwe. -szepnął, czując jak świat wiruje. -To bardzo możliwe.

Chwila milczenia.

-Tak. To możliwe.

-To moja wina... -westchnął młodzieniec cicho. -To wszystko moja wina.

Cameron przygladała mu się przez chwilę w ciszy.

-Nie, John. To nie twoja wina. To Skynet go tutaj wysłał. -odpowiedziała wreszcie ostrożnie.

Podniósł na nią powoli wzrok, natrafiając znowu na dwoje wielkich, brązowych oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z uwagą.

-By dorwać mnie. -odparował z lekkim gniewem w głosie. _Co ona może wiedzieć?_

-To także nie jest twoja wina. -odparła przytomnie. -W każdym razie jeszcze nie.

Spuścił z powrotem spojrzenie, wbijając je w blat stołu. Miała rację, wiedział o tym. Nie było żadnej winy z jego strony w tym, że Skynet posyłał za nim morderców. Jedyna "wina", którą można było odnaleźć tkwiła lata w przyszłości, gdy John Connor stanie się w końcu przywódcą ruchu oporu i da przeklętemu super-komputerowi konkretne powody dla takich kroków. A nawet wtedy, był to jedynie ciężar którym obarczona była próba uratowania tego co zostało z jego rasy.

Szkoda tylko, że świadomość tego faktu wcale nie czyniła jego sumienia lżejszym.

Młodzieniec podniósł się powoli, przeczesując lekko włosy koniuszkami palców. A kiedy zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na swoją cybernetyczną przyjaciółkę, jego oczy były twarde, twarz promieniująca zdecydowaniem.

-Musimy coś zrobić.

-Nie możemy, John. -pokręciła głową. -Jeśli to rzeczywiście prawda, to nie zapominaj kto tak naprawdę jest celem. To pułapka na ciebie.

_Nie tym razem..._ -pomyślał z gniewem.

-Wiem. -odparł zaś spokojnie na głos, zarówno jego twarz jednak, jak i zdeterminowany ton zdawały się sugerować, że to nic nie zmienia. -Całe szczęście jednak, że pułapka o której się wie, może działać w obie strony.

-Nie mogę pozwolić by coś ci się stało. -Cameron ponownie pokręciłą głową.

-Więc nie pozwalaj. Pomóż mi.

Przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Niemal mógł dostrzec kalkulację która odbywała się w jej umyśle i zastanawiał się przytomnie jaką wartość ma w tym rachunku opcja ogłuszenia go i związania dla jego własnego dobra.

Kiedy jednak odezwała się ponownie, jej słowa nie były ani protestem, ani ostrzeżeniem.

-Co zamierzasz? -spytała po prostu cicho.

-Jeszcze nie wiem. -odparł, a lekki uśmiech powoli wykwitł mu na twarzy. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że cokolwiek się stanie, będzie miał ją po swojej stronie. -Zacznijmy może od tego co zamierza on. Co ty byś zrobiła na jego miejscu?

* * *

To był piekielnie gorący dzień. Bezlitosne słońce piekło ich przez przednią szybę, a w środku panował taki zaduch że Sara miała wrażenie iżoddychają tylko dzięki przynaszącemu nieco ulgi wiatrowi, wpadającemu przez otwarte okna do pędzącego wozu. Mimo to, nawet z litościwą bryzą, w samochodzie panował skwar, a z każdym ruchem w gęstym powietrzu kobieta miała wrażenie brnięcia w gorącym żelu.

-To głupota. -stwierdził po raz trzeci siedzący w fotelu pasażera Derek Reese.

Sara pokręciła z irytacją głową.

-Słowo daję, Reese, jeśli powiesz to jeszcze raz, wybiję ci zęby.

Derek odwrócił głowę i wymamrotał niewyraźnie pod nosem coś na temat wybijania zębów, tonem który niebezpiecznie przypominał Sarze dziecięce przedrzeźnianie. Potem zaś podniósł dłoń do twarzy i z irytacją starł z niej pot. _O co mu znowu chodzi?_ -przemknęło jej przez głowę, zanim jednak miała okazję zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, żołnierz odezwał się ponownie.

-Co zamierzasz?

-Znaleźć ją, zwinąć, uciec. Jeśli żyje, w co wątpie. Jeśli nie, znaleźć ciało, by Charlie miał kogo wsadzić do trumny. -westchnęła kobieta. -Po drodze, jak dobrze pójdzie, rozpieprzyć coś metalowego.

-Ambitnie. _Szalenie_ ambitnie.

-Taka już ze mnie ambitna kobieta, Reese.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi, nie skomentował jednak jej słów w żaden inny sposób. Kiedy zaś zerknęła w jego stronę, z jego miny niewiele dało się wywnioskować. Oczy błyszczały lekko odbitym słonecznym światłem, włosy były przesiąknięte potem, podobnie jak T-shirt w który był ubrany i choć nie było w tym obrazie nic niezwykłego - po prostu Derek - coś w tej sylwetce mimo wszystko dodawało jej otuchy. Żołnierz, być może czasem był marudny, był jednak także lojalny ponad miarę, gotów w każdej chwili ryzykować życie, nawet dla niejasnego celu. Zupełnie jak...

_Jak Kyle... _-westchnęła w duszy. _W takich chwilach naprawdę wyraźnie widzę, jak bardzo obaj bracia są do siebie podobni... _

-To pułapka. Wiesz o tym przecież. -odezwał się w końcu, z oczami wciąż utkwionymi za oknem, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Skinęła lekko głową.

-Tak. Wiem też, że na Johna, nie na nas.

Żołnierz westchnął ciężko i zwrócił spojrzenie z powrotem na nią.

-Nie byłbym taki pewien. Za tobą Skynet też wcale nie przepada.

Przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiedziała. Miał rację, nawet jeśli ona także. Jej syn bez wątpienia był głównym celem, ona zawsze była w oczach ich prześladowców bardziej narzędziem by dobrać się do niego. Niemniej jednak, w chwili gdy nie będzie potrzebna, jej śmierć z całą pewnością także byłaby przeklętej AI na rękę.

_Tyle że to nic nie zmienia..._ -pomyślała ze zmęczeniem.

-Nie mogę go tak zostawić. -wyszeptała w końcu. -Po prostu nie mogę, Derek.

Mężczyzna westchnął, spoglądając na nią, nie potraktował jej jednak tym razem żadną kąśliwą uwagą. Być może ujrzał w jej twarzy coś co zabiło je w zalążku.

-Rozumiem. -stwierdził po prostu. -Zrobię, co mogę, byśmy wszyscy wyszli z tego żywi.

* * *

Sara obserowała Charliego Dixona dreptającego nerwowo w palącym słońcu. Poza niewielką, tkwiącą za nimi stacją benzynową, wszędzie wokół było widać jedynie pustkowie i drogę, widoczną w lekko falującym od gorąca powietrzu. Tę samą drogę, którą powtór którego to ona wciągnęła w ich życia zabrał jego zupełnie niczego nieświadomą, niewinną żonę.

_ Nie powinnam była... _-pomyślała gorzko -_... nigdy nie powinnam była pozwolić sobie na jego towarzystwo... na swoje uczucia..._

-Gdzie mógł ją zabrać? -spytał mężczyzna, wciąż w ruchu, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia z powrotem prosto do bolesnej rzeczywistości.

-Nie mam pojęcia. -odparła szczerze.

-Jak ją znajdziemy?

-Nie wiem. -przyznała ponownie, z nutką gniewnej rezygnacji.

-Nie wiesz?

-Nie!

-To coś zapewne nas teraz obserwuje. Musimy jechać. -rzucił Derek przytomnie.

-To, co musimy zrobić, to znaleźć moją żonę!

-Posłuchaj stary... -odparł Derek, wbijając twarde spojrzenie w drugiego mężczyznę. -Skoro ona nie powie ci prawdy, ja to zrobię.

Charlie patrzył na niego bez słowa. Posępny ton żołnierza wyraźnie go poruszył; wargi trzęsły mu się lekko, kompletnie nie wiedział też co zrobić z rękoma, finalnie chwytając nimi nerwowo za swój pasek.

-To coś zabrało twoją żonę by dobrać się do Johna. -podjął znowu Reese. -Myślisz że ona cokolwiek go obchodzi? -spytał retorycznie. -Twoja żona nie żyje.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, gdy słowa docierały powoli na miejsce. Charlie stał w milczeniu, wpatrując się w ziemię a Sara czuła jak jej serce ściska się w piersi coraz boleśniej z każdą sekundą. Jego rozpacz dotykała jej duszy niczym rozpalony do białości nóż nagiego ciała.

-John... -odezwał się w końcu Dixon zrezygnowanym głosem -...wszystko z nim w porządku? Jest bezpieczny?

Tak... -odparła kobieta cicho, czując jak ostrze w jej sercu wierci się, zadając jeszcze więcej bólu. _Nawet teraz pamięta o moim synu. _-pomyślała gorzko, czując łzy szczypiące pod powiekami. _Dlaczego musiałam zrujnować życie takiego wspaniałego faceta...?_ -T...tak... Wysłałam go z Cameron po sprzęt komputerowy. O niczym nie wiedzą, a ona nie spuści go z oka. Jest tak bezpieczny jak tylko może.

Mężczyzna pokiwał smutno głową.

-To dobrze.

-Naprawdę powinniśmy stąd jechać. -wtrącił się ponownie Derek. -Siedzenie tutaj nic nam nie daje...

Jego głos urwał się, gdy w pobliżu rozbrzmiał nagle sygnał telefonu. Charile podniósł swój aparat do oczu, zerkając na ekran.

-To ona... -stwierdził, z nadzieją odradzającą się w głosie. -To ona!

-Upewnij się... -odparł na to Reese, skupiając na sobie nie rozumiejące i gniewne spojrzenie ratownika.

-Potrafią imitować nasze głosy. -wyjaśniła Sara zmęczonym tonem. -Musisz się upewnić.

Mężczyzna odebrał połączenie, drżącą dłonią podnosząc urządzenie do ucha.

-Kochanie...? -szepnął, wycierając płynące po policzkach łzy.

Sara odwróciła się od niego, kierując w zamian spojrzenie na tkwiące wszędzie wokół nich pustkowie. Nie miała ochoty, by widział emocje tańczące w tym momencie na jej twarzy.

* * *

-Myślisz że się nada? -zapytał John, przesuwając spojrzeniem po gigantycznej przestrzeni podziemnego parkingu. Panował tu delikatny, kojący chłód, wynikający bezpośrednio z braku palącego dziś wszystko, morderczego słońca. Jak na tę godzinę, było też relatywnie pusto; w delikatnym elektrycznym świetle stało góra kilkadziesiąt wozów.

-Tak. -odparł śliczny cyborg stoicko jak zwykle, oceniając. -Nada się.

Mężczyzna westchnął, zerkając na jej niewielką sylwetkę. Nic w niej nie wskazywało na to, że za parę godzin mogła stoczyć morderczą walkę. W dżinsach i skórzanej kurtce, z ciemnymi włosami rozlanymi po ramionach wyglądała zupełnie jak zwykła nastolatka, na zakupach z bratem albo chłopakiem.

_Chłopakiem..._ -powtórzył w głowie ostatnią myśl, czując jak jego policzki się rumienią. Potem jednak westchnął ponownie i skarcił się w myślach. _Jesteś niemożliwy, Connor... nawet w takiej sytuacji..._

Myśli takie jak ta pojawiały się ostatnio w jego głowie coraz częściej i wiedział, że powoli zbliża się chwila w której będzie musiał się z nimi zmierzyć. Był nastolatkiem, miał prawo do swoich uczuć i słabości, ostatnimi czasy jednak jego reakcje i pragnienia stawały się... groźne. Nieprzewidywalne. Szczególnie zaś, te dotyczące Cameron. Nie mógł odciągać takiej wenętrznej konfrontacji bez końca. Nie teraz jednak. Teraz miał przed sobą coś ważnego, co wymagało od niego pełnej uwagi.

-Co teraz? -zapytał. -Po prostu czekamy?

-Tak, John.

Pokręcił głową, na co zerknęła na niego.

-No nie wiem. -zaczął. -Martwię się o nich. Jesteś pewna że... -nie dokończył, pozwalając niedomówieniu zawisnąć na chwilę pomiędzy nimi.

-Twoja matka i Derek Reese to dwoje z pośród najlepszych żołnierzy jakich znasz. Tak dziś, jak i w przyszłości. -odparła. -Nie możesz im pomóc, nie będąc przy nich. Mógłbyś im tylko zaszkodzić. Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to przygotować się na swój własny sposób.

-Wiem, Cam. Wiem. -westchnął w odpowiedzi z rezygnacją. -Po prostu...

-Cromartie nie ma nic do zyskania na zabiciu ich tak po prostu. Wie też, że nie złamie ich na tyle szybko byś nie zdążył domyślić się że coś jest nie tak i przemieścić w zupełnie inne miejsce, czyniąc cały plan bezużytecznym. Może więc albo liczyć na to że będziesz jedną z osób która przybędzie na miejsce – mało prawdopodobne i w dodatku niezbyt korzystne, bo zmusza go do konfrontacji z całą grupą, albo...

-Albo odciągnąć ich i znaleźć sposób by zwabić mnie gdzie indziej. -wszedł jej w słowo. -Wiem. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

Skinęła głową.

-Jaki to według ciebie sposób? Jak miałby mnie zwabić?

-Nie wiem, John. Jest wiele możliwości. -odparła. -Może zdobyć telefon jednego z nich i zadzwonić, imitując głos i nakazując ci spotkanie w jakimś miejscu. Wtedy będziemy wiedzieć dość łatwo, bo nie zna hasła. Może spróbować ich śledzić, lub założyć podsłuch na telefonie. Trudno powiedzieć, zależy ile czasu poświecił na przygotowania.

Chłopak pokiwał powoli głową, a gdy przeniósł spojrzenie na nią, w jego oczach znów płonęła determinacja.

-Dobrze więc... -rzucił, odwracając się i spoglądając po raz kolejny na pustawy parking. -Poczekajmy na jego ruch.

Jego towarzyszka skinęła lekko głową, wsiadając z powrotem do czarnego pickupa.

-Cokolwiek się stanie... -szepnął jeszcze Connor pod nosem, idąc jej śladem i zajmując miejsce za kierownicą. -...jego polowanie zakończy się dziś.

* * *

Zatrzymali jeepa w pobliżu niedużego kompleksu. Było to ledwie parę budynków na krzyż, głównie magazyny i pomieszczenia robocze z dykty i blaszanych ścianek, uwagę przykuwał więc jedyny budynek z cegieł i drewna oraz stojący niedaleko maszt telefoniczny. W pobliżu nie było widać żywej duszy.

-To tutaj? -spytał Dixon niepewnie, wyglądając za okno.

-Na to wygląda. -odparł Derek, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc prosto w palące słońce z shotgunem w jednej ręce.

Nie podobało mu się to miejsce. Bardzo łatwo było tu o zasadzkę, cholera, przy odpowiedniej ilości materiałów wybuchowych można by całą okolicę wysadzić w powietrze i żywa dusza nie wiedziałaby o tym, zapewne aż do jutra rana, może dłużej.

_Całe szczęście że metal niewiele ma do ugrania na rozpieprzeniu nas na środku pustyni..._

-Więc... -zaczął ponownie Charlie. -Jak wejdziemy do środka?

-Wejście do środka to nie problem. -odparła Sara trzaskając drzwiami ich wozu. Ratownik spojrzał na nią, na co kobieta podeszła bliżej i wręczyła mu Glocka, wraz z zapasowym magazynkiem.

-Spróbuj trafić coś metalowego. -dodała i ruszyła truchtem w stronę niedalekich zabudowań. Derek ruszył za nią, wyprzedzając ją w biegu.

-Jak nas tu zabiją, pamiętaj że mówiłem, że to głupota. -rzucił przez ramię, co kobieta skwitowała tylko przewracając oczami.

-Skup się Reese.

Podbiegli do niewielkiej struktury. Derek ustawił się przy drzwiach i podniósł rękę by ich zatrzymać, po czym ostrożnie zerknął do środka. Potem błyskawicznie przemieścił się na drugą stronę drzwi i powtórzył manewr, oglądając drugą stronę korytarza.

-Wygląda czysto. -stwierdził i ruszył do środka, z Sarą zaraz za sobą.

Wewnątrz panował półmrok, rozświetlany jedynie pojedyńczymi promieniami słońca, przebiającymi się przez zabite deskami okna. Powietrze było ciężkie i duszne. Para przemieszczała się ostrożnie, pokonując po kolei korytarz za korytarzem, ubezpieczając się wzajemnie. Charlie szedł za nimi uważnie, choć z bronią w ręku sprawiał wrażenie raczej dość niezdarne, takie jakie czasem sprawia człowiek, gdy znajduje się na niewłaściwym dla siebie miejscu.

W końcu, w jednym z pomieszczeń oczy Dereka wyłoniły widok który z jednej strony go ucieszył, a z drugiej zaskoczył i nieco zmartwił. Na środku niewielkiej izby, przytroczona do niewielkiego krzesła solidnymi zwojami taśmy klejącej siedziała niewielka, dość sponiewierana i wyraźnie przerażona blondynka. Nie było na niej widać żadnych ran, jej usta były zaklejone a oczy rozglądały się szaleńczo wokół. Kiedy skierowały się w ich stronę, konkretniej zaś w stronę Charliego, żołnierz zobaczył jak wypełniają się nagle błyskiem nadziei.

_Po co... _-pomyślał, pobudzając umysł do galopu. _Po co zostawiać ją przy życiu..._

Kątem oka zauważył skonsternowany wyraz twarzy Sary i wiedział że kobieta myśli mniej więcej to samo.

Reakcja Charliego była oczywiście zupełnie inna.

-Kochanie! -krzyknął z wyraźną ulgą kiedy tylko ujrzał Michelle i wyrwał się do przodu. Gdyby nie mocna ręka Sary, która zatrzymała go w miejscu, byłby z miejsca wpadł do pokoju.

-Nie dotykaj jej. -ostrzegła, odsuwając go na bok, po czym zajrzała pod fotel.

-Derek... -stwierdziła chwilę później, na co żołnierz odwrócił się plecami do zakratowanego okna i spojrzał na to, co wskazywała.

Kiedy przyjrzał się uważniej, zauważył że krzesło spoczywało na czterech pułapkach na myszy, tu i tam pod nim można było też dostrzec trochę przewodów podpiętych do czegoś co umieszczonego pod samym fotelem.

-Z nimi nie można mieć dobrego dnia, co? -westchnął z rezygnacją.

Sara zaś zwróciła swoją uwagę na Michelle.

-Zdejmę ci teraz taśmę. -zaczęła powoli. -Ale nie ruszaj się, rozumiesz? Ani na milimetr.

Wyciągnęła rękę i jednym ruchem zdarła taśmę z ust kobiety.

-O Boże... o mój Boże... -rozległo się w pomieszczeniu ciche łkanie.

-Michelle, posłuchaj mnie... -przypomniała o sobie Sara. -Posłuchaj! Siedzisz na bombie. Jeśli się ruszysz, wybuchnie.

-Kochanie... -wtrącił się z boku Charlie. -Wydostaniemy cię stąd, rozumiesz? Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko wytrzymaj. Wytrzymaj proszę. Musisz jej posłuchać.

-Gdzie on jest? -spytała cicho Sara.

Michelle ruszyła lekko głową, jakby chcąc wskazać jeden z korytarzy.

Derek z miejsca ruszył w tamtą stronę.

-Jeśli nie wrócę za piętnaście minut, jedźcie beze mnie. -stwierdził przechodząc koło Sary i wszedł w korytarz, trzymając broń przed sobą i śledząc okolicę uważnym spojrzeniem.

* * *

-Ściągnijcie mnie z tego... -wyjęczała błagalnym tonem Michelle. -Proszę... po prostu... ściągnijcie mnie...

-Charlie... -stwierdziła Sara, mając nadzieję że zrozumie o co go prosi.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w żonę z twarzą rozdartą cierpieniem, oczami pełnymi łez.

-Michelle, proszę cię... Kochanie... ciii...

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową energicznie.

-Staram się, Charlie... staram się... -odparła łamiącym się głosem. -Ale czym dłużej tu siedzę... tym bardziej... tym bardziej mam ochotę wstać. Moje nogi... palą mnie...

-To adrenalina. -skomentowała z dołu Sara, przyglądając się ponownie zamontowanej pod krzesłem bombie.

-Wiem że to adrenalina! -wybuchnęła Michelle łkając. -Po prostu... muszę wstać... są jak w ogniu... jakbym miała wewnątrz nich mrówki...

Sara westchnęła cicho. Musiała _coś_ zrobić żeby pozbierać ją do kupy.

_Inaczej wszyscy wylecimy w powietrze..._

Wstając, sięgnęła ręką i z mocą ujęła blondynkę za twarz, podnosząc lekko i wbijając palące spojrzenie ciemnych oczu w jej własne, w których widziała tylko bezbrzeżne przerażenie.

-Jeśli się ruszysz... -warknęła mocnym, zdecydowanym tonem. -Zginiesz.

-Wszyscy zginiemy! -wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi kobieta.

Charlie westchnął cicho, przesuwając bezradnym wzrokiem najpierw po jednej z nich, potem zaś po drugiej.

-Posłuchaj kochanie... -szepnął. -Wszystko będzie dobrze... zabierzemy cię stąd, uciekniemy i wszystko będzie dobrze...

-Nie, Charlie... -potrzasnęła głową blondynka, a mężczyzna spuścił własną. -Nigdy nie będzie dobrze... nigdy...

_W tym miejscu akurat niestety ma trochę racji..._ -pomyślała Sara gorzko, klękając i skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na wciąż na podwieszonym pod fotelem ładunku wybuchowym. Po chwili zaś zwróciła się znowu do mężczyzny:

-W samochodzie jest torba. -zaczęła. -Czerwony uchwyt. Będę jej potrzebowała, Charlie.

Charlie podniósł umęczony, pełen łez wzrok na żonę, wyraźnie nie słysząc wypowiadanych do niego słów.

-Charlie! -Sara zwróciła jego uwagę, tym razem skutecznie, po czym mężczyzna wstał i wyszedł, z bronią wciąż niezdarnie ściskaną w dłoni.

-Co _ty_ tutaj robisz? -zapytała blondynka, wciąż drżącym głosem, gdy tylko zniknął w korytarzu. -Wiem że to on cię tu ściągnął, ale nie musiałaś przyjeżdżać.

Sara obdarzyła ją pobieżnym spojrzeniem.

-Musiałam. -odparła spokojnie, choć wewnątrz czuła na nowo wzbierającą falę poczucia winy, z coraz większym gniewem uderzającą o brzegi świadomości.

-Dla Charliego?

-Po prostu... musiałam. -powtórzyła, patrząc jej w oczy. -Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam że będzie łatwiej.

Potem zaś, wstając powoli w półmroku, sprecyzowała twardym, nie pozostawiającym wątpliwości tonem:

-Myślałam że będziesz martwa.

Przytroczona do krzesła kobieta spuściła głowę. Nie miała już nawet siły łkać, łzy po prostu swobodnie płyneły po jej twarzy w ciszy. Sara zwalczyła kolejne ukłucie poczucia winy i odwróciła się do wejścia, czekając na powrót Charliego. Nie musiała czekać długo, mężczyzna bowiem pojawił się w korytarzu może dwie minuty później, ściskając w ręce czerwoną torbę. Na jego twarzy kobieta zauważyła jednak coś, co z miejsca ją zaniepokoiło.

-Rozpieprzył samochód. -odpowiedział na nieme pytanie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. -Będziemy musieli stąd iść na piechotę.

Sara spojrzała na niego powoli w ciszy.

_To nie ma sensu..._ -przemknęło jej przez głowę, a wzrok znowu skierował się na tkwiącą pod fotelem bombę. Niemal czuła, jak coś przeskakuje jej w głowie, jak elementy układanki powoli dopasowują się do swoich miejsc. Siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu, śledząc kolejne wydarzenia i analizując fakty.

Zmiana w jej zachowaniu wyraźnie nie uszła też uwadze Charliego, który przyglądał jej się teraz z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Co jest? -spytał niepewnie.

-To nie ma sensu... -odparła powoli, artykułując swoją wcześniejszą myśl. -Rozwalać samochód, nie nas. Jesteśmy ludźmi... nie tak trudno nas zabić...

I wtedy, w końcu, wszystkie puzle zajęły swoje miejsca. W nagłym olśnieniu, ledwo słysząc protesty Charliego, ledwo czując jego niezdarne próby powstrzymania jej, Sara sięgnęła pod fotel i jednym ruchem zerwała tkwiący tam przedmiot, podnosząc go do oczu.

-Glina... -stwierdziła, prezentując przedmiot ich spojrzeniom i słysząc niewyraźny jęk Michelle, chyba wciąż spodziewającej się że zaraz wyleci w powietrze. -Sukinsyn!

Cisnęła zieloną kostkę w kąt i sięgnęła do kieszeni po telefon, równocześnie podając Charliemu rozkładany nóż.

-Odetnij ją. -zakomenderowała.

-To była atrapa? -spytała słabo blondynka. -To wszystko... to była atrapa?

-Chce Johna. -warknęła Sara patrząc na nią i podnosząc urządzenie do ucha. -Nie musi nas zabijać by go dostać, a my utkwiliśmy tu bez drogi powrotnej. Powinnam wiedzieć, kiedy zobaczyłam że nie jesteś martwa.

Potem zaś skupiła całą swoją uwagę na telefonie.

-17 listopada. -rzuciła, kiedy tylko udało jej się nawiązać połączenie. -John, gdzie jesteś?

-2007. -rozległo się po drugiej stronie. -Jestem na zakupach, mamo, tak jak chciałaś.

-Dobrze. Cameron jest przy tobie?

-Tak, mamo. -westchnięcie. -Jest zaraz obok. Czemu pytasz? Co się dzieje?

-Nie ważne, nie mam czasu by tłumaczyć. Posłuchaj mnie. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wracaj w tym momencie do domu. Żadnym, rozumiesz? Zostań na razie na mieście.

-W porządku. Naprawdę wolałbym jednak wiedzieć co jest grane.

-Później. Nie dzwoń do mnie, ja zadzwonię do ciebie.

-W porządku. Bądź ostrożna.

Wyłączył się, a Sara westchnęła cicho.

_Dobra... tylko co teraz?_

I wtedy właśnie, obierając jej czas na zastanowienie, z głębi budynku rozległ się głośny krzyk Dereka, akompaniowany przez donośny odgłos jego ciężkich butów uderzających w biegu o drewnianą podłogę.

-Na zewnątrz! Szybko! Tam jest bomba! -wrzasnął żołnierz wpadając do pomieszczenia i pchając ich do wyjścia. -Idźcie, szybko! Szybko!

Potem zaś, zanim zrobili ledwie parę kroków, potężny ryk rozkwitającej bardzo blisko eksplozji wypełnił nagle wszystko i świat Sary Connor z hukiem walącego się budynku zapadł się w ciemności.

* * *

-To byłą moja matka. -stwierdził John zerkając na swoją towarzyszkę, siedzącą zaraz obok na fotelu pasażera.

-Jesteś pewien? -odparła, odwracając głowę i spoglądając na niego tymi wielkimi, kasztanowymi oczami. W czasie który spędzili dotychczas na parkingu zmieniła trochę wygląd, zrzucając ulubioną kurtkę i spinając włosy z tyłu, by nie przeszkadzały jej w najprawdopodobniej nadchodzącym starciu. -Wiesz, że rozpoznanie głosu jest niemożliwe, John.

-Jestem pewien, Cam. Nie wysłała mnie w żadne miejsce, ani nie pytała gdzie dokładnie jestem, nie zakłada więc pułapki. -potwierdził. -Wydaje mi się że jakoś ich unieruchomił, a ona boi się czy będę bezpieczny, bo nie może szybko do mnie dotrzeć.

Cameron zastanowiła się przez chwilę, potem zaś skinęła głową, sprawiając że jeden ze słabiej spiętych kosmyków wysunął się i opadł na jej czoło.

-To możliwe. To oznacza że nie będzie ich śledził. Planuje coś innego.

-Tak...

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, gdy John patrzył na nią jakiś czas, bez słowa. Potem zaś, nie myśląc, jakby w transie, zaskoczył samego siebie, sięgając dłonią i odsuwając delikatnym ruchem niesforny kosmyk za jej ucho. Jej oczy przeskoczyły z powrotem na jego twarz.

-Czemu to zrobiłeś? -spytała cicho.

Chłopak zamrugał dwa razy, cofając dłoń i odwracając głowę.

-Ja... ekhm... -odkaszlnął.

_Bo jestem idiotą..._

-...nie wiem. -dokończył, z twarzą wciąż odwróconą od niej.

-John... -zaczęła, lecz wtedy nagle w samochodzie znów rozległ się sygnał telefonu, urywając cokolwiek miała powiedzieć po pierwszym słowie. Chłopak podniosł go, otwierając i przykładając do ucha.

-17 listopada. -rozległ się w słuchawce ponownie głos jego matki. -Zmiana planów, John.

-Co się stało?

-Musisz udać się na przystań. Jak najszybciej, John. Tam się z tobą spotkam.

Jego oczy wyszły naprzeciw brązowym studniom siedzącej obok niego maszyny i młodzieniec lekko, niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

-Nie mogę, mamo. -odparł, wciąż nie zrywając ich połączonych spojrzeń. -Samochód padł, a jestem dość daleko. Utkwiłem na parkingu w centrum handlowym. Próbuję właśnie poskładać go do kupy, ale trochę mi zejdzie. Czy coś się dzieje?

Po drugiej stronie przez moment nikt się nie odzywał.

-Gdzie jesteś? Podaj mi adres, przyjadę po ciebie. I wyłącz komórkę.

-Jasne, mamo. -odparł chłopak, a na jego usta wypełzł powoli niewielki, nieprzyjemny uśmiech. -Już podaję.

* * *

-Wszyscy cali? -spytała Sara, odrzucając z drogi kawałek belki. -Wszyscy w porządku?

W pobliżu rozległy się stłumione głosy i kaszlnięcia i kobieta, włuchawszy się w nie, doszła do wniosku że nie było ofiar śmiertelnych. Podniosła do góry swój telefon, kierując go w stronę dziury w ścianie, przez która wpadało teraz do zrujnowanego budynku wiele słonecznego światła, bezskutecznie próbując złapać zasięg.

-Wysadził maszt. -stwierdził Derek, kaszląc i podchodząc do niej. -Po tym jak prześledził twoja rozmowę z Johnem.

-Ma jego numer i zna kod... -odparła kobieta, blednąc.

Mężczyzna jedynie skinął głową.

-Teraz to już bez znaczenia. -rzucił. -Musimy stąd spadać. Jak najszybciej.

-Rozwalił samochód... -Sara potrząsnęła głową z rosnącym przerażeniem. -Będziemy musieli dotrzeć do autostrady na piechotę.

-Michelle! -rozległ się nagle krzyk Charliego Dixona. -Michelle, kochanie! Dobrze się czujesz? O mój Boże...

Ich głowy skierowały się w tamtą stronę i ujrzeli jak mężczyzna podnosi do oczu zakrwawioną dłoń, błyszczącą szkarłatem w świetle piekielnego słońca.

-Jest ranna. -szepnął cicho. -Ciężko. Przy takim krwawieniu... -jego głos się załamał. -Musi trafić do szpitala. Jak najszybciej...

_Kurwa... _-warknęła w myślach Sara. _Jak się wali, to wszystko naraz..._

_

* * *

_

Potężna postać wysiadła z samochodu, wstępując w blask elektrycznego światła. Jego skórzane buty odbijały się echem z każdym krokiem po niemal opuszczonym, podziemnym parkingu jednego z bardziej oddalonych od centrum miasta centrów handlowych. Oczy śledziły otoczenie uważnie, metodycznie szukając swojego celu.

-Cholerny samochód! -rozległo się gdzieś z boku i głowa Cromartie odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, przekrzywiając lekko. -Tkwić tu tyle czasu przez taki przeklęty kawał złomu!

Cyborg skręcił prosto w tamtą stronę, kierując spojrzenie na stojący pod jedną ze ścian czarny pickup, oraz siedzącą za kierownicą zakapturzoną postać. Jego twarz nie zmieniła się ani na jotę, choć można podejrzewać, że gdyby widział w tym jakikolwiek sens, uśmiechnął by się zapewne pełną gębą, gdy jego procesor dopasował głos do długo poszukiwanego celu.

Pokonując kolejne metry, wyciągnął zza pasa Uzi i wycelował w stronę kierowcy...

... i wtedy światła wozu nagle zapaliły się a silnik zaryczał z mocą.

Cromartie nacisnął spust, posyłając serię prosto w niewielką postać.

Samochód jednak, mimo to, wystrzelił naprzód.

Potworny zgrzyt metalu o metal rozszedł się echem po podziemnej przestrzeni, gdy potężny pickup udeżył z mocą w nieludzką sylwetkę, zmiatając ją z miejsca i niosąc na masce, by chwilę potem uderzyć w pędzie w jedną ze ścian, miażdząc swoją ofiarę i więżąc ją w stalowo-kamiennych kleszczach, pomiędzy maską wozu a wgniecionym, popękanym betonem.

Z pod kaptura podniosła się powoli dziewczęca twarz, lśniąc zakrwawionym metalem z ran od tych paru kul, które zdołały sięgnąć celu. Wielkie, brązowe studnie oczu zalśniły na moment szkarłatem.

-Nabrałam cię. -stwierdziła Cameron, głosem pozbawionym emocji.. -Znowu.

**C.D.N.**

**

* * *

**

Posłowie:

_Poprzez pewien kontrast, starałem się w tym rozdziale ukazać pewien błąd, który według mnie popełniła w tamtym odcinku Sara. Mając do dyspozycji tak niewielu ludzi, a na stole tak dużą stawkę, nie moża w sytuacji zagrożenia ukrywać przed sojusznikami prawdy. Rozumiem, że mogła chcieć chronić Johna, ale przynajmniej Cameron powinna była w takim razie usłyszeć całą prawdę, wraz z potencjalnym wzmożonym zagrożeniem ze strony Cromartie. Efekt tego błędu prawie kosztował chłopaka życie (choć uczciwie trzeba przyznać że jego własna głupota na równi z nim).  
_

_W następnym rozdziale: walka Cam i Johna z Cromartie plus jedna czy dwie odpowiedzi na pewne pytania z poprzednich rozdziałów. Także, zapowiedzi kolejnych wątków, a może nawet jakaś nowa postać ;)._

_ Dziękuję zarówno Anice jak i Jackowi za recenzje._

_ Jak zwykle, chętnie przyjmę wszelkie komentarze._


	4. Chapter 4

Przedsłowie:

_Kontynuacja chaptera 3, w pierwszej połowie w podobnym tonie. Nie będę opowiadał o tym co potem, będzie bowiem parę niespodzianek. Powiem jedynie, że tym razem zmieściłem niemal wszystkie rzeczy które zaplanowałem na ten chapter, co oznacza że jest dość mocno napchany różnego rodzaju wydarzeniami. Wyszedł też przez to diabelnie długi, co przełożyło się na dłuższą edycję i opóźniło publikację.  
_

_ Na koniec jeszcze lekki "Jameron warning", dla osób które za nim nie przepadają (*cough* Anika *cough*).  
_

_ Aquma, 27.07.2010._

_

* * *

_

*** Rozdział IV ***

_~ 17 listopada 2007 ~_

_~ Podziemny parking, Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

Potężne dłonie wbiły się z mocą w maskę wozu, zgniatając blachę po bokach niczym mokry papier. Cromartie zaparł się o ścianę i dał napierającemu na niego ciężarowi odpór. Przednie koła, wciąż wirując szaleńczo, zaczęły powoli unosić się nad ziemię, tylne jednak dalej nadawały pickupowi mocy. Jego przeciwniczka nie czekała ani chwili dłużej, otwierając drzwi i wyskakując na zewnątrz, pozbawiony kierowcy wóz nie przestał jednak napierać, co mogło znaczyć jedynie że przebiegły TOK-715 zrobił coś by zablokować pedał gazu.

Zaszła go od boku, a jego sensory z miejsca wyłoniły w jej rękach automatyczny shotgun bojowy typu Saiga. Uniosła go lekko i wypaliła z biodra, mierząc prosto w jego kolano. Gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja i nieznaczne obniżenie pozycji, uranowy pocisk najprawdopodobniej wykluczyłby jedną z jego nóg. Skończyło się jednak tylko na głębokich uszkodzeniach struktury biodra i uda.

W odpowiedzi, Cromartie przeniosł ciężar na jedną stronę biologiczno-metalowego ciała i pobudził jedno z ramion do pracy ze 100% mocą, równoczęśnie nagle osłabiając drugie i odsuwając się w bok, dzięki czemu, wykorzystując własną moc wozu i nagłą zmianę, udało mu się w końcu zepchnąć z siebie utrudniający mu działanie samochód, a ten z rykiem wbił się w ścianę obok, przy okazji osłaniając go przed ogniem ze strony Cameron.

I w samą porę, bowiem sekundę później, nad jego przykucniętą postacią ekspolodowała nagle z głośnym trzaskiem fontanna szkła, gdy kolejny pocisk z Saigi roztrzaskał jedną z bocznych szyb.

Cromartie zmienił nieco pozycję, przesuwając się i przez moment najwyraźniej rozpatrując dalszy tok działań. Jego broń leżała gdzieś pod samochodem, nie była zresztą na tyle skuteczna przeciwko maszynie, by mógł wdać się z nią w równą, strzelecką walkę. Potrzebował czegoś innego. W końcu, podejmując chyba decyzję, złapał z mocą za boczne drzwi pickupa, po czym targnął, wyrywając je z zawiasów. Wykorzystując je jako tarczę wyłonił się tak szybko jak mógł, biegnąc prosto na delikatną figurę swojej przeciwniczki.

Kolejny wystrzał rozdarł powietrze, pocisk jednak uderzył dość niecelnie, ześlizgując się po nodze. Kolejny trafił w improwizowaną tarczę, zmieniając grubą blachę w ser szwajcarski i wytracając resztę siły na jego klatce piersiowej. Cromartie nie zwlekał dłużej, biorąc zamach i ciskając improwizowanym pociskiem prosto w rebelianckiego TOK-715.

Trafił...

Cameron zachwiała się, siła uderzenia pozbawiła ją też broni, która upadła, przesuwając się po ziemi kawałek dalej, i wpadając za niewielki krawężnik i pod jeden z samochodów.

Zdążyła jedynie odwrócić się, odzyskując równowagę, gdy rozpędzony Cromartie wpadł na nią, obalając na ziemię...

* * *

Robert Johnson patrzył z niedowierzaniem na biało-czarny, niemy obraz na ekranie monitora. Jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzały się coraz bardziej i bardziej, gdy obserwował jak wielki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, o twarzy którą Johnson chyba skądś kojarzył, jednym ruchem wyrwał z zawiasów drzwi samochodowe. Stały się jeszcze większe gdy biegnąc wykorzystał je jak tarczę, a prawie wypadły z czaszki gdy muskularny mężczyzna cisnął nimi jak talerzem...

_Jak jakiś pieprzony Kapitan Ameryka..._ -pomyślał z niedowierzaniem, drapiąc się po krótko ostrzyżonej głowie.

Chyba właśnie ta myśl pozwoliła mu się w końcu otrząsnąć i sięgnąć po słuchawkę. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co tu się działo, miał jednak pewność, że zarówno gliny jak i jego zwierzchnicy powinni o tym wiedzieć.

I wtedy właśnie poczuł zimny metal na swoim karku.

_O Boże..._

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

-Błagam... mam żonę... dwójkę dzieci...

-Odłóż słuchawkę. -usłyszał za sobą cichy głos. -I żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

Posłuchał, odkładając urządzenie na swoje miejsce.

-Nie zabijaj mnie, proszę. -stwierdził cicho.

-Nie zamierzam. O ile mnie nie zmusisz.

Na ekranie, potężny mężczyzna klęczał właśnie na klatce piersiowej niewielkiej, zgrabnej dziewczyny, bezlitośnie okładając ją pięściami po twarzy. Johnson usłyszał jak ten kto trzyma go na muszce przeklina siarczyście, z wyraźną obawą w głosie.

-Twoja przyjaciółka? -spytał niepewnie. -Chyba jest w tarapatach.

-Zamknij się. -usłyszał za sobą syknięcie. -Taśmy z dzisiejszego dnia. Wszystkie. Muszę wiedzieć gdzie są.

-Wszystkie? -strażnik spytał z niedowierzaniem, co spotkało się tylko z mocniejszym wciśnięciem pistoletu w jego kark.

-Słyszałeś mnie za pierwszym razem. Nie zmuszaj mnie do powtarzania. -odparł jego prześladowca. -Nie mam na to czasu.

-Są tam. -Robert wskazał ruchem głowy na jedną z szafek. -Będą na nich daty.

-Dziękuję. -usłyszał w odpowiedzi, po czym, jakby z wahaniem, głos dodał: -Twoja żona i dzieci... kochasz ich?

Johnson zamrugał dwa razy. _Jakie to miało znaczenie?_

-Jasne, że kocham. -odparł jednak szczerze. -Są całym moim życiem.

-Posłuchaj... -zimna stal odsunęła się z jego karku, mężczyzna wiedział jednak lepiej i nie wykonał żadnego gwałtownego manewru. -Dla ich dobra, nie zapomnij o tym co teraz widziałeś. Dla ich dobra jednak, nie mów też o tym nikomu, bo uznają cię za wariata. Rzuć tą drętwą robotę, sprzedaj dom i przeprowadź się. Gdzieś daleko. Gdzieś na wieś, albo w góry, rozumiesz? Dla ich dobra.

-Nie rozumiem... -odrzekł, kręcąc głową. -Nie znam cię, nie rozumiem o czym mówisz...

-Dla ich dobra. -powtórzył głos. -Pamiętaj.

Chwilę później Robert Johnson poczuł ostry, tępy ból, gdy coś mocno walnęło go w głowę, zwalając z nóg i oblekając świat ciemnością.

* * *

Cameron miała kłopoty. Nie potrzeba było geniusza by to wywnioskować. Scenariusz w którym się znalazła był najgorszym możliwym dla niej, w walce z Cromartim. Miała nad nim przewagę szybkości, gibkości, zapewne także i niejaką przewagę inteligencji, kiedy jednak walka przybierała taki obrót jak teraz, bardzo często o zwycięstwie decydowała zwykła, brutalna siła. A w kwestii tej, akurat, bezdyskusyjnie górował T-888.

John biegł, ile sił w nogach. Wiedział że Cameron nie spodoba się jego drobne wykroczenie poza plan, chwilowo jednak miał to gdzieś. Nie chciał żeby znosiła dla niego więcej niż musi. Jego serce biło z całych sił, a jej imię, oraz scena która widział na ekranie były jedynymi rzeczami które zaprzątały mu myśli.

Wpadł na parking, ledwo łapiąc równowagę na zakręcie, akurat by zobaczyć jak Cromartie pochyla się nad nieco sponiewieraną, ale wciąż stawiającą opór –_ dzięki Bogu..._ - Cameron.

-Heeeeejjjj! -wrzasnął, nie zastanawiając się szczególnie długo. -Skurwielu! To mnie chcesz!

Potężna postać spojrzała w jego stronę, błyskając czerwienią oczu, po czym powstała, dźwigając jego śliczną towarzyszkę i ciskając nią z mocą na odległość paru metrów, w jeden z samochodów.

Potem zaś, Cromartie odwrócił się w jego stronę i począł biec, stopniowo zwiększając prędkość, niezbyt szybko, lecz nieubłaganie, niczym pędzący pociąg.

_Całe szczęście, że pozbawiła go broni..._

Kątem oka, chłopak zauważył jak Cameron powoli zbiera się z roztrzaskanego wozu, nie miał jednak czasu się przyglądać. Rzucił się do ucieczki...

...a przynajmniej tak miał myśleć jego prześladowca. Kiedy tylko dotarł do jednego z samochodów, schował się za nim i wcisnął przycisk schowanego dotychczas w kieszeni detonatora. W kilku miejscach podziemnego parkingu, w tym w jednym zaraz obok, rozkwitły nagle potężne eksplozje, wypełniając wszystko ogłuszającym hukiem i dymem. Cromartie zatrzymał się na moment, rozglądając wokół, skupiając spojrzenie na rozwalonym, płonącym wozie i próbując dojść do tego co to wszystko znaczy. Potem jednak ruszył znowu biegiem w jego stronę.

I wtedy właśnie, z sufitu lunęła woda.

Na przestrzeni całego parkingu, w jednym momencie, włączyły się wszystkie zraszacze anty-pożarowe. Wody było niesamowicie dużo, niemal w jednej chwili pod ich nogami zaczęły tworzyć się kałuże. Oczywiście, John wiedział, że zawdzięczają ten fakt drobnemu "podkręceniu" które zaoferował systemom ledwie parę minut temu.

Cromartie zatrzymał się ponownie, poświęcając kilka sekund na obserwowanie swojej nagle przesiąkniętej do cna postaci. Jego obserwacja została jednak nagle brutalnie przerwana, gdy od tyłu wpadła w niego burza przemokniętych, lśniących, kasztanowych włosów, wraz ze swoją właścicielką, która, rzucając się na niego całą masą syntetycznego ciała, przewróciła ich obydwoje prosto w powiększające się jeziorko wody u ich stóp.

-John! Teraz! -zawołała, przeznaczając wszystkie siły by utrzymać cyborga w miejscu, a chłopak rzucił się biegiem do jednej ze ścian. W biegu wyciągnął zza pasa swojego Glocka i oddał parę celnych kul prosto w będącą jego celem skrzynkę instalacji elektrycznej. Jedna z nich, chyba głównie dzięki szczęściu, zniszczyła zamek, otwierając drzwiczki na ościerz.

_Raz się żyje... _-pomyślał z rozbawieniem, czując jak serce z mocą pompuje mu krew w żyły. _Nie ma jak mokra zabawa z prądem..._

Wyciągnąwszy zza pasa, spod grubej bluzy, dość zabawne, żółte, gumowe rękawice, wdział je, po czym sięgnał i wyszarpnął jeden z kabli, trzaskający błękitnymi iskrami. Potem zaś, nie zastanwiając się wiele dłużej, pochylił się i zanurzył go prosto kałuży u swoich stóp, modląc się by gumowce na jego stopach były tak szczelne jak zapewniali go zarówno sprzedawca u którego je kupowali, jak i Cameron, oglądająca je potem przez przynajmniej dwie godziny.

_To po prostu _musi_ być najdziwniejsza walka w której kiedykolwiek brałem udział... _-przemknęło mu jeszcze przez myśl, a potem coś huknęło i nagle wszystkie światła zgasły, pokrywając całą przestrzeń w egipskich ciemnościach.

Młodzieniec podniósł szybko nieszczęsny kabel, podwijając go i zahaczając o skrzynkę, po czym, po raz setny dziękując w głowie swojej zmyślnej przyjaciółce, wyciągnął zza pasa przygotowaną na taką ewentualność latarkę i rzucił się biegiem w miejsce w którym ostatnio widział walczące cyborgi.

_Dwie minuty... tylko dwie minuty..._

Dotarłszy na miejsce rozejrzał się uważnie, dostrzegając potężną formę T-888 spoczywającą nieruchomo na równie statycznej Cameron.

_Minuta i trzydzieści sekund..._

Miał już podejść i odsłonić port sprawnym ruchem noża, licząc w głowie szybko upływające sekundy, wtedy jednak jego oczy nagle wyłoniły jakiś kształt, wystający spod jednego z samochodów. Na jego usta powoli wypełzł uśmiech.

Podniósłszy automatyczny shotgun, John obejrzał go uważnie. Osłonięta od góry samochodem, a z boku krawężnikiem broń nie zmokła tak mocno, jak wszystko inne. Sprawdził także magazynek. 8 pocisków. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wystarczy.

_Minuta..._

Podszedł spokojnie do nieruchomej formy swojego prześladowcy i, przykładając się z całej siły, zepchnął go ze swojej przyjaciółki.

_30 sekund..._

-To za życie, które mi rozpieprzyłeś, skurwielu. -szepnął, mierząc.

Po zaś, z szerokim, maniakalnym uśmiechem na ustach opróżnił cały magazynek, jeden nabój po drugim, zmieniając głowę Cromartiego w widowiskową, krwawo-metalową miazgę.

* * *

Sara spojrzała przez ramię, przesuwając oczami po Charlim i spoczywającej w jego ramionach Michelle, która robiła się z minuty na minutę coraz bledsza. Kobieta westchnęła cicho, nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa. Widziała już rannych ludzi, widziała i krwawienia. Michelle była w złym stanie i szaleńczy pęd, najpierw po autostradzie, teraz zaś po miejskiej drodze, w którym brała od pewnego czasu udział, był prawdopodobnie jej ostatnią podróżą.

Samochód zdobył Derek. Uzgodnili pomiędzy sobą że będzie bezpieczniej jeśli to on, jako jedyny obecnie poszukiwany – ona była w końcu oficjalnie martwa – będzie jedynym którego twarz zostanie zapamiętana przez biedaka który z bronią przy głowie musiał pożegnać się ze swoim ledwo jeżdzącym vanem. Sara żałowała że nie udało im się zdobyć czegoś lepszego, nie mieli jednak czasu by wybrzydzać. Derek był także tym który prowadził.

-Ona umiera... -szepnął z tyłu Charlie, przełykając łzy. -Nie zdążymy. Straciła zbyt wiele krwi...

Michelle od dłuższego czasu była nieprzytomna, przestał już więc powtarzać jej ciągle że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Na jego słowa, nikt z nich nie miał żadnej odpowiedzi. Bo i cóż można było powiedzieć? Sara czuła wewnątrz przeraźliwą pustkę. Jedną rzeczą było wiedzieć, że za parę lat zginie mniej więcej połowa populacji świata, zupełnie inną patrzeć jak ktoś kogo znasz, wykrwawia się na śmierć. W dodatku ktoś bliski człowiekowi który bliski jest tobie. I ni mniej, ni więcej, a z twojego powodu...

_Pieprzone metalowe monstra..._ -warknęła w myślach, pompując swój gniew i rozpacz w znane rejony swojej duszy.

-Możemy spróbować, Charlie. -odparła w końcu. -Możemy tylko spróbować.

Może minutę później, Derek z rozpędem wpadł na szpitalny parking, a Charlie wypadł z samochodu, niósąc swoją nieszczęsną żonę na rękach i krzycząc ile tylko siły w płucach, błagając o pomoc.

Gdy zaś van ruszył z powrotem z piskiem opon, Sara po raz tysięczny dzisiejszego dnia przeklęła swoje zasrane życie, opierając ze zmęczeniem głowę o szybę.

-To jeszcze nie koniec. -stwierdził Reese twardo, z oczami wciąż skupionymi na drodze.

-Wiem. -odparła po prostu, choć jej głos był nieco słaby.

-John...?

-Jego telefon jest wyłączony. Cameron też. -stwierdziła z wyraźnym strachem.

-Musimy ich znaleźć.

-Możemy sprawdzić co większe centra handlowe. Na razie nie mam lepszego pomysłu.

-W porządku. -odparł, wciskając gaz do dechy i ruszając ze świateł z piskiem opon.

* * *

-Jak z tobą? W porządku? -spytał, odrywając na moment oczy od drogi i zerkając na nią.

Jej poraniona twarz była ponownie zakryta kapturem, tu i tam można było także dostrzec na ubraniu ślady krwi.

Po swoim brawurowym starciu zapakowali ciało Cromartiego do samochodu i ruszyli tak szybko jak tylko zdołali, uciekając z miejsca na parę minut przed tym jak zaroiło się tam od policji i gapiów. Szczęśliwie, planując całą akcję wzięli pod uwagę, że będą potrzebować samochodu, pickup który rozwalili nie należał więc do nich, był po prostu jednym z wielu cudzych aut które rozpieprzyli w trakcie akcji, w ten czy inny sposób. Cameron, jak się okazało, miała smykałkę do kradnięcia samochodów, potrafiła nie tylko otwierać zamki, ale nawet deaktywować alarm, kiedy było trzeba zachować nieco dyskrecji. W ogóle, cała akcja udała im się zaskakująco brylantowo.

_Tworzymy razem zgrany zespół... _-przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Chłopak miał co prawda trochę wyrzutów sumienia, w związku z lekkością z którą przyszło im niszczenie mienia innych ludzi, ostatecznie jednak, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że była to mała cena za ostateczne pozbycie się dręczącego ich cyborga.

-Jestem operatywna. -jego towarzyszka odparła na pytanie, przywracając go teraźniejszości, zerkając przy tym z zaciekawieniem na jedną ze swoich dłoni. -Choć nie w stu procentach.

Wracając spojrzeniem do drogi, kątem oka zauważył że jej dłoń poruszyła się dziwnie, drgając, niemal jakby dostała skurczu.

-Coś nie tak z twoją ręką?

Skinęła lekko głową.

-Chyba jest uszkodzona.

Westchnął cicho. Cromartie najwyraźniej dość poważnie jego przyjaciółkę sponiewierał.

-Musimy wrócić do domu. Tam będę mógł cię obejrzeć, opatrzyć i zobaczyć co będzie wymagać...

-Nie, John. -odparła a nagłość i bezpośredniość tego stwierdzenia sprawiła że aż zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc.

-Co?

Nie. -powtórzyła, wpatrując się w niego. -Nie możemy jeszcze wrócić do domu. Jest pewne miejsce, które chcę ci pokazać.

Chłopak zerknął na nią znowu, ale wielkie oczy błyszczące spod kaptura były nieodgadnione.

-Koniecznie teraz?

-Tak. -odparła, po chwili wahania. -Koniecznie teraz.

Młodzieniec westchnął ponownie, przecierając oczy dłonią. Był zmęczony, w dodatku wciąż nie skontaktował się z matką, która pewnie odchodziła już od zmysłów. Cameron jednak, zdawało się, wyraźnie na tym zależało.

-Dobrze więc. -odrzekł w końcu. -Muszę jednak najpierw zadzwonić do matki.

Skinęła głową a on sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął swój telefon, po czym włączył go i po chwili wybrał z listy numer Sary, zerkając znowu na Cameron i niemal słysząc w myślach co zamierza właśnie powiedzieć.

-Rozmawianie przez telefon w trakcie jazdy jest niebezpieczne. -stwierdziła wtedy ona i chłopak poczuł uśmiech formujący się na jego ustach.

_Jak w otwartej księdze..._

-Wiem. Jakoś to przeżyję. -odparł na głos, a ona lekko się skrzywiła, nie powiedziała jednak na ten temat nic więcej.

Głuchy sygnał telefoniczny zabrzmiał raz, drugi... i wtedy, w końcu, w słuchawce odezwał się nagle głos jego matki:

-John? -zapytała z lękiem. -John, to ty?

-17 listopada. Tak, to ja, mamo.

-Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko w porządku? Cromartie... on... -rozległo się niemal od razu po drugiej stronie.

Jej głos był tak przepełniony troską, że chłopak z miejsca pożałował że nie wykonał tego telefonu wcześniej. W gruncie rzeczy, on także nieco się martwił, aczkolwiek przez ostatnie godziny tyle się działo, że po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Nawet zapomniał, że jego komórka wciąż była wyłączona, zgodnie z wcześniejszym poleceniem Cromartiego, by nie budzić podejrzeń. Telefon jego cybernetycznej przyjaciółki zaś ucierpiał w wodzie i wymagał solidnego wysuszenia, jeśli w ogóle uda się go jeszcze przywrócić do działania, Przez dłuższy okres czasu Sara była więc efektywnie odcięta od kontaktu z synem. Było mu przykro, że naraził ją na tego typu nieprzyjemności.

-Wiem. Nie martw się tym teraz. Jestem cały. Z Cameron co prawda trochę gorzej, ale pozbiera się. A co z wami? Wszyscy cali?

-John...

To było tylko jedno słowo, było jednak aż ciężkie od emocji, od smutku, bólu i ulgi równocześnie.

-Mamo? Mamo, coś się stało?

-Chodzi o... o Michelle. -odparł w słuchawce głos kobiety. -Jest ranna. Źle z nią, John. Jest w Kalifornijskim Centrum Medycznym. Możesz tam przyjechać?

Poczuł, jak coś zimnego złapało go za serce.

-Mogę. -stwierdził słabo, zerkając na swoją towarzyszkę. -Za jakieś trzy kwadranse. Muszę coś najpierw załatwić.

Nie czuł się najlepiej, zwlekając z wizytą w szpitalu, Charlie mógł go bowiem potrzebować. Z drugiej jednak strony, Cameron bardzo rzadko w sposób widoczny na czymś zależało, nie miał więc zamiaru wycofywać się ze złożonej obietnicy. Michelle i tak nie mógł w żaden sposób pomóc, a instynktownie czuł, że prośba jego towarzyszki dotyczyła czegoś ważnego. Jego instynkt zaś już przynajmniej raz dziś się spisał.

-Będę tam najszybciej jak zdołam. -dodał jeszcze.

-Dobrze, synu. Pospiesz się.

Wyłączył się i spojrzał w dwoje brązowych oczu.

-Musimy się pospieszyć, Cam. -rzucił, wciskając mocniej pedał gazu. -Gdzie mam jechać?

-Poprowadzę cię. Teraz w prawo.

* * *

Miejsce do którego doprowadził go pilotaż cyborga, było usytuowaną stosunkowo blisko portu serią różnorakich magazynów, z których cześć należała do prywatnych firm, część zaś była przestrzenią na wynajem. Cameron wysiadła z wozu i poprowadziła ich w kierunku jednego z takich miejsc, a kiedy weszli do środka, jego oczom ukazała się cała masa kontenerów, zamkniętych na kłódki, ponumerowanych i wynajmowanych przez prywatnych ludzi.

-Masz tu skrytkę? -spytał niepewnie.

Cameron spojrzała na niego spod kaptura i skinęła lekko głową.

-Mam.

Pokręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc.

-Skąd miałaś pieniądze? I po co ci to miejsce?

-Z różnych rzeczy. -odparła po prostu. -Ja nie śpię.

_No tak..._

Jego drugie pytanie zignorowała, chłopak doszedł jednak do wniosku, że zamierza po prostu mu pokazać.

Cameron zatrzymała się w końcu przed kontenerem z wymalowanym białą farbą numerem "127", po czym wyjęła z kieszeni spodni niewielki kluczyk i otworzyła kłódkę i zdjęła łańcuch. Potem zaś, bez wysiłku odsunęła solidne, blaszane, lecz wzmacniane stalą odrzwia a gdy światło słoneczne wpadło do środka, oczom młodzieńca ukazał się dość niezwykły widok.

Środek niezupełnie pokrywał się z jego oczekiwaniami co do kontenera magazynowego. Było tu pełno sprzętu, w tym leżący na szafce laptop, dość dużo broni i amunicji a także stół, na którym ktoś wyraźnie pracował nad różnymi rzeczami związanymi chyba z szeroko rozumianą chemią. W kolejnych rogach, z pewnym zdziwieniem, chłopak zauważył też lodówkę oraz piec elektryczny – miejsce było ewidentnie podłączone do prądu, a całość przypominała bardziej jakiś niewielki warsztat, niż magazyn.

Jego uwagę przykuła też oparta o ścianę w pobliżu pieca, solidna sztaba metalu. Podszedł do niej, po czym podniósł w dwóch rękach. _Koltan..._

-To z tamtego schronu... -szepnął cicho. -Zabrałaś?

-Tak.

-Dlaczego? -spytał, nie rozumiejąc.

-Bo go potrzebuje. -odparła, zamykając za nimi drzwi i kierując swoje kroki w stronę jednej z ustawionych pod ścianką szafek. Potem zaś, jakby przypominając sobie o czymś, cofnęła się i pociągnęła za jakąś linkę, włączając światło niewielkiej żarówki zawieszonej pod sufitem.

-Przepraszam. -skomentowała, ruszając z powrotem w stronę szafki.

Równocześnie zrzuciła też w końcu bluzę, dzięki czemu John mógł wreszcie ocenić zakres jej uszkodzeń. Jej twarz była dość mocno posiniaczona i poraniona, na górnej części klatki piersiowej, w paru miejscach dostrzegał też ślady po kulach. Prawa ręka, wyraźnie uszkodzona, tkwiła pod dość niecodziennym kątem, lewa zaś – ta drgająca – także miała prawdopodobnie jakieś wewnętrzne uszkodzenia.

-To wszystko... -potoczył wokół ręką. -To taka twoja sekretna skrytka, tak?

Zastanowiła się przez moment, wyciągając z szafki jakąś maść i trochę bandaży.

-Tak. Moja sekretna skrytka.

Chłopak zagwizdał. Zawsze wiedział że Cameron ma przed nimi sekrety, nikt z nich nie miał przecież pojęcia co porabiała nocami, czegoś takiego jednak się nie spodziewał.

-Więc czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? -zadał wreszcie nurtujące go pytanie.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i przez moment znowu była cicho. Ponownie, niemal widział za jej oczami odbywającą się tam kalkulację, tym razem jednak, miał wrażenie że dotyczyła czegoś zupełnie innego. Nie chodziło bezpośrednio o jego bezpieczeństwo, John miał raczej wrażenie że w jakimś sensie chodziło... o nią.

-Bo chcę, byśmy zostawili tu ciało Cromartiego. -odparła w końcu.

Chłopak zamrugał, wpatrując się w nią.

-Że co?

-Jego endoszkielet. Chcę go tu zostawić. -powtórzyła.

-Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem, Cam. -odparł zirytowany. -Ale czemu? Przecież wiesz, jakie jest ryzyko. To co z nich zostaje po prostu _musimy_ niszczyć. Musimy rozumiesz?

-Rozumiem, John. -odparła.

-Więc dlaczego...

-Ponieważ jest mi potrzebny. Jak koltan. -weszła mu w słowo. -Jestem wytrzymała, ale nie niezniszczalna, John. Każda walka przynosi jakieś obrażenia. Naprawiam co mogę i jak mogę, ale pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie da się zreperować, a jego części są w dużej mierze kompatybilne z moimi.

Młodzieniec patrzył na nią, w milczeniu, a jego oczy robiły się coraz większe.

-Nie mogę dbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo, kiedy nie jestem funkcjonalna. Nie mogę być funkcjonalna, nie mając części. Nie mogę mieć części, niszcząc wszystkie na które się natkniemy. W ten sposób będę się zużywać i zużywać coraz bardziej i w końcu będziecie musieli mnie zostawić, bo będę większym zagrożeniem niż strategicznym zyskiem...

_O mój Boże..._

Poczuł, jakby ktoś wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek. Jej głos odpłynął gdzieś i choć chłopak był pewien że mówi coś dalej, krew dudniła mu w uszach tak potwornie, że nie słyszał nic poza nią.

_Boże... _-pomyślał ponownie w duchu, a jego świat zawirował. _Boże... jak ja mogłem być tak samolubny..._

Walczyła przecież dla niego, dla niego odnosiła rany. Sama dbała też o siebie, gdy wszyscy zdawali się mieć gdzieś, czy będzie chodzić, czy się czołgać. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz jej, siedzącej tu samotnie, naprawiającej różnorakie wewnętrzne uszkodzenia o których nawet nie mieli pojęcia i chłopak poczuł falę wzbierającej wewnątrz pogardy do samego siebie, falę tak mocną, że aż przewróciło mu się w żołądku. Przy wszystkich swoich górnolotnych przemowach dotyczących własnej wartości i uprzedmiatawiania, gdy przychodziło co do czego, sam wciąż traktował ją jak narzędzie. Gorzej nawet, bo o narzędzia przecież się dba.

_Nigdy więcej..._

Podszedł do niej, błyskawicznie, i w przypływie emocji, wziął jej twarz w dłonie. Przerwała cokolwiek właśnie mówiła i wbiła w niego swoje kasztanowe studnie, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

-Przepraszam, Cam. -szepnął cicho. -Tak mi przykro...

Jej oczy pozostały na jego twarzy, usta zaś uchyliły się lekko.

-Za co, John? -spytała cicho, jakby nie rozumiejąc.

-Za... za wszystko... -odparł, przełykając ciężko. -Nie dbałem.. nikt z nas nie dbał o to w jakim jesteś stanie... Jasne, że możesz go zatrzymać. Zrób z nim co chcesz, rozłóż na kawałki, nie dbam o to. Tylko nie mów o tym na razie mojej matce. Sam jej powiem... za jakiś czas. -po czym po kolejnej sekundzie, dodał jeszcze. -A jeśli będziesz kiedyś potrzebowała czegokolwiek więcej, daj mi znać. Pomogę ci. _Czegokolwiek,_ Cam...

-Dziękuję.

-Nie. -pokręcił głową, przesuwając pieszczotliwie kciukiem po jej policzku. -To ja powinienem ci dziękować. Za wszystkie rany, za wszystko... wszystko co robisz by utrzymać mnie przy życiu.

-To moja misja, John. -odparła po prostu, wciąż wpatrując się w niego i nie odsuwając twarzy od jego dłoni. -Nie musisz mi dziękować.

Pokręcił jedynie ponownie głową, wzdychając.

-Owszem, to twoja misja. To jednak wcale nie znaczy, że nie należy doceniać tego co robisz. Tylko dzięki tobie jeszcze żyję. To przecież musi być coś warte, no nie? A za wszystko, co jest coś warte, należy dziękować.

Milczała przez chwilę. Potem zaś, na jej usta powoli wypełzł jakby cień uśmiechu. Niezwykle ślicznego uśmiechu.

-Rozumiem. -odparła cicho, topiąc jego oczy w kasztanowych toniach. -Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.

Przez dłuższy czas, żadne z nich nie odezwało się po tych słowach. Stali tak, Cameron wciąż z twarzą w jego objęciach, jakby nagle urwał się scenariusz i nie wiedzieli co zrobić dalej. Wtedy też, stopniowo, chłopak zaczał zdawać sobie sprawę z coraz mocniej bijącego mu w piersi serca. Sekunda za sekundą, coraz wyraźniej docierał do niego brzoskwiniowy zapach jej włosów, gładkość i ciepło skóry której dotykały dłonie.

Jedna z nich przesunęła się mimowolnie, delikatnie, wręcz odrobinę pieszczotliwie, do jej karku i chłopak wziął głęboki, nieco drżący oddech.

-Denerwujesz się...? -stwierdziła cicho, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

-Tak... -odparł nieco zachrypniętym głosem, czując, że nie może oderwać wzroku od jej warg. Wpatrując się w nie, zaraz obok dostrzegł nagle delikatny błysk zakrwawionego metalu, gdzie jedna z kul sięgnęła swego celu.

_Tym właśnie jest..._ -przypomniał sobie. _Tam w środku, tym właśnie jest..._

Ta myśl powinna była podziałać jak kubeł zimnej wody. Jak zawór bezpieczeństwa, oddzielający to co dobre, od tego co złe, nie pozwalający mu skomplikować sobie życia w sposób, który sam nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie udźwignąć. Powinna... wtedy bowiem Cameron, wciaż tym cichym, nagle w mniemaniu chłopca niezwykle zmysłowym głosem, zapytała...

-Czemu...?

... i zamiast tego wszelkie myśli rozpłynęły się nagle, gdy resztki oporu runęły pod naporem pragnień.

Gdy ich usta się spotkały, początkowo nie było z jej strony żadnej reakcji. Chłopak poczuł się dość głupio, jakby całował muzealną rzeźbę, kiedy jednak miał już odsunąć się od niej, Cameron poczęła stopniowo, jakby odrobinę niepewnie, kopiować jego własne ruchy. To, co początkowo było nieco niezręcznym, jednostronnym pocałunkiem, szybko przerodziło się w prawdziwie gorące, namiętne przeżycie. Poczuł, jak jej ramiona zamykają się za nim w objęciu, nieco niezręcznym z powodu jednej uszkodzonej ręki. Trzymane w nich przed chwilą maść i bandaże upadły u ich stóp.

_Boże... _-błysnęła w końcu w jego głowie samotna myśl. _Boże... co ja robię...?_

Odsunął się od niej lekko, oddychając z trudem i czując jak jego serce wyrywa się z piersi, a pokonanie nawet tej odległości wymagało od niego niemal całej siły woli jaką dysponował. Odkaszlnął, czerwieniąc się, czując jak równocześnie jej objęcia rozluźniają się.

Szalony, magiczny moment minął... rozsądek powoli wracał na swoje miejsce.

-Ja... hmm... -zastanowił się przez chwilę, wciąż obserwowany jej uważnym spojrzeniem, co wcale nie pomagało.

_Jak jej _to _wytłumaczysz, cwaniaku? Jak jej wytłumaczysz to co właśnie zrobiłeś?_

-John... -odezwała się znowu cicho, a chwilę potem chłopak zauważył jak z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy dotknęła na moment palcem swoich ust. -John... pocałowałeś mnie... -dodała po chwili.

_Tylko mnie nie pytaj czemu... błagam, nie pytaj mnie..._

-Ah... no tak... ha ... hahaha...

_Johnie Connor... jesteś beznadziejnym głupcem..._

Spojrzała na niego ponownie, po raz kolejny dotykając swoich warg.

-John, czemu...

_Nie pytaj, bo nie mam odpowiedzi!_

-Potem, Cam. Musimy jechać, pamiętasz? -przerwał jej szybko, ruszając do wyjścia, na co Cameron lekko przekrzywiła głowę. Czuł się beznadziejnie, jak ostatni tchórz i palant. Miał wewnętrzne przeświadczenie że w jakiś sposób ją wykorzystał, zyskał na jej niezrozumieniu i niewinności. Nie widział jednak w tym momencie żadnego innego wyjścia z sytuacji. Ucieczka zdawała się jedynym. -Charlie na nas czeka...

Nagle jednak zatrzymał się, przypominając sobie o czymś bardzo ważnym. Choć bardzo chciał znaleźć się teraz gdzie indziej, mieć czas by się uspokoić, przemyśleć wszystko co się stało, coś w jego wnętrzu nie pozwoliło mu na to, pociągając z mocą za wszystkie alarmowe sznurki.

_Obiecałem sobie... _-odbiło się w jego głowie. _Nigdy więcej..._

-Twoje rany... -zaczął, odwracając się znowu by na nią spojrzeć, przesuwając powolnym spojrzeniem po poranionej twarzy i wygiętej pod dziwnym kątem ręce. -Może zajmijmy się nimi zanim...

Jej spojrzenie opadło na moment na leżące na ziemi bandaże i maść.

-Nic mi nie jest. -odparła, podnosząc z powrotem wzrok. -Uszkodzenia nie są aż tak poważne. Mogę naprawić i opatrzyć się w domu.

Rozpatrywał jej słowa przez chwilę. Nie zupełnie podobał mu się pomysł jej chodzącej z poranioną twarzą i uszkodzonymi rękami, a potencjalne kłopoty z udawaniem człowieka nie były bynajmniej jedynym powodem. Bardzo jednak zależało mu, by dotrzeć do tego cholernego szpitala, a rany te przecież nie mogły zadać jej prawdziwego bólu.

_Dlaczego _wszystko_ dzisiaj musi być takie cholernie skomplikowane?_ -przemknęło mu przez myśl z irytacją.

-Jesteś pewna? -zapytał w końcu. -Możemy zostać dłużej.

Pokręciła głową.

-Tak, John. Jestem pewna. Zależy ci na tym by jechać do szpitala.

Skinął powoli głową w odpowiedzi. Zależało.

A kiedy chwilę później czekał na nią w samochodzie, gdy uważnie śledząc otoczenie odnosiła zawinięty w dywan endoszkielet do swojej kryjówki, myślą która pojawiła się w jego głowie było...

_Czemu...? Czemu to zrobiłem?_

Potem zaś, wyobraźnia podsunęła mu znów wspomnienie jej miękkich, ciepłych ust i chłopak potrząsnął głową, wzdychając.

* * *

Idąc szpitalnym korytarzem i patrząc na pochyloną, łkającą postać siedzącego na krześle mężczyzny, chłopak od razu wiedział już, co musiało się stać. Coś targnęło wewnątrz jego sercem, mieszanina bólu, żalu, gniewu i poczucia winy, która z miejsca sprawiła że także w jego własnych oczach poczęły gromadzić się łzy.

Przez moment nie wiedział, czy powinien podejść. Bał się, że Charlie może go znienawidzić, że może skierować na niego swój słuszny gniew. W końcu to John wciągnął go po ośmiu latach z powrotem w życia swoje i swojej matki, rozpoczynając dla nich ten koszmar. Chłopak nie był pewien, czy jeśli rzeczywiście tak się stanie, będzie w stanie to znieść.

W końcu jednak, jego stopy poruszyły się i poniosły go w pobliże płaczącego mężczyzny. Charlie go teraz potrzebował, jego własne lęki musiały być wtórne dla tego faktu.

_Jeśli nie będzie chciał widzieć mnie na oczy, z całą pewnością da mi to do zrozumienia..._

Usiadł obok, bez słowa otaczając swojego niedoszłego ojczyma ramieniem, na co Charlie z miejsca uniósł na niego zaczerwienione oczy. Przez moment coś grało na jego twarzy, wargi drżały od niewypowiedzianych emocji. Potem jednak, mężczyzna ponownie spuścił głowę, kładąc jedną dłoń na dłoni chłopaka, który, bez swojej wiedzy, dopiero wtedy wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas, w milczeniu. W końcu młodzieniec, walcząc z samym sobą, podjął decyzję i odezwał się:

-Czy... -zaczął słabym, schrypniętym głosem, po czym odkaszlnął by przełamać jego opór. -Czy przyniosło by ci choć... odrobinę pocieszenia... gdybym powiedział ci, że ten potwór... że rozpieprzyłem jego głowę w drobny mak...?

-Nie... -odparł Charlie, po chwili milczenia. -Nie, Johny... dziś chyba nic nie przyniesie mi pocieszenia...

Chłopak pokiwał smutno głową, odwracając wzrok, wtedy jednak Dixon odezwał się ponownie.

-...ale na pewno przyniosło by mi to satysfakcję...

* * *

Spotkanie z matką przebiegło dokładnie tak jak się spodziewał. Kiedy tylko go zobaczyła, kobieta rzuciła się w jego ramiona, ściskając go niczym utracony skarb, wyraźnie poruszona. Także i jego wuj, stojąc obok, zdawał się patrzeć na nich z niemała ulgą. Potem zaś, Sara odsunęla go na odległość ramion, oglądając uważnie.

-Cromartie...? Nic ci nie zrobił?

-Nie mamo. -odparł spokojnie, patrząc na nią. -Za to my zrobiliśmy jemu.

Spojrzała na niego, nie rozumiejąc, a chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Nie musimy się nim już martwić. -odparł, patrząc z pewną satysfakcją na coraz większe osłupienie rosnące w oczach tak swojej matki, jak i wuja. -Jest już kupą stopionego złomu. -skłamał gładko.

Pierwszy otrząsnął się Derek, uśmiechając się szeroko i klepiąc chłopaka po plecach.

-Dobra robota, John.

Reakcja jego matki była zgoła inna, nagle bowiem ponownie znalazł się w jej objęciach, ściskany z całą siłą ramion.

-Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. -odparła i chłopak zdecydowanie nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Wiele rzeczy tego dnia mogło potoczyć się inaczej...

* * *

Jego ręce pracowały metodycznie, owijając bandaże wokół zgrabnej, wąskiej talii i barków. Nie zwracanie uwagi na dość niewielkie, nagie piersi wymagało całego zapasu siły woli którą dysponował. Był jednak z siebie dumny, bo prawie mu się udawało.

Spędzili ostatnie dwie godziny na stopniowym naprawianiu i opatrywaniu wszystkich ran które Cameron odniosła w swojej ostatniej walce. Początkowo miała najwyraźniej zamiar zająć się tym sama, widok chłopaka taszczącego pod ręką tak domową apteczkę, jak i zestaw narzędziowy chyba nieco ją zdzwił. Nie protestowała jednak, gdy z determinacją na twarzy zaoferował jej pomoc.

-Dobra. Nie za ciasno? Możesz ruszać barkiem? -zapytał, poprawiając ostatni opatrunek.

Poruszyła lekko ramieniem i podniosła na niego kasztanowe spojrzenie.

-Nie, John. Jest dobrze. Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co. To chyba już wszystko. -wymamrotał młodzieniec w odpowiedzi, odkładając apteczkę i uciekając wzrokiem przed tą brązową głębią. Od czasu wizyty w jej małym, sekretnym warsztacie nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Zauważył jednak, mimo wszystko, jak obserwując jego reakcję przekrzywiła lekko głowę.

-John... -odezwała się znowu, gdy podniósł się już do wyjścia. -Czy zrobiłam znowu coś nie tak?

Zamrugał dwa razy i spojrzał na nią w końcu, zaskoczony.

-Nie tak? Dlaczego?

-Nie patrzysz na mnie i unikasz mojego towarzystwa. -odparła jego towarzyszka, po czym założyła przez głowę luźny T-shirt, ponownie powodując lekkie przyspieszenie rytmu serca z jego strony. -Jakbyś był na mnie zły. Ale nie wiem za co.

_Zły...? Na nią? Do takiego doszła wniosku?_

Podszedł do niej z westchnieniem.

-Nie gniewam się, Cam. -odparł, ujmując jej twarz w obie dłonie, co znowu wpędziło go w falę wspomnień. Nie cofnął jednak rąk. -Nie na ciebie.

-Na kogoś innego? -spytała niepewnie.

-Na siebie.

Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się nieco, przemknęła przez nią iskra niezrozumienia.

-Czemu jesteś zły na siebie?

-Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. -odrzekł chłopak wzdychając w duszy i opierając swoje czoło o jej własne, kusząc znowu los bliskością jej ust. -Sam nie do końca rozumiem co robię i dlaczego.

Cameron patrzyła na niego chwilę w milczeniu.

-Kłopotliwe. -odparła w końcu cicho, a kiedy spojrzał na nią pytająco, dodała: -Nie wiedzieć dlaczego coś robisz. Kłopotliwe.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, samymi kącikami ust.

-Jakbyś akurat ty mogła mieć o tym pojęcie. -odparł żartobliwym tonem. -Ty masz łatwo. Analizujesz wszystko, wyciągasz wnioski i zawsze wiesz co, jak i dlaczego.

Pokręciła lekko głową.

-Nie zawsze.

-Nie zawsze? -zamrugał chłopak. -Kiedy nie wiedziałaś?

Kiedy jej dłoń nagle dotknęła jego karku, dokładnie tak, jak ledwie parę godzin temu jego własna skradała się po jej, młodzieniec podskoczył zaskoczony, czując dreszcz tańczący po całym swoim ciele. Jego zaskoczenie eksplodowało jednak w pełni dopiero moment później, gdy jej usta musnęły jego własne w krótkim pocałunku.

-Wtedy. -odparła, puszczając go i wstając, kasztanowe włosy powiewające w ruchu. -Nie jestem całkiem pewna, czemu to zrobiłam.

Chłopak patrzył na nią bez słowa, mrugając.

-Kłopotliwe. -dodała jeszcze, już przy drzwiach, zanim wyszła z jego pokoju, zostawiając go z szeroko rozwartymi oczami i szczęką na ziemi.

* * *

Niebo płakało. Ciężkie krople spadały z szarych chmur, uderzając o czarne parasole ludzi zgromadzonych na cmentarzu i spływając po ich eleganckich, taktownych ubraniach. Deszcz łomotał także o wieko pięknej, białej trumny, opuszczanej właśnie powoli do ziemi, mocząc leżące na nim kwiaty.

John Connor stał kawałek dalej, pod wielkim, rozłorzystym drzewem, wraz ze swoją matką, Derekiem oraz Cameron, obserwując Charliego Dixona, w czarnym garniturze, przyjmującego z pustą, pozbawioną emocji twarzą kondolencje od kolejnych żałobników. Chłopak wiedział doskonale, że pusta twarz Charliego była jedynie maską, której nałożenie przyszło mężczyźnie o tyle łatwiej, że wypłakał przez ostatnie dni większość łez które miał. Ból jednak pozostał. Ból zawsze pozostawał.

Młodzieniec odwrócił lekko głowę, spoglądając kolejno na twarde rysy Dereka, pogrążoną w smutku matkę i, jak zwykle, nie odgadniony wyraz na twarzy swojej przyjaciółki.

Potem zaś odwrócił się i bez słowa ruszył powolnym krokiem w kierunku ich samochodu, pozwalając deszczowym strugom do woli obmywać swoją twarz i przemaczać ubranie.

Żadne kondolencje, żadne słowa nie mogły naprawić tego co odebrał Charliemu Dixonowi, kiedy tamtego pamiętnego dnia odwiedził potajemnie jego dom, wprawiając w ruch łańcuch wydarzeń który zakończył się właśnie dziś, tu, na tym cmentarzu. Chłopak wiedział co prawda, że nic nie było tak proste, a jego późniejsza decyzja o poproszeniu ratownika o pomoc uratowała prawdopodobnie życie jego wuja. Mimo to jednak, w tym konkretnym momencie, pod wpływem targających jego duszą emocji, oddałby wszystko by cofnąć się w czasie i zatrzymać samego siebie.

Czas jednak, póki co, był nieubłagany. Niewrażliwy na ludzkie pragnienia.

Idąc po niewielkim chodniku, John Connor był wdzięczny strugom deszczu, kryjącym płynące po policzkach łzy.

* * *

Niewielki, szary kociak zamiauczał głośno, potrącając noskiem kawałek kartonowego pudełka po pizzy. Miał już zabrać się do wylizywania resztek, kiedy nagle jego łepek podniósł się, zaalarmowany, a uszy nastroszyły, nasłuchując. Z oddali dobiegały go odgłosy pędzących wozów i zgiełk codziennego, ludzkiego życia. Na pozór nie było w tym niczego nadzwyczajnie niebezpiecznego. On jednak wiedział lepiej.

Czuł że coś nadchodziło.

I jego przeczucia go nie zawiodły.

Odwrócił się w samą porę, wrzeszcząc głośno w swym własnym języku i uciekając, a jego maleńką sylwetkę oświetlił nagły blask błękitnego światła, gdy kula błyskawic z hukiem pojawiła się nagle w samym środku jego ulubionego śmietnika.

Klęcząca po środku, masywna, naga postać podniosła powoli głowę, oglądając niezwykły dla siebie świat spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.

Potem zaś, na usta mężczyzny wypełzł szeroki uśmiech.

* * *

Posłowie:

_I tak oto, koniec wątku z "Mousetrap". Przy okazji też John w końcu nie wytrzymuje i choć raz pozwala sobie zachować się jak na nastolatka przystało, wywołując "kłopotliwą" reakcję. Czy przyjdzie mu tego pożałować? Kto to wie ;)._

_ Odpowiadając na pytanie które zapewne pojawi się w co poniektórych umysłach: Nie, to nie oznacza braku postaci Johna Henriego w moim opowiadaniu. Jego droga będzie po prostu nieco dłuższa i bardziej kręta. _

_ W przyszłym rozdziale: konsekwencje wydarzeń z rozdziału 3 i stopniowe, acz nieubłagane dorastanie Johna, który będzie musiał zmierzyć się w końcu z odkładanymi ciągle na bok emocjami. Można też spodziewać się wreszcie obiecywanej nowej postaci, oraz powrotu paru wątków z poprzednich chapterów._

_ Jak zwykle, recenzje i komentarze mile widziane!_

_ Aquma, 29.07.2010._


	5. Chapter 5

Przedsłowie:

_Ten chapter zajął znacznie dłużej niż zwykle, ale tak bywa: życie. Generalnie, przez najbliższe tygodnie update'y będą ukazywać się rzadziej, postaram się jednak zachować jako taką regularność (raz na dwa-trzy tygodnie). Jak skończę praktyki, sytuacja powinna się trochę unormować, choć nigdy nie wiadomo._

_ Miał być też sporo dłuższy, nagle jednak okazało się, że jeśli zawrę w nim wszystko co miałem zamiar, to nie wyrobię się przed jakimiś 9k wyrazów. Podzieliłem więc na dwa i dzięki temu 6 chapter powinien ukazać się znacznie szybciej (bo jakieś dobre 35% jest już gotowe)._

_ Miejmy nadzieję że będzie się dobrze czytać, mimo wszystkich edytorskich zabiegów._

_ Aquma, 05.08.2010._

_

* * *

_

*** Rozdział V ***

_~ 2 grudnia 2007 ~_

_~ Dom Connorów, Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

Ich ciała były splecione w niemożliwej kombinacji. Chłopak czuł jak jego serce z całych sił pompuje życiodajną krew do żył, jak jego mięśnie pracują na potęgę z każdym ruchem, a płuca walczą o każdy oddech. W końcu westchnął głośno, wypuszczając z nich powietrze, czując jak jej ciało przesuwa się po raz kolejny, przygważdżając go mocniej do ziemi. Cameron usiadła na nim i poczuł jak po twarzy łaskoczą go kasztanowe włosy.

-Argh... -wyrwało mu się i jego ciało napięło się po raz kolejny, w ostatnim zrywie zmuszając się do tytanicznego wysiłku.

Potem zaś opadł z sił, a jedna dłoń poklepała parę razy podłogę zaraz obok.

-Dość... -wydusił. -Nie dam... już... rady... Poddaje... się...

Jego towarzyszka podniosła się lekko i przekrzywiła głowę.

-Poradziłeś sobie całkiem dobrze, John. -stwierdziła, świdrując go spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. -Choć dalej nie rozumiem czemu chcesz to robić. Nie możesz mnie pokonać w walce wręcz.

Chłopak roześmiał się niemrawo, był jednak tak padnięty że nie miał nawet siły wydostawać się spod jej gibkiego, choć także nieco ciężkawego ciała. Pozostał więc tak, jak był, leżąc pod nią i powoli łapiąc oddech.

-Oczywiście... że nie... mogę... -odparł pomiędzy ciężkimi oddechami. -Właśnie dlatego... chce z tobą... ćwiczyć...

Jej głowa przekrzywiła się na drugą stronę.

-Nie rozumiem. -stwierdziła cicho.

Milczał przez jakiś czas, odczekując długie sekundy, aż jego płuca w końcu powrócą do względnie normalnej pracy. Mówienie interwałami nie za bardzo mu odpowiadało.

-Jesteś idealnym sparing-partnerem, Cam. -odpowiedział w końcu. -Jesteś silniejsza, szybsza, wytrzymalsza. Zawsze będziesz. Ćwicząc z tobą zawsze walczę z przeciwnikiem który jest tak wymagający, jak tego potrzebuję. Tak w stójce jak i w parterze, w każdej formie walki.

Zdawała się przez chwilę myśleć nad jego słowami, potem zaś lekko skinęła głową.

-Tak. To prawda. -zgodziła się. -Nie rozumiem jednak dlaczego to dla ciebie ważne. W przyszłości umiejętność walki wręcz nie na wiele ci się przyda.

Chłopak zamknął oczy z westchnieniem. Pamięć podsunęła mu na moment obraz mężczyzny wijącego się z trudem w jego ramionach, gdy młodzieniec sekunda za sekundą odbierał mu życie. Niemal czuł znowu rozpaczliwe wierzganie swojej ofiary, niemal słyszał charkot który wydobywał się z jej ust.

_Nie zapomnisz, chłopcze... _-usłyszał znowu głos swego wuja. _Nie zapomnisz..._

Potrząsnął lekko głową, odganiając wspomnienia.

-Najpierw muszę dożyć tej przyszłości, Cam. -odparł po prostu, lekko drżącym głosem. -A póki co, maszyny nie są moim jedynym problemem. Zresztą, słyszałem też już o Szarych. Umiejętność radzenia sobie w walce wręcz może być atutem, także za dwadzieścia lat.

Cyborg ponownie zdawał się rozpatrywać jego słowa przez chwilę.

-Tak. -odparła w końcu. -Masz rację, John. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.

Chłopak otwarł oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, wbijając spojrzenie w tkwiące bezpośrednio nad sobą kasztanowe studnie.

-Wiem. -odrzekł. -I nie ma za co.

Nastała chwila krępującej ciszy. Cameron wciąż tkwiła na nim, jakby nie widziała powodu by się ruszać, co mogło być zresztą zgodne z prawdą. Powody takie, w miarę jak jego ciało coraz bardziej zapominało o zmęczeniu, miał jednak John. Jego wyobraźnia obudziła się ponownie, tym razem w zupełnie innym celu, coraz gorętszymi obrazami przypominając mu o wydarzeniach z przed paru tygodni.

_ ...Cameron poczęła stopniowo, jakby odrobinę niepewnie, kopiować jego własne ruchy. To, co początkowo było nieco niezręcznym, jednostronnym pocałunkiem, szybko przerodziło się w prawdziwie gorące, namiętne przeżycie..._

Potrząsnął głową lekko, rozpraszając wspomnienie. Zarumienił się przy tym nieznacznie i odwrócił wzrok.

-Cam... -stwierdził cicho, po czym odkaszlnął. -Wstań ze mnie, proszę.

Posłuchała, nie rozpatrując tym razem na szczęście jego słów pod kątem ukrytych w nich treści. Być może doszła do wniosku że jest mu ciężko z jej wagą na sobie. Nie mógł jednak oprzeć się przed śledzeniem spojrzeniem jej gibkiego ciała, gdy podnosiła się powoli z nad niego.

..._Jego zaskoczenie eksplodowało jednak w pełni dopiero moment później, gdy jej usta musnęły jego własne w krótkim pocałunku..._

Wspomnienia zaatakowały po raz kolejny, a jego rumieniec jedynie się pogłębił.

_Tej drobnostki nie wziąłem pod uwagę, prosząc ją o trening walki... _-zganił się w myślach i poszedł w jej ślady, wstając.

W samą porę też, chwilę bowiem później od drzwi garażu rozległ się głos jego matki:

-John? Jesteś tam? -zapytała, wsuwając do środka głowę, a młodzieniec podziękował w duchu że nie pojawiła się parę chwil wcześniej, bo nie był pewien czy zdołałby wytłumaczyć się z sytuacji, zanim by wybuchła.

_Nie wiem czy zdołałbym się wytłumaczyć, nawet gdyby nie wybuchła..._

-Mam jakiś problem z komputerem... -kobieta zaczęła znowu, odrywając go od niebezpiecznych myśli i uchylając drzwi szerzej. Nagle jednak przerwała, przyglądając się to jednemu to drugiemu. -Co wy tu robicie? -spytała podejrzliwie.

Chłopak wytarł twarz i ramiona ręcznikiem, po czym uśmiechnął się do matki uspokajająco.

-Ćwiczymy, mamo. -odparł ze spokojem, którego wcale nie czuł.

-Ćwiczycie? -nie dawała za wygraną. -Co ćwiczycie?

Westchnął lekko, zarzucając ręcznik na ramię i ruszając w stronę drzwi.

-Poprosiłem Cam o przygotowanie najlepszej syntezy sztuk walki, jaką będzie stanie stworzyć tak na bazie swojej wiedzy o ludzkiej anatomii, jak i materiałów z zewnątrz. -odrzekł podszedłszy do matki. -Oraz opracowanie programu treningowego dla mnie.

-Uczysz się walki wręcz? -spytała niepewnie, świdrując go wzrokiem.

-Owszem.

-Od maszyny?

Chłopak roześmiał się, wzruszając ramionami.

-Robiłem już w życiu dziwniejsze rzeczy, mamo... -zaczął, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy.

..._Poczuł, jak jej ramiona zamykają się za nim w objęciu, nieco niezręcznym z powodu jednej uszkodzonej ręki. Trzymane w nich przed chwilą maść i bandaże upadły u ich stóp..._

Jego uśmiech zbladł lekko.

-...a Cameron jest doskonałym sparing partnerem. -uratował się, maskując zażenowanie za sztucznym uśmiechem i pewnością siebie.

Jego matka przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu i chłopak nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak wiele mogła dostrzec w jego twarzy. Nie skrytykowała go jednak w żaden sposób stwierdzając jedynie:

-Bądźcie ostrożni. Może ci zrobić dziurę w głowie jednym machnięciem ręki.

-Nie zrobię. -zapewniła ją stoicko Cameron. -W czasie naszych treningów nie operuję na stu procentach siły.

Sara zerknęła na nią niepewnie i skrzywiła się.

-Kto cię tam wie. -wymamrotała pod nosem, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę syna, który jedynie westchnął cicho.

Od czasu gdy opowiedział matce o ich walce z Cromartie na parkingu, jej stosunki z jego cybernetyczną przyjaciółką ponownie nieco się ochłodziły, jeśli w ogóle można mówić o tym w taki sposób, zważywszy na to, że nigdy nie były nadmiernie przyjacielskie. Kobieta wyraźnie miała Cameron za złe fakt, że dopuściła do takiej konfrontacji, a argumenty że był to pomysł Johna i w dodatku zakończony sukcesem, trafiały na ścianę której nie mogły pokonać.

_Dwa kroki naprzód, jeden krok w tył _-pomyślał. _Całe szczęście że nie wie o wszystkim co stało się tamtego dnia... _-Sama perspektywa napełniała go niepokojem.

-Więc...? -stwierdził na głos. -Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, mamo? Wspomniałaś coś o komputerze?

Kobieta skinęła lekko.

-Wywalił mi jakiś niebieski ekran. -odparła, po czym jej wzrok powędrował w stronę stojącego obok brązowookiego cyborga. -Jak ja nienawidzę tych elektronicznych gadżetów.

-No dobrze. -chłopak odparł, kręcąc głową. -Daj mi chwilę, wezmę tylko prysznic i przyjdę ci pomóc.

-Dziękuję. -odpowiedziała kobieta, po czym zwracając się do Cameron dodała: -A ty przydaj się na coś i jedź zrobić zakupy. Listę masz przyczepioną na lodówce.

Jego przyjaciółka minęła ją bez słowa i wyszła z garażu, z włosami powiewającymi w rytm spokojnych kroków. Gdy zaś przechodziła koło niego, nozdrza chłopaka wbrew jego woli wyłoniły ponownie delikatną woń brzoskwiń którymi pachniały jej włosy.

..._Sekunda za sekundą, coraz wyraźniej docierał do niego brzoskwiniowy zapach jej włosów, gładkość i ciepło skóry, której dotykały dłonie..._

Potrząsnął lekko głową, obserwowany przez uważne spojrzenie matki.

_Szlag by to wszystko wziął..._

-Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę... -rzucił i energicznym krokiem wyszedł z garażu. Zimny prysznic był dokładnie tym czego teraz potrzebował.

* * *

Stojąc na – a jakże – purpurowych kafelkach, John Connor patrzył w odbite w lustrze spojrzenie swoich zielonych jak szmaragd oczu. Chłodna woda wciąż kapała z jego włosów, spływając kropelkami po twarzy i ciele.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były dla niego ciężkie. Mimo szczerych chęci nie zdołał jak dotychczas stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoimi emocjami, a te stawały się coraz bardziej intensywne z każdym kolejnym dniem. Ba! Dniem! Raczej godziną! Tak wspomnienia, jak i wyobrażenia bliskości Cameron atakowały go z zasadzki podświadomości bez ustanku i powoli wyczerpywały mu się pomysły na odpieranie ich niecnych zakusów.

Co gorsza, powoli tracił też na to ochotę.

_Co się ze mną dzieje...?_ -pomyślał chłopak z rezygnacją, patrząc na swoje odbicie lustrze.

Potem jednak potrząsnął głową, zirytowany.

Tego typu myślenie było właśnie w dużej mierze przyczyną jego obecnego stanu. Z okłamywania samego siebie nigdy nic dobrego nie wynikało, a tak naprawdę, przecież doskonale wiedział co się dzieje. Udawanie że jest inaczej było jedynie sposobem na uniknięcie konsekwencji, odwleczenie w czasie momentu w którym musiał się z nimi zmierzyć. Nie można było jednak uciekać bez końca...

_Najwyższy czas zrobić z tym porządek..._

Jego odbicie wpatrywało się w niego z mieszaniną bezradności i strachu na twarzy.

-Czy to możliwe...? -spytał cicho.

W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że także to pytanie było kolejną subtelną ucieczką. Nie chciał, nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tych słów. Nie chciał mierzyć się ze świadomością, że czas na pytania był już dawno za nim.

_Nie zawsze jednak mamy to, czego chcemy..._

Zamknął oczy. Z powodów których do końca nie rozumiał, nie patrzenie sobie w oczy jakby dodawało mu odwagi.

_Teraz albo nigdy..._

-Podkochuję się w niej... -szepnął głosem delikatnym jak muśnięcie wiatru, a wypowiedzenie tych słów kosztowało go więcej siły niż jakichkolwiek innych w życiu. -Podkochuję się w Cameron. -powtórzył, tym razem mocniej, bardziej pewnie.

Tak. Prawda. W końcu. Ponoć przecież, pierwszy krok w walce z każdym uzależnieniem leżał właśnie w przyznaniu się przed sobą samym do tego, iż ma się problem.

-A ja mam problem... -szepnął tym samym, zrezygnowanym tonem, otwierając na nowo oczy by ponownie wbić spojrzenie w ich odbitą w lustrze zieloną toń. -Cholernie wielki problem...

Zakazany owoc podobno zawsze smakował najlepiej. Będąc w nastroju na szczerość z samym sobą, chłopak nie miał jednak ochoty udawać, że przyczyny jego zadurzenia cybernetyczną towarzyszką leżą w czymś tak błahym. Wiedział bowiem, że w rzeczywistości tkwiły znacznie, znacznie głębiej. Cameron była... idealna. Na swój własny – i jego własny – pokręcony sposób była odbiciem wszystkiego czego w kobiecie potrzebował. Była silna, niezłomna, wierna... nie musiał bać się że ją straci, nie tak mocno przynajmniej jak w przypadku kogokolwiek innego.

_Jest też niezaprzeczalnie piękna..._ -podsunął jego umysł, poddając się na moment wyobraźni, niosącej na swych skrzydłach obrazy tak wspomnień jak i marzeń.

Potrząsnął głową. To wszystko bowiem wcale nie czyniło tego owocu choć odrobinę mniej zakazanym.

Było tak wiele powodów dla których to co się z nim działo było niewłaściwe, nierealne, chore i skazane na porażkę, że nawet nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się nad nimi wszystkimi po kolei. Było tak wiele pytań...

_Jak to zatrzymać?_ -właśnie to, mimo tego iż sprawiało mu ból, zdawało się być w tym momencie najważniejszym z nich.

Oczywiście, Cameron zasługiwała na takie uczucia, jak każdy inny, może nawet bardziej. Była osobą – on sam wbijał jej to przecież do głowy – miała prawo kochać – jeśli tylko była w stanie - _Była?_ - i być kochaną. Problem w tym, że on nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie z jej powodu, a swojego własnego - nie mógł pozwolić sobie na miłość do cyborga. Niezależnie od wszystkich górnolotnych 'Nie ma przeznaczenia, ponad to które tworzymy', John Connor doskonale wiedział, co czeka go w przyszłości. Nie było, nie mogło być w niej miejsca na Cameron w roli kochanki. A kochać ją, tylko by ją stracić... to byłoby zbyt wiele. Musiał to powstrzymać, zanim było za późno. Tylko... jak? Jak to zrobić, zanim jego wola wreszcie pęknie? W końcu rysy już zdążyły się pojawić. Jak wygnać ją z własnych myśli, jak wyrzucić ze snów?

_Jak mam to, cholera, zrobić? _-zapytał w myślach, włączając kran by przemyć twarz odrobiną zimnej wody, po czym, kontynuując politykę szczerości wobec samego siebie, dodał jeszcze: _I czy, tak naprawdę, wgłębi siebie, w ogóle jeszcze chcę?_

_

* * *

_

Derek Reese siedział rozparty na sofie, ruchem palców od niechcenia przełączając kanały w telewizorze. Na ekranie jakaś para kłóciła się właśnie o to, czy powinni przenieść się do nowego domu gdy urodzi im się dziecko. Mężczyzna, przystojny, gładki brunet machał dramatycznie rękami, a jego żona – druga, czego nie zapomniała mu wypomnieć – roniła malownicze, krokodyle łzy.

_Ależ ci ludzie mają problemy..._ -pomyślał z rozbawieniem i, wbrew sobie, jakby odrobiną pogardy. _To jest coś, co ich porusza? Co widzą jako przeszkodę w swoim życiu?_

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Ich życia były takie... banalne. Tak pięknie pozbawione komplikacji i niebezpieczeństwa. Pozbawione wyzwań i trudów, układane w świecie w którym coraz więcej rzeczy było robionych za nich. Najpierw przez innych ludzi, a potem...

_A potem przez to, co będzie ich zgubą..._ -przemknęło mu przez myśl i jego twarz spochmurniała. _Być może właśnie w tym problem... Staliśmy się zbyt słabi, zbyt zależni tak od innych ludzi, jak i tworzonych przez nich przedmiotów..._

Gdy już o przedmiotach mowa, to za swoimi plecami dość wyraźnie słyszał kłócących się nad błyszczącym na niebiesko ekranem laptopa Sarę i Johna Connorów. Słuchając zaś, żołnierz nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości po kim przyszły przywódca ludzkości odziedziczył ciernisty charakter. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Czasem matka i syn naprawdę byli jak dwie krople wody.

-Mówiłem ci, żebyś zostawiła antywirus w spokoju, mamo. -powtórzył ze znużeniem chłopak. -Grzebanie po sieci za wszystkimi rzeczami do których poszukiwania ciągle mnie zapędzasz naprawdę _wymaga_ dobrej ochrony.

-Nie podoba mi się, że on robi coś sam. -warknęła kobieta w odpowiedzi, niedbałym gestem wskazując Bogu ducha winny komputer i zabawnie wypinając wargi.

-_Nie_ robi, mamo. To ja go ustawiłem. Ja, John Connor. Twój syn.

-Ale sam się włączył. -sprzeciwiła się.

-Tak. Bo mu _kazałem_.

-Nie wiesz tego na pewno!

Chłopak westchnął ze znużeniem i pokręcił głową.

-Nie. Masz rację. -odparł pozornie poważnym, niewinnym tonem. -Jestem pewny, że zaraz wstanie i ryknie: Jam jest Skynet, niszczyciel światów!

Kobieta walnęła go na pokaz dłonią w tył głowy.

-Nie nabijaj się ze mnie!

-Przepraszam, ale... -młodzieniec zawiesił głos, po czym ponownie pokręcił głową, dochodząc chyba w końcu do wniosku że ta kłótnia nie ma sensu. -Nieważne. Zapomnij.

Wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę schodów na piętro.

-Pójdę po drugiego laptopa. -rzucił jeszcze przez ramię. -Na całe szczęście _byłem_ na tyle przewidujący by kupić dwa. Może uda mi się jeszcze postawić tę kupę złomu na...

-Skoro już przy kupie złomu jesteśmy... -przerwał im nagle Derek, wyłączając w końcu irytujący go powoli, bzdetny serial. -Gdzie zapodzialiście swój metal?

Zapanowała na moment krępująca cisza. John spojrzał na matkę, a ta w odpowiedzi przesunęła ciemnym spojrzeniem po lodówce, szukając zostawionej tam wcześniej notki.

-Pojechała na zakupy. -stwierdziła kobieta w końcu, po czym spojrzała na zegarek. -Ale cholera, dwie godziny temu. Rzeczywiście coś długo jej nie ma.

Żołnierz przewrócił oczami.

_Pewnie coś knuje, w tym swoim cholernym, krzemowym móżdżku..._

-Moglibyście chociaż kontrolować tego potworka lepiej. -rzucił zirytowany przez ramię. -Nie macie nawet skrawka pojęcia gdzie się rozbija i kogo morduje.

Poczuł na sobie twarde, nieustępliwe spojrzenie bratanka i po raz tysięczny zastanowił się, jak to możliwe że przyszły lider ruchu oporu przywiązywał się tak mocno do maszyny i pokładał w niej tak wiele zaufania.

-Nie martw się o to. -odparł chłopak chłodno, po czym zwrócił się znowu w stronę matki. -Znajdę ją zaraz. Mam pewien pomysł gdzie może być.

Sara przez dłuższą chwilę świdrowała go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Derek spodziewał się że zapyta co to za pomysł, że będzie chciała wiedzieć gdzie cholerna maszyna się pęta i _dlaczego_ konkretnie jej syn o tym wie, podczas gdy oni nie mieli bladego pojęcia. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca, kobieta jedynie śledziła syna spojrzeniem gdy wychodził na górę po schodach.

* * *

John wpatrywał się z pewnym zdziwieniem w ekran swojego monitora, obserwując na mapie czerwony punkcik reprezentujący telefon Cameron. Spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciółka postanowiła wykorzystać tą chwilę by zrobić coś w swoim sekretnym warsztacie, pomylił się jednak. Cam, a przynajmniej jej telefon, znajdowała się w tym momencie w niewielkim barze na przedmieściach. Z jakiegoś powodu też, nie odpowiadała na połączenia.

_Mam złe przeczucia..._ -pomyślał i zebrał z łóżka swoją kurtkę, po czym zawinął w nią niewielki komputer i – wziąwszy pod pachę – wyszedł z pokoju, ruszając po schodach na dół.

-I? -spytała jego matka gdy zszedł do salonu. -Wiesz gdzie jest?

-Mniej więcej. -odparł. -Powinna niedługo wrócić. -skłamał gładko.

Kobieta ściągnęła brwi, mrużąc oczy.

Okłamywanie matki nie sprawiało mu żadnej przyjemności, miał jednak świadomość tego, że jeśli to, co robiła Cameron miało coś wspólnego z jej tajemną kryjówką, to mógł przypadkiem wkopać ich obydwoje w poważne tarapaty.

-Gdzie się włóczy? -spytała Sara, wciąż świdrując go wzrokiem. -I gdzie ty się wybierasz?

-Muszę odwiedzić sklep z elektroniką. -odparł, pochodząc do kuchennego stołu i zbierając z niego padniętego laptopa. -Może uda mi się to pozbierać do kupy. A Cam jeździ po mieście próbując kupić jakiś sos, który zamieściłaś na liście. Nie było go w pierwszym markecie, a przecież misja to misja. -dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

_Przepraszam mamo..._

Kobieta przewróciła oczami.

-Tabasco... No żeby ją... -stwierdziła.

Nie zwlekając dłużej chłopak otworzył drzwi i szybkim krokiem wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się prosto do stojącego na podjeździe samochodu, jego myśli zaś były już zaprzątnięte różnorakimi opcjami tego co mogło się stać i dlaczego jego przyjaciółka mogłaby nie wrócić prosto do domu.

_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nią w porządku..._

Być może dlatego właśnie, zanurzony w swych myślach, nie zauważył nadciągającego z boku zagrożenia. Z impetem i niewyraźnym krzykiem swojej posiadaczki wpadł w niego znienacka lśniący, górski rower. Chłopak poczuł siłę uderzenia, gdy wyrzuciła powietrze z jego płuc, potem zaś świat przewrócił się nagle pod dziwnym kątem, prezentując mu piękne, niebieskie niebo.

-Ał... -jęknął gdy już dotarło do niego co się stało, leżąc na trawie i masując obolały bok.

Jego oczy przesunęły się powoli w poszukiwaniu i w końcu zerknął na leżącą obok właścicielkę roweru. Dziewczyna była mniej więcej w jego wieku. Miała długie, rozlane teraz po trawie, gęste blond włosy i duże, choć obecnie nieco zmrużone oczy, w przyjemnej twarzy. Trochę ciężko zbudowana, ale wciąż atrakcyjna figura była podkreślona dość zwiewną, akcentującą biust bluzką i markowymi jeansami.

-Cholera... -jęknęła, masując kolano w miejscu w którym spodnie były nieco rozdarte, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na niego, jakby dopiero przypomniała sobie że tam jest. -Cholera! Nic ci nie jest?

Jej głos był taki jak cała reszta. Miły, przyjemny, z delikatną nutką kryjącej się gdzieś wewnątrz wesołości.

-Nie... -potrząsnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem. -Powinienem przeżyć. Ty?

Blondynka odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech własnym.

-W porządku. -stwierdziła, wstając powoli, niepewnie i krzywiąc się lekko. -Głupia ze mnie krowa, nie patrzę, gdzie jeżdżę. Przepraszam.

-Nie, nie trzeba. -chłopak potrząsnął głową ponownie, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach. -Ja też nie byłem zbyt uważny.

-No tak. Ale to ja byłam na niebezpiecznym pojeździe. -stwierdziła z rozbawieniem, wskazując na swój rower, po czym podkuśtykała lekko i podniosła go do pionu.

-Co z nogą? -spytał przyglądając się. -Jakby co, mamy w domu apteczkę...

-Nie trzeba. -odparła. -Trochę boli, ale to nic poważnego. Rozruszam i przejdzie.

Podniosła wzrok, zerkając w stronę jego domu.

-Więc... -zaczęła niepewnie. -mieszkasz tu?

-Tak. Wprowadziłem się niedawno. -Też jesteś stąd?

Pokręciła lekko głową, spoglądając z powrotem na niego.

-Nie, tylko czasem rozwożę tu gazety. -stwierdziła, wskazując na paczkę na bagażniku roweru. -Zawszę parę groszy więcej.

-No tak...

_Normalne życie... normalni ludzie... normalna praca..._

Westchnął cicho i podniósł z ziemi swój tobołek.

-Cóż... -zaczął, odwijając lekko kurtkę i zerkając na oba laptopy, które na szczęście najwyraźniej za bardzo nie ucierpiały. -Ja muszę lecieć, mam coś pilnego na głowie. Miło było cię poznać, pomimo okoliczności. -uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym odwrócił z powrotem w stronę samochodu.

-Zaczekaj! -usłyszał za sobą i zerknął powoli przez ramię.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego, drepcząc niespokojnie i mnąc krawędź bluzki jedną dłonią.

-Dasz się gdzieś kiedyś wyciągnąć? -spytała w końcu. -Może do kina, czy coś?

Jego brwi uniosły się lekko.

-Też jestem tu nowa. W mieście, znaczy się. -odparła, jakby chcąc wyjaśnić. -Nikogo nie znam, trochę do kitu.

Zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. Wprowadzanie nowych osób w jego życie zawsze było kłopotliwe, zawsze wiązało się z niebezpieczeństwem, albo dla nich, albo dla niego. Z reguły zaś – i jedno i drugie. Dziewczyna jednak była miła i ładna, a on nie narzekał na nadmiar przyjaciół. Ostatecznie, cóż złego mogło się stać, jeśli zaprzyjaźni się z nią, choćby na jakiś czas? O tyle o ile wiedzieli, nie mieli nawet na karku terminatora.

_Jak to zatrzymać...?_ - nagle odbiło się w jego głowie echem pytanie z przed paru godzin.

Spojrzał na ładną, otoczoną złotymi kosmykami, uśmiechniętą twarz i błyszczące słonecznym blaskiem oczy.

Być może to właśnie był sposób?

-W porządku. -zgodził się w końcu. -Możesz tu wpaść jutro wieczór?

Dziewczyna pokiwała ochoczo głową.

-Mogę. Super. -jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. -Marchewy i jabłuszka, normalnie.

Jego brwii uniosły się lekko ponownie, w niezrozumieniu.

-Takie przysłowie. -wyjaśniła, rumieniąc się nieznacznie, po czym jakby nagle sobie coś przypominając wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. -Jestem Riley. Riley Dawson.

-John. -odparł chłopak, przyjmując dłoń i odpowiadając na jej zaraźliwy uśmiech własnym.

* * *

Wchodząc do niewielkiego baru na przedmieściu, John w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie przychodził mu na myśl żaden rozsądny powód dla którego Cameron miała by siedzieć w tego typu miejscu. Jego zdumienie stało się zaś jeszcze większe – nieporównanie większe – gdy w końcu ją dostrzegł.

Jego uwagę zwrócił najpierw głośny śmiech. Odwrócił w tamtą stronę głowę, by napotkać obraz dziewczyny, grającej z koleżanką w piłkarzyki. Jej kasztanowe włosy tańczyły w szybkich, energicznych ruchach, oczy lśniły rozbawieniem a twarz była tak wypełniona radością, że chłopak na moment przystanął w miejscu, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

Dziewczyna uderzyła ponownie, podskakując i próbując wbić piłkę do bramki przeciwnika. Pomieszczenie zaś rozbrzmiało po raz kolejny jej śmiechem, który tym razem zadziałał na Johna jak orzeźwiający kubeł zimnej wody, przywracając go światu.

_Co tu jest grane...? _-zastanowił się. _Czemu to robi? Próbuje kogoś oszukać?_

Rozejrzał się po salce za potencjalnym celem, skupiając swoje spojrzenie w końcu na dziewczynie naprzeciw jego przyjaciółki.

_Ona? Jaki w tym sens?_

Wtedy zaś Cameron podskoczyła ponownie, śmiejąc się głośno, a chłopak pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Ruszył w jej stronę szybkim krokiem.

-Cam? -zapytał, podchodząc. -Cam! -dodał nieco mocniej.

Głowy obydwu dziewczyn zwróciły się w jego stronę. Stojąca naprzeciw jego cyborga blondynka spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę pytająco.

-Cam... co ty robisz? -chłopak zadał wijące się w jego głowie pytanie.

-Gram w piłkarzyki. -odparła z wyraźnym uśmiechem, po czym przekrzywiając lekko głowę w prawie znajomym geście dodała. -Czy ja cie znam?

Zaskakujące, co jedno pytanie może zrobić z człowiekiem. Poczuł, jak po jego kręgosłupie przesunął się zimny dreszcz, jego serce zaś najpierw stanęło, potem zaś przyspieszyło dramatycznie, gdy chaotyczne, przerażone myśli poczęły krążyć w jego głowie.

_Nie pamięta mnie... _-pomyślał z mieszaniną rozpaczy i trwogi. _Moja Cam mnie nie pamięta..._

-Jestem John... -odparł słabym głosem. -John... - _Connor... _-chciał dodać, ale powstrzymał się. -... Baum. Twój brat.

Dziewczyna naprzeciw niego potrząsnęła głową.

-Ja nie mam brata. -odparła po prostu.

-Masz... jesteś Cameron Baum, moja siostra.

-Nie, jestem Allison. Allison Young. Z Palmdale.

Gdy te słowa dotarły do niego, aż zakręciło mu się głowie. Tylko siła woli pozwoliła mu ustać na nagle mięknących nogach. _Allison Young...?_ -pomyślał w szoku. _Kim jest Allison Young...?_

Rozpacz targnęła nim jeszcze mocniej i począł powoli tracić kontrolę nad sobą.

_Nie mogę... nie mogę jej stracić... _-przemknęło mu przez myśl i nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak bardzo jest sprzeczna z jego obawami tego samego dnia.

-Nie jesteś... Allison. -stwierdził, łapiąc ją za ramiona. -Nie jesteś człowiekiem. Jesteś Cameron i jesteś maszyną. Z przyszłości. -nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na krzywe spojrzenie którym obdarzyła go stojąca obok blondynka.

-Jestem... - Cameron przekrzywiła głowę i zamrugała. -... czym?

-Nie słuchaj go, Allis. -włączyła się w końcu druga dziewczyna. -To jakiś wariat. -po czym odwracając się w stronę Johna dodała. -Słuchaj, gościu... nie wiem kim jesteś, ale powinieneś już pójść.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, emocje wybuchające w jego sercu, myśli krążące w głowie.

-Mam tego dość... -szepnął cicho, gdy strach i rozpacz wzięły górę. -Idziemy do domu. -dodał pociągając swojego cyborga za ramię. Jej twarz w odpowiedzi skrzywiła się w bólu.

I wtedy, parę rzeczy stało się niemal równocześnie.

-Niiieeee! -wrzask Cameron – _Allison_ – odbił się nagle echem po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, a John poczuł bolesne uderzenie w swoją klatkę piersiową. Chwilę potem zaś doszedł i ból w plecach, gdy z impetem zderzył się z stojącą pod ścianą maszyną grającą.

_To naprawdę nie jest ona..._ -zrozumiał wtedy, z bólem tak fizycznym jak i wewnętrznym rysującym się na twarzy. _To nie może być ona... Cam nigdy nie zrobiła by czegoś takiego..._

Rosły bramkarz w czarnej koszulce i wojskowych spodniach podszedł do niego, stukając solidnymi butami z każdym krokiem, po czym spojrzał nań ostro spod grubych brwi.

-Powinieneś już iść. -stwierdził mocnym, niskim głosem.

Chłopak spojrzał po raz ostatni na swoją przyjaciółkę, która stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu, trzęsąc się lekko. Jej włosy były zmierzwione a lewa dłoń poruszała się nerwowo, zaciskając palce. _Jak wtedy... w samochodzie..._ Z niemałym szokiem zauważył też w jej oczach łzy, a gdy jego pamięć podsunęła mu wspomnienie ostatniej chwili gdy je tam widział, młodzieniec skrzywił się boleśnie.

Potem zaś, odwrócił się i wyszedł z baru, zastanawiając się ze strachem: _Co dalej?_

_

* * *

_

Jody uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała ukradkiem na swoją towarzyszkę. Allison była dziwna. Wyraźnie miała coś nie tak z głową, wciąż docierały do niej jedynie strzępy przeszłości. Jakieś przyjęcie urodzinowe w parku, trochę wspomnień o rodzicach, przebłyski tego i tamtego z dawnego życia, między innymi chyba jakieś wspomnienia z Zoo. Jody nie wiedziała wiele o ludzkiej psychice, ale naoglądała się w życiu dość filmów by rozpoznać amnezję. Dziewczyna jednak była całkiem miła, a Jody czuła się dobrze, mogąc choć raz w życiu zajmować się kimś kto był jeszcze bardziej żałosny od niej samej.

Spędziła z dziwną nastolatką cały dzień, od kiedy, będąc w supermarkecie, zobaczyła w jej dłoni solidny zwitek banknotów. Szczęśliwym trafem była zaraz obok, gdy Allison nagle ześwirowała i wjechała wózkiem w stoisko z arbuzami. Jody wykorzystała okazję i wzięła dziewczynę pod opiekę, zanim w pobliżu zdążyły pojawić się gliny.

Potem zaś pieniądze zniknęły w grubej łapie jej byłego, ale cóż, życie biegnie dalej. Jody miała nowy pomysł. Jody zawsze miała nowe pomysły.

-Niańczyłam dzieciaka dla tej rodziny, pięć lat temu. -skłamała gładko, gdy pod osłoną nocy zbliżyły się do drzwi eleganckiego domu. -Byli nadziani.

Allison oglądała przez chwilę drzwi w ciszy.

-Powiedziałaś że przeprowadziłaś się tu z Michigan, dwa lata temu. -zauważyła niepewnie.

_Kurwa... nie zważam na to co wylatuje z mojego cholernego pyska..._

-Z reguły kładli go gdzieś tutaj. -stwierdziła w zamian, szukając klucza w niewielkiej skrzynce i z premedytacją ignorując uwagę dziewczyny.

Allison dość niepewnie złapała za klamkę, po czym nacisnęła mocno i Jody usłyszała tylko trzask wyłamywanego zamka, a drzwi stanęły otworem.

_Ja pierdolę... ma świruska parę w łapach... _-pomyślała ulicznica z iskrą przerażenia, po czym odruchowo sięgnęła za plecy i upewniła się że nóż jest na miejscu. _Nigdy nie wiadomo. Muszę być z nią ostrożna..._

-Słodko... -zamruczała na głos. -Dziewczyno, jesteś na sterydach, czy jak?

-Szukaj gotówki i biżuterii. -odparła w zamian Allison, wchodząc do środka i rozglądając się po domu.

Jody jednak skierowała swoje kroki prosto do jednej z szaf.

-Spójrz na to. -stwierdziła, po czym otwarła drzwiczki, ukazując ich oczom niewielki, wbudowany w ścianę za meblem sejf. -Widziałam jak właścicielka go otwiera. Zapamiętałam... -zawiesiła głos, skupiając uwagę na mechanizmie i kręcąc niewielkim pokrętłem. -... kombinację. -zamek kliknął lekko, obwieszczając jej sukces i dziewczyna otwarła drzwiczki.

Sięgnęła do środka i wyciągnęła niewielką tackę z różnoraką biżuterią.

-Wrzuć wszystko do torby -stwierdziła, nie odwracając się i podając zdobycz drugiej dziewczynie.

Allison jednak podniosła do oczu jeden z kolczyków.

-Co to jest?

Jody zerknęła niepewnie, widząc w jej dłoni kawałek biżuterii do kompletu z naszyjnikiem, który założyła na szyję Allison dziś przed południem, po tym jak dziewczyna uratowała je obydwie przed tęgim laniem, oddając pieniądze temu oszołomowi, którego imienia Jody już nawet nie pamiętała.

_No żeby ją... oczy też ma na sterydach?_

-Co za różnica? -stwierdziła na głos, próbując ominąć problem. -Wrzucaj do torby.

-Są takie same jak naszyjnik który mi dałaś. -zauważyła przytomnie Allison i Jody zaklęła w myślach.

-Bo ukradłam go, gdy tu pracowałam... -spróbowała się wykręcić.

-Powiedziałaś... -odparła Allison, odwracając się i przemierzając parę kroków. -Kupiłam go w tym świetnym lumpeksie koło Parku Echo. -odwróciła się znowu w jej stronę. -Opowiedz mi o naszyjniku.

Jody westchnęła cicho.

_Czas... czas... czas... kurwa!_

-Dlaczego robisz z tego takie wielkie halo? -stwierdziła zirytowana.

Allison podeszła parę kroków bliżej, a coś w jej twarzy sprawiło że ulicznica poczuła na swoim kręgosłupie zimny dreszcz. Podświadomie cofnęła się, natrafiając w końcu plecami na meblościankę.

-Opowiedz mi o naszyjniku. -powtórzyła znowu Allison, niebezpieczna nuta wyraźnie wyczuwalna w jej głosie.

_Szlag..._

-Ani go nie kupiłam, ani nie ukradłam, w porządku? -odparła w końcu z irytacją, którą zamaskowała strach. -Jest mój. To... -dodała, po czym potoczyła dłonią wokół, pokazując na dom. -... dom moich rodziców.

Allison przekrzywiła głowę lekko, prawie niezauważalnie. W jej oczach było zaś coś co bardzo się Jody nie spodobało.

-Okłamałaś mnie... -stwierdziła, a dziewczyna na próżno próbowała cofnąć się bardziej. Zaczynała odnosić wrażenie, że zajęcie się wariatką nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

-Jestem z L.A., w porządku? -odparła niepewnie, kręcąc głową. -Jakie to ma znacznie. Zwijajmy się z tąd.

Odwróciła się i próbowała odejść, ale cholerna świruska zasłoniła jej drogę.

-Powiedz mi kim jesteś. -stwierdziła.

-Przez dwa lata chodziłam do CalArts -odparła Jody, wzdychając. -Ale mnie wywalili i w sumie całe szczęście, bo miejsce było do bani. Pieprzona... -zawiesiła głos, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. -... fabryka.

Allison krążyła wokół niej niczym dziki kot zapędzający swoją ofiarę, jej włosy ruszające się niczym w tańcu z każdym ruchem, oczy błyszczące niebezpiecznie.

-Moi rodzice mnie odcięli, jak twoi. -kontynuowała. -Zaczęli udawać, że nie istnieje.

Przez chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem w milczeniu.

-Musimy iść. -stwierdziła w końcu Jody. -Teraz.

Allison jednak znowu zasłoniła jej drogę do drzwi.

-Dlaczego? -spytała.

Jody westchnęła cicho.

-Bo tutaj jest milczący alarm i uruchomiłyśmy go, gdy otwarłyśmy drzwi. -odparła w końcu. -Policja będzie tu lada moment.

Coś zatańczyło na twarzy Allison, coś co ponownie, bardzo się Jody nie spodobało.

-Okłamałaś mnie... -powiedziała, po czym zrobiła dwa kroki naprzód i nagle, ulicznica poczuła żelazny uścisk jej dłoni na swoim gardle. Zachłysnęła się, gdy nagle zabrakło jej powietrza. -Nie miałaś zamiaru mi tego powiedzieć. Chciałaś uciec i zostawić mnie tu, jako kozła ofiarnego.

_Boże... ugh... skąd ona ma tyle siły...? Duszę... się..._

-Okłamałaś mnie... -powtórzyła Allison, a potem Jody poczuła jak jej świat osuwa się w bezkresną ciemność.

* * *

Sara odchodziła od zmysłów, łażąc z nerwów tam i z powrotem po dywanie, w którym jak tak dalej pójdzie, po prostu _musiała_ wytrzeć się będąca odbiciem jej trasy ścieżka. Jej włosy powiewały agresywnie z każdym ruchem, twarz była wykrzywiona w gniewnym grymasie a ciemne oczy ciskały pioruny.

Jej syn zapadł się pod ziemię, podobnie jak przeklęta maszyna. Chłopak teoretycznie pojechał do elektronika, Cameron zaś na zakupy, żadne z nich jednak jak dotychczas nie wróciło a minęły już całe godziny.

_Co oni do cholery robią..._ -pomyślała, ignorując wyobraźnie podsuwającą jej różnorakie, nieprzyjemne rozwiązania.

-Uspokój się wreszcie. -rzucił zirytowany Derek od schodów.

-A w pysk chcesz?

-Łażenie tam i z powrotem jak dziki kot w rui na niewiele ci się zda. -westchnął ze zmęczeniem mężczyzna, poruszając ten wątek przynajmniej po raz dziesiąty tego wieczora.

-A co mi da? -warknęła w jego stronę. -A co mi kur...

Jej wybuch został nagle przerwany, gdy w pomieszczeniu dźwięcznym echem rozszedł się dzwonek do drzwi. Sara uniosła brwi, Derek zaś spojrzał na zegarek i sięgnął po ukrytego za pasem Glocka.

Była 22. Niezupełnie godzina o której należałoby spodziewać się gości.

Sara podeszła do okna i wyjrzała bardzo ostrożnie na zewnątrz.

-Jakiś gość. -syknęła półgłosem, wyciągając z pod szafki na buty swój wysłużony shotgun typu Remington 870. Potem zaś podeszła do drzwi i uchyliła je ostrożnie, chowając broń po niewidocznej stronie.

Stojący po drugiej stronie mężczyzna nie należał już do najmłodszych, nie był jednak także na pewno stary. Jego włosy były krótko ostrzyżone, a przenikliwe, inteligentne oczy miały barwę porannego nieba. Miał na sobie trochę sponiewierany T-shirt i jeansy, a widoczne z pod nich ciało sprawiało wrażenie bardzo dobrze umięśnionego – typ mężczyzny który zbudowany jest z mięśni ułożonych nie poprzez sportową hodowle i sterydy, a poprzez codzienny, olbrzymi wysiłek.

Zaraz gdy otwarła drzwi, podniósł w górę obie ręce i dopiero gdy widziała wyraźnie że nie trzyma w nich broni, odezwał się mocnym, nieco szorstkim głosem.

-Sara Connor? -spytał, po czym widząc zarówno wyraz jej twarzy jak i niewyraźną zmianę postawy ciała gdy sięgała po broń dodał: -Nowa data Dnia Sądu to 7 lutego 2011. Przysyła mnie pani syn.

Jej ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, a brwi powędrowały w górę.

_Kolejny wędrowiec...? _-zdążyła pomyśleć.

Potem zaś, zza jej pleców nagle odezwał się szczerze zdziwiony głos Dereka.

-Bobby? -spytał z wyraźną nutą zaskoczenia. -Bobby Johnson? Co ty tu do diabła robisz?

**C. D. N.**

**

* * *

**

Posłowie:

_ Co tu dużo mówić, chapter chyba przemawia sam za siebie. Może tyle, że Riley w końcu dotarła na miejsce. Sporo, oj sporo będzie się mieszać w najbliższych rozdziałach ;). No i jest jeszcze Bobby Johnson ;). Uważny czytelnik zauważy drobny fabularny twist z mojej strony. Co do tej postaci, to dodam jedynie, że w przyszłym rozdziale wiele się wyjaśni. Możecie go jednak postrzegać jako taką moją prywatną wersję zakrwawionej ściany w piwnicy._

_ Wg. mnie – pełnoprawna postać pokryta juchą ściana z trzema kropkami w niewłaściwym miejscu. Ale mogę się mylić :)._

_ Next: Dużo :P._


	6. Chapter 6

Przedsłowie:

_Po dłuuuuuugiej przerwie w końcu jestem. Nie jestem w stanie obiecać z jaką regularnością będą ukazywać się kolejne rozdziały. Obiecuję jednak, że ukazywać się będą._

_Przejdźmy do samego rozdziału. Ciężko mi trochę napisać coś w przedsłowiu, tak by nie zdradzić zbyt wiele. Zatrzymam się więc może na małym ostrzeżeniu: to może nie być miły chapter dla niektórych osób. Jest ciężki, momentami dołujący i odbiega trochę od normy... zobaczycie zresztą sami._

_P.s. Interludium, to słowo które ma wiele znaczeń. W utworze muzycznym przerywnik pomiędzy fragmentami utworu, lub pomiędzy paroma utworami. W teatrze średniowiecznym zaś, była to krótka, najczęściej humorystyczna scena, odgrywana pomiędzy fragmentami głównego misterium. Zapożyczyłem sobie tę nazwę na potrzeby struktury opowiadania :) ._

_Aquma, 12.12.2010_

_

* * *

_

*** Interludium ***

_~ 7 listopada 2010 ~_

_~ obrzeża Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

Burza szalała w pełni. Wiatr targał ich włosami i ubraniami, rozbijając na skórze ciężkie krople wody, a wokół, od czasu do czasu, z potężnym trzaskiem waliły błyskawice. Podnosząc się z błota, w które rzucił go potężny kopniak wuja, John Connor jednak nie zważał na to wszystko, postrzegając otoczenie co najwyżej pod kątem jego taktycznej wartości. Jego ciało protestowało, bombardując go bólem z różnorakich siniaków i ran, młodzieniec jednaj ignorował je także, wspomagany przez pompowaną w żyły adrenalinę.

_Nie mogę się już cofnąć... -_ przypomniał sobie i podniósł się, spluwając krwią i wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

Jego oponent czekał naprzeciw. Nie próbował wykorzystać sytuacji, gdy Connor leżał na ziemi, co oznaczało, że albo chciał grać fair, albo nauczył się ostrożności po tym, jak w ich ostatnim starciu w parterze młodzieniec popisał się techniczną przewagą, niemal kończąc walkę bolesną dźwignią. Pomimo bycia fizycznie słabszym, John był bowiem doskonale przyzwyczajony do walki z silniejszym wrogiem i potrafił wykorzystać swoją gibkość by wywinąć się niemal z każdego uchwytu, mając równocześnie wystarczająco mocne mięśnie, by być w stanie zagrozić potencjalnie zgubną w skutkach techniką na ramię bądź szyję.

Derek potrząsnął głową, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

-Dlaczego...? -wyglądał jakby wyrzucał z siebie coś, co bardzo go gnębiło. -Powiedz mi choć tyle, John... pozwól mi zrozumieć.

W świetle nagle eksplodujących na niebie języków błyskawicy jego wzruszenie ramion sprawiło dość upiorne wrażenie. Przez moment każdy detal skąpanej w deszczu sylwetki zdawał się być podkreślony przez jakąś świetlistą aureolę. Chwile potem oślepiającą siostrę dogonił grzmot, rozbrzmiewając z hukiem wszędzie wokół.

-Przecież znasz odpowiedź, Derek – zabrzmiały po nim ciche, choć pełne emocji słowa.

-Nie! -warknął starszy mężczyzna, potrząsając z furią głową -To niemożliwe. Jesteś John Connor... Nie możesz...

-Mam pełną świadomość tego kim jestem! – brutalnie wpadł wujowi w słowo – Uwierz mi! Żadne z was nie pozwoliło mi o tym zapomnieć, choćby na minutę.

-To nie nasz wybór, chłopcze – usłyszał w odpowiedzi zirytowane warknięcie – myślisz, że twoja matka chce tego dla ciebie? Że ja nie chciałbym, byś mógł żyć inaczej? Ale nie możesz, John. To nie nasz wybór. A to co robisz teraz... możesz zniszczyć wszystko, chłopcze. Cała naszą pracę, poświęcenie, życia miliardów ludzi... Nie widzisz tego?

-Nie dbam o to. To, co się teraz dzieje nie jest wynikiem moich decyzji, a waszych.

-Nie mieliśmy wyjścia!

Parsknął, obdarzając starszego mężczyznę pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

-Mieliście ich wiele. Wybraliście złe. Uznaliście, że możecie odebrać mi każdy wybór dotyczący mojego życia, nawet nie pytając mnie o zdanie – jego oczy wbiły się lancą błękitnego ognia w oczy krewniaka – Ale to kończy się teraz, Derek. Od teraz, wszystkie decyzje należą do mnie.

-I jakie to decyzje... – parsknął jego wuj, pokazując ramieniem wszędzie wokół – Jakie decyzje, John? A co jeśli nie zdążysz? Co będzie jeśli przez te trzy miesiące, które masz, nie uda ci się jej znaleźć? Jak przeżyjesz Dzień Sądu?

-Będę się o to martwił, kiedy w końcu dacie mi spokój.

Ramiona Dereka opadły. Patrząc na niego teraz, John widział człowieka, z którego z każdą chwilą uchodzi wola walki, a gniew zastępowany jest przez rozbicie.

-Zabijesz nas wszystkich... - usłyszał ciche, zmęczone słowa.

-Kończmy to – odparł bezwzględnie, wypychając z serca rodzące się w nim współczucie wobec krewniaka i zastępując je determinacją. Zacisnął pięści, po raz kolejny podnosząc je do gardy – Jak sam słusznie zauważyłeś, czas nie jest wartością, której mam w nadmiarze.

* * *

*** Rozdział VI ***

_~ 7 grudnia 2007 ~_

_~ Przedmieścia Los Angeles, Kalifornia ~_

Gdy John wpadł do skrytego w półmroku salonu, scena która ukazała się jego oczom z miejsca zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Cameron stała przy jednej ze ścian. Wiatr który jego nagłe wejście wpuściło do pomieszczenia targnął jej brązowymi włosami, nie zwróciła na to jednak żadnej uwagi, wpatrując się to w podniesioną do oczu, podrygującą lekko dłoń, to w leżącą u jej stóp, nieruchomą sylwetkę dziewczyny.

_O boże... _-przemknęło chłopakowi przez myśl i rzucił się w jej stronę. _O mój boże..._

-Nie, nie, nie, nie... co się stało... -zaczął, przyklękając przy leżącej postaci. -Co zrobiłaś? Cameron, coś ty zrobiła?

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała, kiedy zaś w końcu to uczyniła, jej głos był typowy dla niej: spokojny i pozbawiony emocji.

-Musimy iść -zignorowała jego pytanie -Musimy iść, John.

Chłopak potrząsnął nieprzytomnie głową.

-Cameron... co tu się stało? Co...

-Nie ma czasu, John -przerwała mu, ruszając w stronę drzwi -Policja zaraz tu będzie. Musimy iść -powtórzyła.

-Czy... czy ty ją zabiłaś? -zapytał niepewnie przez ściśnięte gardło.

Odpowiedź na jego pytanie jednak znalazła się sama, właśnie tą chwilę, gdy słowa te opuściły jego usta, dziewczyna wybrała bowiem by nabrać nagle głębokiego, pierwszego od dłuższego czasu oddechu. Jej oczy otworzyły się, szerokie z szoku i przerażenia.

-Najwyraźniej nie -odparł jego cyborg i, nie obdarzywszy jej nawet spojrzeniem, otwarł drzwi.

Chłopak spojrzał z mieszaniną ulgi i szoku na powoli podnoszącą się do klęczek postać, po czym odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem poszedł w ślady swojej towarzyszki, ruszając prosto w stronę stojącego na podjeździe samochodu.

Gdy tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi wozu, z Cameron siedzącą już nieruchomo w fotelu pasażera, spojrzał na nią pobieżnie, po czym przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i ruszył z miejsca. Nie włączał świateł, ani nie nabierał prędkości zbyt szybko. Nawet w nerwach, nie zapomniał o wszystkich wpajanych mu przez matkę zasadach. _Głośny silnik i piski opon zwracają uwagę_ – niemal usłyszał jej głos – _Podobnie jak długie światła._

Jechali więc we względnej ciszy, przez dłuższy czas żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Światła nocnego Los Angeles migały im za szybami, odgłosy nocnego życia dobiegały uszu. Jego przyjaciółka wciąż siedziała nieruchomo, dokładnie w tej samej pozycji w której zastał ją po wejściu do wozu. Wpatrywała się tępo przed siebie, jej twarz zaś była kompletnie pusta, wyzuta z wszelkiej emocji.

-Co tam się stało...? -nie wytrzymał w końcu młodzieniec. Cameron jednak nie zareagowała w żaden sposób. Nie odpowiedziała, nawet nie spojrzała w jego stronę.

-Cam... -zaczął znowu. -Cam... porozmawiaj ze mną.

Tym razem reakcja nastąpiła. Kasztanowe oczy powoli przesunęły się, wbijając w jego twarz.

-Nie wiem -odparła w końcu, w dwóch słowach, a jego serce niemal stanęło z przerażania.

Nie bardzo wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, tym razem to na jego milczenie przyszła więc pora. Jego myśli nie traciły jednak czasu, pędząc galopem po własnych ścieżkach, szukając możliwych rozwiązań. Te które zaś znajdował, niezbyt mu się podobały...

_Jak może nie wiedzieć? Kolejna awaria?_

-Powinieneś mnie wysadzić, John – odezwała się nagle, niejako potwierdzając jego obawy -Zostawić gdzieś na poboczu. Mogę być dla ciebie zagrożeniem.

Pokręcił głową lekko, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

-Popchnęłam cię, John, mogę zrobić ci krzywdę. Nie panuję nad sobą, nie jestem sobą. Powinieneś...

Po raz wtóry pokręcił głową, tym razem ze zirytowanym westchnieniem, po czym odwrócił w jej stronę oczy, zielone i płonące gniewem.

-Przestań pieprzyć... -syknął, przerywając jej i – o dziwo – podziałało. Cyborg zamknął usta, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Jakiś niewielki fragment jego umysłu spodziewał się z jej strony niewinnego, choć potencjalnie niezwykle krępującego pytania, takowe jednak nie nadeszło.

-Moja matka nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. -podjął po chwili znowu, wyrzucając z umysłu głupie myśli i wracając spojrzeniem do drogi. -Nigdy, rozumiesz? Nie może, bo inaczej rozłoży cię na kawałki i zafunduje gorącą termitową wannę.

Nie odpowiedziała nic, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku że swoje zdanie w temacie – w dodatku niebezpiecznie zbieżne ze zdaniem jego matki - już wyraziła.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech. To, co zamierzał zrobić niezbyt mu się podobało, coś w tym wszystkim bowiem mocno go niepokoiło. Nie mógł jednak bez końca krążyć po omacku w ciemności. Trzeba było zrozumieć, na czym się stoi, by potrafić bezpiecznie odnaleźć drogę. _Mimo to, _c_zuję, że będę tego żałował..._ - przemknęło mu przez myśl, zanim otworzył usta.

-Ja jednak muszę... -odezwał się w końcu po chwili, zaciskając dłonie mocniej na kierownicy -Muszę wiedzieć co to wszystko znaczy, Cam...

* * *

Potężna, muskularna postać siedziała spokojnie na niewielkim taborecie naprzeciw niej. Błękitne oczy śledziły ich obydwoje z Derekiem z uwagą, a jedna dłoń nieobecnie bawiła się leżącą na stole łyżeczką do kawy. Nawet w tak nonszalanckiej pozie sprawiał jednak wrażenie człowieka diabelnie niebezpiecznego. Być może właśnie dlatego, ubrany w kolorowy T-shirt i stare jeansy, zdawał się jej odrobinę śmieszny. Śmierć, zamknięta w zabawnym, nie pasującym do niej opakowaniu. _Niczym czarna pantera w żółtym palcie..._

-Przysyła mnie Generał Connor. Mam dla was nowe rozkazy, oraz wiele informacji – powtórzył wędrowiec ponownie, po czym przesunął spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu – Nie ma go tutaj?

-To gdzie mój syn jest, a gdzie go nie ma, zostawmy może na później – odparła sucho Sara. Nie widziała powodu by udawać, że mu ufa – Cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia jemu, możesz powiedzieć i nam.

Mężczyzna pochylił lekko głowę.

-Nie miałem zamiaru kwestionować waszego oddania, Matko Przyszłości. Są jednak pewne rzeczy, które wolno mi przekazać tylko Generałowi.

Brwi Sary powędrowały wysoko w górę. Nie zaskoczył jej sposób, w jaki została nazwana – o przydomku, tytule – _cholera wie jak to nazwać_ - „Matki Przyszłości" już słyszała. Bardziej zaskakujący był fakt, że przybysz wyraźnie traktował jej syna – tutaj przecież ciągle nastolatka -jak przywódcę. Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed skrzyżowaniem zdziwionych spojrzeń z Derekiem. Jeśli nieznajomy to zauważył – a była przekonana, że tak było – nie skomentował w żaden sposób.

-Pierwszą i najważniejszą rzeczą, o której musicie wiedzieć, jest data, którą już podałem – podjął na nowo – 7 lutego 2011. Dzień Sądu.

_Trochę ponad trzy lata –_ przemknęło jej nieobecnie przez myśl – _tyle czasu zostało ludzkości... Tak mało..._

-Najpóźniej do końca grudnia 2010 musicie znaleźć się w schronie, którego zapewnienie jest jednym z moich zadań tutaj. Jest parę miejsc, które będą się nadawać. Określę, które z nich będzie najlepsze i zabezpieczę teren oraz potrzebny prowiant i sprzęt. Powiadomię was, kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe.

Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że mężczyzna wyraźnie nie brał pod uwagę możliwości jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu z ich strony. Ani to, że by otrzymać taką misję, musiał być dla jej syna kimś wyjątkowo zaufanym. _Nie oddałby w końcu tak ważnej sprawy w ręce kogoś nie wartego zaufania, lub pozbawionego kompetencji._

_ -_Jeśli nie otrzymacie ode mnie żadnych informacji do końca października, uznajcie że nie żyję – podjął na nowo Johnson – W takim wypadku musicie przygotować wszystko sami. Wiedzę, która może wam pomóc, otrzymacie ode mnie.

Skinęła mu niechętnie głową.

-Może się jednak zdarzyć, że ta data ulegnie zmianie – zauważyła – Nasza działania przeciw Skynetowi mogą do tego doprowadzić. Być może nawet...

-Nie, Matko Przyszłości – uciął, a jej brwi ponownie powędrowały w górę. Tym razem zaskoczenie zmieszane było z odrobiną gniewu. _Za kogo on się ma? -_przemknęło jej przez myśl, mężczyzna jednak kontynuował niewzruszony -Żadnego być może. To drugi powód, dla którego tu jestem. John Connor kazał mi przekazać wam ten rozkaz.

-Jaki rozkaz? - tym razem pytanie padło ze strony Dereka.

-Dnia Sądu nie można zatrzymać - odparł Bobby takim tonem, jakby wydawał wyrok –Działanie w tym kierunku to strata czasu. Zapomnijcie o tym. Wykorzystajcie swoje siły i środki dla zwiększenia naszych szans. Konkretne miejsca, technologia, ludzie. To są rzeczy które musicie zabezpieczyć. Nie możemy uratować wszystkich. Możemy jednak upewnić się, że ci, którzy przetrwają będą mieć największą z możliwych szans.

Sara poczuła lekkie zawroty głowy. Oparła łokcie na stole i ujęła twarz w dłonie.

Od samego początku, a w każdym razie od kiedy przybyła Cameron i koszmar zaczął się na nowo, wszystkie ich działania koncentrowały się na powstrzymaniu nadchodzącej zagłady. A teraz, ten prawie nikomu nieznany człowiek przychodzi tu i poddaje te wysiłki w wątpliwość. _To tak, jakbyśmy nic przez cały ten czas nie zrobili –_ pomyślała.

-Wasze działania oddaliły to, co nieuniknione – przybysz niemal odpowiedział na jej niewypowiedzianą myśl – Pewnych rzeczy nie da się jednak zmienić, a odwlekanie ich w nieskończoność nie jest rozwiązaniem. Tak mówi Generał Connor.

_On to recytuje... _- uświadomiła sobie nagle -_Recytuje usłyszane wcześniej słowa..._

Było w tym coś niepokojącego, choć nie potrafiła tego do końca umiejscowić. Jakaś lojalność, która graniczyła – lub też co gorsza już _nie_ graniczyła – z czymś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało fanatyzm. Lojalność chora, wynaturzona. Jej umysł jednak miał w tym momencie zbyt dużo do przetrawienia, by miała czas się nad tym zastanawiać.

-Czyli wszystko, co robiliśmy, było bezsensowne? -zapytała w końcu słabo, starając się ukryć tak zmęczenie -Było marnowaniem czasu?

Nie. Było _kupowaniem_ czasu – wbił spojrzenie w kobietę – Uwierz mi, Matko Przyszłości, że to naprawdę cenne. Bardzo, bardzo cenne.

Przy stole zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Nie była nawet wywołana jakąś głęboką niezręcznością, co raczej brakiem argumentów. To on przybywał z przyszłości kreowanej przez ich działania. Jego obecność i słowa były dowodem, że zawiedli. Co można było powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji? _Być może rzeczywiście nadchodzi czas, by zmienić priorytety? - _pomyślała ze zmęczeniem.

Przetrawienie tej perspektywy chwilę trwało, kiedy jednak wreszcie się odezwała, jej głos znowu należał do niej - był głęboki i pełen ukrytej, wewnętrznej siły.

-Dobrze więc... - podniosła wzrok i wbiła go z determinacją w oczy przybysza – Od czego zaczynamy?

-Jest takie miejsce - odparł spokojnie Bobby Johnson – Elektrownia. Nazywa się Serrano Point.

* * *

Gdy Jody podniosła się powoli do klęczek w oddali wyraźnie było już słychać policyjne syreny. Wiedziała doskonale, że nie może zostać w dawnym domu wiele dłużej, o ile przynajmniej nie ma ochoty na kolejny kontakt z przedstawicielami prawa. Nie miała. Nigdy nie była z prawem na dobrej stopie.

Zerkając przez uchylone drzwi zauważyła, jak z podjazdu odjeżdża powoli ciemny SUV. Sunął cicho, na zgaszonych światłach. Przypomniało jej się jak jeden z jej byłych chłopaków, od czasu do czasu trudniący się włamaniami, radził jej kiedyś jak jeździć w nocy, by nie zwracać na siebie nadmiernej uwagi. Nie należało używać świateł na podjeździe, by nie świecić po oknach śpiącym sąsiadom. Dokładnie tak, jak czynił to kierowca SUV-a.

_Tylko kim oni kurwa są, by o tym wiedzieć? _- przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Jej wzrok padł na ziemię, gdzie obok niewielkiej sakiewki leżała malowniczo rozrzucona biżuteria. Allison nie zabrała jej ze sobą. Brakowało chyba tylko tego pieprzonego naszyjnika, który wcześniej jej dała. Jody szybkimi ruchami pozbierała kosztowności, po czym rzuciła się pędem do pokoju na tyłach – pokoju, który kiedyś należał do niej. Otworzywszy okno, zgrabnym ruchem przeskoczyła na drugą stronę, po czym dzięki wypraktykowanej, dziesiątki albo i setki razy powtarzanej sztuczce z odpowiednim przytrzymaniem framugi i uderzeniem w parapet, zatrzasnęła je z powrotem za sobą.

Szybki trucht pomiędzy drzewami doprowadził ją raz dwa do ogrodzenia, które również przesadziła jednym susem. Miała nadzieję, że gliniarzom zajmie trochę czasu, zanim znajdą jej ślad.

_Ostatecznie, nie wyszłam na tym w sumie tak źle_ -pomyślała z zadowoleniem, ważąc w dłoni ciężki od biżuterii woreczek. Wtedy, gdy wsuwała go z powrotem do kieszeni, jej dłoń musnęła coś jeszcze. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, a chwilę później nieprzyjemny uśmiech wypełzł na twarz.

-Na śmierć o tym zapomniałam – stwierdziła cicho, podnosząc do oczu telefon Allison. Zabrała go jeszcze w barze, po tym jak zauważyła, jak dzwoni w jej kurtce drugi czy trzeci raz. Wciąż jeszcze miała wtedy nadzieję na solidną sumkę, którą dziwaczka miała przy sobie, nie mogła więc pozwolić by dziewczyna poszła w swoją stronę zbyt szybko. Teraz zaś palce ulicznicy przesuwały się szybko po klawiszach, odsłaniając przed nią cała listę nazwisk w książce adresowej.

_Jestem John... John Baum_ – przypomniała sobie słowa chłopaka w barze, tego samego, który przed paroma minutami wpadł do domu jej rodziców i zabrał z niego Allison – _lub Cameron, jak ją nazwał_ – poprawiła się.

-Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Johnie Baum... - wymruczała ze złowrogim uśmiechem, wpatrując się w tkwiące na liście nazwisko – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie...

* * *

Migające za oknem, wielobarwne światła nocnego LA oświetlały od czasu do czasu jedną stronę twarzy prowadzącego Johna, odbijając się w jego oczach refleksami. Druga strona skrywała się z kolei w półmroku, co współgrając z tkwiącym na niej zacięciem kreowało dość upiorne wrażenie.

Cameron spojrzała na niego ponownie, wbijając swoje bezkresne brązowe studnie w jego profil z nieludzką intensywnością.

-Muszę wiedzieć, Cam -powtórzył znowu młodzieniec nieco drżącym głosem -Jeśli mam być w stanie cię obronić, musisz mi zaufać. Musisz powiedzieć mi... co to wszystko znaczy.

-Powiedziałam ci -odparła po chwili -Nie wiem.

W odpowiedzi pokręcił jedynie głową.

-Nie igraj ze mną, Cam. Nie wiesz dlaczego, ale wiesz, a przynajmniej podejrzewasz, co to było -przeniósł na nią na moment wzrok -Mylę się?

Milczała dłuższy moment, spoglądając za okno i tępo śledząc wzrokiem puste pobocze.

-Nie -mógłby przysiąc że w tej odpowiedzi tkwiła nutka wahania -Nie mylisz się, John. Ale to nie jest właściwa decyzja. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego. Mówiłam ci, nasze wspomnienia są wymazywane przy reprogramingu. Zostały tylko jakieś fragmenty kodu. Mogę wyciągnąć z nich wnioski, ale to może nie być kompletny obraz. Jest również potencjalnie niebezpieczny. Możliwe, że nie będę w stanie cię bronić, jeśli go poznasz.

_Nie będę w stanie? Co to ma cholera znaczyć?_

-Znienawidzisz mnie. Odsuniesz od siebie -uściśliła, po raz kolejny zaskakując go odpowiedzią na niewypowiedzianą myśl. Spojrzał na nią z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami, po czym pokręcił lekko głową.

_Najpierw chce żebym ją zostawił, a teraz martwi się, że to zrobię_ - przemknęło mu przez myśl - _Jej działania są czasem tak niespójne, tak nielogiczne, że aż dziw, że jest maszyną..._

-Mimo to, chcę wiedzieć – zadecydował.

Patrzyła na niego ciągle, w ten uważny, lecz pozbawiony wyrazu – _nieludzki_ – podpowiedział mu umysł – sposób. Nie odezwała się jednak ani słowem.

-Pamiętasz... -zaczął w końcu po chwili, nie doczekawszy się reakcji -Kiedy chciałaś... kiedy po wybuchu miałaś awarię, pamiętasz co powiedziałem, gdy podałem ci dłoń, pomagając wyjść z niedoszłej trumny?

-Pamiętam -odparła, skinając lekko głową -Powiedziałeś 'Zamierzasz mnie zabić?'

-A potem?

-Potem... -zrobiła pauzę - 'Obiecujesz?'

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął jej w odpowiedzi.

-Możesz zrobić to samo -stwierdził po prostu -Możesz poprosić mnie o obietnicę. Przyjaciele dotrzymują złożonych sobie obietnic.

Przez chwilę zdawała się rozpatrywać jego słowa. Spodziewał się, że zauważy, że z logicznego punktu widzenia, to wciąż tylko słowa, że odrzuci ten argument. Stało się jednak inaczej.

-Jeśli ci powiem... -odezwała się w końcu -Obiecujesz, że będę mogła dalej cię bronić?

Chłopak pokiwał smutno głową.

-Obiecuję.

Po raz kolejny długie sekundy mijały w milczeniu. W końcu, Cameron poprawiła się w fotelu, odwracając bardziej w jego stronę i skupiając spojrzenie swoich oczu na jego twarzy. Wyraźnie podjęła decyzję.

-Czy wiesz dlaczego wyglądam, tak jak wyglądam? -zapytała cicho.

Chłopak kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową.

-By móc dobrze infiltrować nasz rodzaj.

-Nie -pokręciła głową -Wyglądam tak, by być idealnym zabójcą.

-To miałem na myśli, Cam -zgodził się – Wiem do czego Skynet stworzył termi...

-Twoim zabójcą, John -dodała, z oczami wciąż na jego twarzy, a młodzieniec poczuł jak zimne ostrze lęku przesunęło mu się po grzebiecie.

Z jednej strony, nie było w tym przecież żadnej tajemnicy. Od samego początku wiedział, że była kiedyś terminatorem wysłanym by go zabić. Tak samo jak większość innych. Z drugiej jednak, usłyszeć to od niej w taki sposób... coś w jej głosie podpowiadało mu, że te słowa znaczyły coś więcej. Coś znacznie więcej.

-Była pewna dziewczyna -podjęła znowu po chwili Cameron -Allison Young.

_Jestem Allison. Allison Young. Z Palmdale _-usłyszał w pamięci jej głos w barze a przed oczami stanęła mu radosna dziewczyna o błyszczącym uśmiechu, grająca z koleżanką w piłkarzyki. Potworne podejrzenie poczęło powoli przebijać się z zakamarków jego podświadomości.

-Była technikiem, w twoim ruchu oporu -kontynuowała jego przyjaciółka -Utalentowana, inteligentna, dość szybko ugruntowała swoją pozycję, mimo bardzo młodego wieku. W wieku 16 lat potrafiła złożyć do kupy niemal każdy kawałek złomu i pilotować niemal każdy pojazd, na który się natknęła. Ludzie w przyszłości szybko dorastają -dodała, jakby tytułem wyjaśnienia -Nie mają wyboru.

Kiwnął ponownie głową na znak że rozumie, wlepiając spojrzenie w drogę..

Cameron zamilkła na chwilę, nie poganiał jej jednak. Częściowo dlatego, że nie uważał tego za konieczne, częściowo zaś dlatego, że jakiś kawałek jego osoby zaczynał już żałować, że nakłonił jej do szczerości.

_Allison..._

-Poznałeś ją w 2026 roku. -podjęła w końcu. -Bardzo szybko zrobiła na tobie wrażenie. Niedługo później... -zawiesiła głos

-Mów dalej -szepnął cicho, łapiąc kierownicę mocniej w obie dłonie.

-Zostaliście kochankami – dodała w końcu.

Niby się tego spodziewał, niby podejrzewał, a jednak słowa te uderzyły w młodzieńca jak taran. Poczuł nagle, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Zakręciło mu się także w głowie i tylko ze sporym wysiłkiem zdołał bezpiecznie zjechać na pobocze i zatrzymać wóz. Oparł głowę na kierownicy, czując jak w jego duszy wszystkie elementy zaczynały powoli dopasowywać się do siebie...

_Boże... nie..._

-John...? -spytała niepewnie.

Milczał przez dłuższy czas, w bezruchu trawiąc informacje i czując jak jego spojrzenie na wiele spraw drży w posadach. Cameron obserwowała go bez słowa, siedząc nieruchomo na swoim miejscu.

-Możesz kontynuować... - wydusił w końcu przez ściśnięte gardło.

Podjęła posłusznie, z oczami ciągle na nim.

-Została pojmana na początku 2027. Skynet wiedział kim jest.

Nie mógł powstrzymać łez, cisnących mu się powoli pod powieki. Pozwolił im więc spływać swobodnie po policzkach, zacisnąwszy ponownie dłonie mocno na kierownicy.

-Była przesłuchiwana przez długi czas. Ja... pamiętam to. Z obu perspektyw – docierał do niego jak zza ściany głos przyjaciółki - Nigdy do końca cię nie zdradziła, ale Skynet wydarł z niej wiele wspomnień. Poznał również detale jej osobowości i mogę tylko podejrzewać, że zostały zawarte wewnątrz kodu mojego chipu, bym mogła ją udawać tak dobrze, jak to było możliwe.

John przełknął z trudem, po czym przesunął językiem po spierzchniętych ustach. Przez chwilę chciał się odezwać, potem jednak rozmyślił się i czekał w ciszy na to, co nieuniknione. Cameron jednak milczała, odwróciwszy wzrok, obserwując wibrujący barwami krajobraz za oknem.

-Zginęła -dotarł go wreszcie chichy głos -Z mojej ręki. Uzyskałam od niej wszystkie potrzebne informacje, wraz z bransoletką, dzięki której mogłam dostać się do ciebie. Potem złamałam jej kar...

-Przestań... - szept, delikatny niczym muśnięcie wiatru, urwał jej zdanie w połowie.

Cisza, która zapadła po nim, była niemal idealna. John siedział, z głową złożoną na kierownicy, ściskanej kurczowo w zbielałych dłoniach. _Kobieta umarła, ponieważ była moją kochanką _-krążyło w jego myślach- _Młoda dziewczyna była torturowana, analizowana a wreszcie zabita, by mogła powstać Cameron – perfekcyjna kopia, idealny morderca. _Niemal słyszał w myślach trzask pękającego kręgosłupa, niemal widział Cameron – jego Cameron – bezlitośnie wyciskająca ze swojego lustrzanego odbicia ostatnie iskry życia.

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz. Ostre kamienie boleśnie uwierały kolana, gdy klęcząc na poboczu pozbywał się zawartości żołądka. Cameron, która opuściła wóz w ślad za nim, stała parę metrów obok przyglądając mu się bacznie.

Minęło może parę minut, zanim z pustym wyrazem twarzy podniósł się w końcu chwiejnie na nogi. Bez słowa wsiadł do samochodu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Lecz kiedy miał już przekręcić kluczyk w stacyjce, zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że jego cyborg stał wciąż na poboczu. Spojrzał na nią i choć nie miał na to większej ochoty, pozwolił by ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

-Czy teraz chcesz mnie tu zostawić, John? - spytała spokojnie, cichym, pozbawionym koloru głosem.

Nienawidził każdej sekundy, która mijała gdy bez skutku starał się wyartykułować odpowiedź. Każda z nich rozrywała mu serce przedziwną mieszaniną odczuwanej wobec niej sympatii, przyjaźni, może nawet miłości, ale też i powracającego z nową siła strachu, oraz -wbrew sobie- czegoś na kształt... obrzydzenia.

-Nie... - skłamał w końcu, odwracając wzrok.

* * *

Wrócili do domu wyjątkowo późno. Już na pierwszy rzut oka Sara zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, jej syn wyraźnie unikał bowiem wzrokiem swojej cybernetycznej przyjaciółki. Kobieta z miejsca poczęła zastanawiać się nad tą nagłą zmianą. Przecież jeszcze dziś rano siłą musiałaby go od niej odrywać... _Coś musiało się stać... - _przemknęło jej przez myśl, zostawiając za sobą rosnący niepokój –_ Boże... Czy znowu próbowała...? _Drążenie tematu musiało jednak zaczekać, na schodach pojawił się bowiem Bobby Johnson, a kobieta zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty rozmawiać o sprawach jej syna przy obcym człowieku. _I w diabły z tym, że kiedyś tam mu ufa..._.

Wzrok przybysza skupił się spokojnie na jego przyszłym Generale i było w nim coś zagadkowego. Można się spodziewać, że człowiek w jego sytuacji doszukiwałby się w młodym Johnie Connorze śladów mężczyzny, którym się w przyszłości stanie. Że będzie oceniał, taksował. Johnson jednak nie uczynił nic takiego. W jego oczach nie było żadnej oceny, były za to pełne jakiegoś niezrozumiałego, wewnętrznego blasku. _Oczy fanatyka..._ - dotarło do niej, wzbudzając znowu ten sam lęk, który poczuła, gdy recytował rozkazy co do litery –_Ma wzrok jak cholerny religijny fanatyk, patrzący na ołtarz..._

Jeśli John to zauważył, nie dał po sobie poznać. Spokojnie oddał spojrzenie, patrząc starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swojej matki.

-Wędrowiec? - spytał, a kobieta jedynie skinęła głową.

Potężny mężczyzna ruszył w dół, a Sara spięła się, oczekując mimo wszystko, że może wykonać jakiś fałszywy ruch. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. Dotarłszy do mniejszego od niego o głowę młodzieńca, przybysz wyprostował się jak struna i uderzył twardą pięścią w swoją pierś.

-Kapitan Robert Johnson, oddziały specjalne "Białych Kruków". Melduję się na służbie, Generale Connor.

Spodziewała się, że John nie będzie wiedział jak się zachować, że może czuć się zażenowany tak otwartym meldunkiem ze strony starszego mężczyzny. Jej syn jednak jedynie skinął głową, mierząc wciąż żołnierza przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

-Jakie są pana zadania, kapitanie Johnson?

-Moje zadania dotyczą głównie logistyki związanej z nadejściem Dnia Sądu. Nowa data to, 7 lutego 2011 roku, Generale. Szczegółowych informacji udzieliłem już pana matce, choć oczywiście powtórzę wszystko, wedle potrzeb. Najpierw jednak potrzebuję z panem porozmawiać, Sir – Sara poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie i zauważyła jak delikatnie, jakby przepraszająco skina jej głową – Na osobności – dodał.

Młodzieniec zdawał się analizować przez chwilę informacje. Jego twarz pozostawała niezmienna, nie mogła więc wywnioskować co grało wewnątrz jego duszy, kiedy zaś się odezwał, jego głos był niebezpiecznie podobny do tego, jakim na ogół mówiła Cameron – spokojny, wyzuty z jakiejkolwiek emocji.

-Rozumiem, kapitanie – odparł – Porozmawiajmy więc. Zapraszam do mojego pokoju.

Po czym ruszył na górę, z cieniem w postaci cyborga o krok za sobą. Kiedy jednak zdał sobie z tego sprawę, odwrócił się w jej stronę i pokręcił głową.

-Zostań tutaj – rzucił, a w jego głosie – ku skrajnemu zdziwieniu Sary – był wyraźny chłód.

-Ale...

-To prywatna rozmowa, Cameron. Zostań tutaj.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami i kobiecie zdawało się, że prowadzą za ich udziałem jakąś milczącą dyskusje, tyle w nich było wagi.

W końcu jednak posłuchała, a gdy zniknął za drzwiami pokoju, spojrzenie cyborga dołączyło do dwóch pozostałych par oczu wwiercających się w zamknięte drzwi...

* * *

Posłowie:

_Jak widać, był to wyjątkowo ciężki i smutny chapter. Pamiętajcie jednak, że po każdej nocy, prędzej czy później, w końcu wstaje słońce... Z innych rzeczy, nie da się oczywiście pominąć powrotu Białych Kruków._

_ Postaram się wyrobić z następnym rozdziałem szybciej niż z tym, na update'y raz na tydzień raczej nie można już jednak liczyć. Mam nadzieję, że uda się w przeciągu trzech, czterech tygodni._

_ Next: John toczy ciężką bitwę wewnątrz swego serca, podczas gdy reszta gangu próbuje zdobyć dla ruchu oporu pewną bardzo ważną placówkę... tak, będzie w końcu o Serrano Point :P. Wyjaśni się także w końcu moja mała intryga w związku z tożsamością Bobby'ego. No i okaże się, co też takiego ma mu do przekazania..._


End file.
